Let Love Grow Between Us
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Before, During and after Cerberus. Vincent finds that his human nature is finally catching up with him and he is tired of being alone. He decides to live a little and invites one of his old Avalanche teammates to stay with him to end his solitude.
1. Summary, Disclaimers, Warnings and Notes

**Please click to go to the next chapter if you don't want to read the Summary, Disclaimers, Warnings and Notes. But I suggest you do so before you read further.**

Title: Let Love Grow Between Us

Summary: Before, During and after Cerberus. Vincent finds that his human nature is finally catching up with him and he is tired of being alone. He decides to live a little and invites one of his old Avalanche teammates to stay with him to end his solitude.

Warnings: Rated M. Swearing and possible adult situations. I haven't been inspired to write a lemon yet – but if you read my other stories I have a track record of them in almost every one. Keep this in mind while you read. Don't get to into this story if you will be offended down the line. **Again, this story is set up during before and after The Dirge of Cerberus. There might be quite a few spoilers in here so please keep that in mind if you have yet to buy and/or finish the game.**

Disclaimer for the entire story: Final Fantasy VII and all of its characters are © Square Enix and whoever else that owns them if any. I obviously do not own them and I think it's pretty pointless to write this on every single chapter so this is the last time you will see this.

Author Notes on Personality and Storyline: Hello all, just a few notes on the character's personalities. They might be a little bent as far as the characters usually interact with each other. I'll try not to go crazy and make Vincent sound like a poetry spouting; love-struck puppy and I will try to refrain from turning Tifa into some weird fan girl. I've worked with far darker characters before and I didn't think I went too out of character. Sorry if they go OOC, but I will try to keep from doing that. Please tell me if it's a bit too obvious. Also – I tend to jump around a lot in the story. Characters will think on the past quite often, and the scenes will change abruptly between chapters. I am also not going to write out word for word what happens in Dirge, that would be just crazy. We will skip forward and back. Not even close to as complicated (or cool) as Quentin Tarantino's films – but if you get the present, backwards, forwards, present (Jesus where are we again?) of his films then mine are easily readable.

If You Find an Error: Please… please! If you see any glaringly obvious spelling or grammatical errors please bring them to my attention. I see them all the time in my past works and sometimes I just cringe. I have a tendency to type faster than I can think oops!

Read and Review: I'll try to respond to everyone's review – I like seeing them and I figured I could reply if there are some questions or comments that might indicate you would like a response. If you take the time, I will.

Now… on with the story!


	2. It Wasn’t the End

It Wasn't the End

_Gabreilla Moushigo_

Vincent Valentine ducked behind a cubicle. Not the safest place when there were Deepground soldiers swarming about like locusts. He managed to clear the room though and with a quick scan of the area he realized that he was finally alone. He dropped his head back down and sat on the floor for a moment to rest his legs. He didn't bother holstering Cerberus – just in case.

The floor rattled a bit, no doubt from the war that was taking place above him. If he had given a little thought to it before, he might have realized that the WRO soldiers were actually gaining some ground. They were no longer outside from the sound of it. He would have to move soon, no point in getting caught up in all that.

He pulled out his cell phone hesitantly; he gave it a wistful look. He really shouldn't, those things were distracting, but he was curious. He punched the "2" button and then the bright green "TALK" button to the left. The phone on the receiving end gave a little purring noise, indicating that the phone was still in service, and in fact, ringing. He really shouldn't, he repeated to himself, but he let it ring on some more.

"Hello, Vincent?" A concerned voice on the other end asked. "Are you ok?"

He smiled a little, the deep neckline of his cloak covering his mouth. "Yes." He said simply.

"Thank goodness." The person breathed.

"_I_ should be asking you, if you were alright," He gave an unnatural pause, not sure if he should speak the name, but did anyway. "Tifa."

"I'm fine." He could hear the smile in her voice although he could not see her. "You caught me during a 'break.' I can talk a little if you like." She laughed a little and the corners of his mouth pulled up again. 'Break' was a funny word used in a wartime situation, there were no such things as 'breaks' when your life was on the line.

With that in mind, he lifted himself up a bit and looked around again, still clear. He lowered himself again.

"I know you are sad." She said matter-of-factly. "Reeve told me you went to the mansion the other day."

"I did." He affirmed.

"He said that you had to go through the sewers to get there." She said a little distastefully. "I imagine that you've been scrubbing yourself ever since."

He barked a laugh; he could tell he startled her on the other end. She dropped her phone and must have picked it up again. He added, "I cleaned up a bit, but I suppose that with a little airing out I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Vincent," Her voice became serious.

"Hmm?" He made a little noise with his throat.

"I know that with all that has happened," She didn't say, but he knew. "I could understand if you didn't want to."

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased a bit, but in his mind he silently worried that maybe she was doing this more for herself than for him.

"No!" She mumbled hastily. "But I know that you must be a little upset I guess."

"Well, of course." He admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'll go back on my promise."

She thought a bit, he imagined that she might be biting her lower lip nervously as was her habit. "I don't want you to do it if you feel like you have to."

"I don't feel like I have to do anything," He wondered if that sounded harsher than he meant it to. He paused for a moment and then went on with a gentler voice. "I'm going to it, because I want to."

"Oh good," The relief in her voice could not be masked, and he felt his heart flutter just a bit. "I'm glad."

"Tifa?" He spoke her name hesitantly.

"Yes Vincent?" She quietly asked.

"Thank you for waiting." He said.

"You're welcome." She tittered on the other line.

Vincent felt a little guilty for asking "And I know that I have no business asking you to wait longer, but could you wait for me… until this is all finished?"

"Of course," She sounded amused still. "It's not like I would ask you to do something like that in the middle of a war zone."

"We're talking on _cell phones_ in the middle of a war zone." He reminded. He really shouldn't have called, he thought, but he wanted to hear her.

"Mmm hmm." Tifa agreed that it did seem a bit silly.

He got back to the subject, "I know you've been waiting a long time," and then added, "On everyone. I'm sorry to make you wait too." Guilt started creeping up on his heart. He already knew what it was like to be kept waiting, he felt bad for doing it to her.

"That's ok," She said softly. "I have plenty of patience."

She was patient, _too_ patient. "Yes." It was about time to go now, and he knew she could hear it in his voice.

"Alright then," She took the lead. "I guess I better run along now before I'm left behind completely." He could hear the _tat tat tatting_ noise of a machine gun in the background. No doubt it was Barret from the faint yelling and swearing. He could hear the machine gun, but it was fading even now. She really did need to get going. "You be safe," It sounded like an order. "If you die…" She paused for a moment; he knew what she would say. "I'll kill you!"

"Of course," He smiled.

"I love you, Vincent." She blurted quickly but sincerely, "I just wanted you to know just in case I…I…" He could tell she lost her nerve and hung up on him right there. He supposed that she didn't want to wait for his reply.

He closed the clam shell phone and shoved it into his pocket and sat for a moment longer. He really shouldn't have made her wait even this long. Chaos nudged him for his cowardice, he grabbed his chest a little. Without the Proto Materia… it was getting harder for him to control those that lurked inside him.

Vincent felt instantly bad for what he had promised Tifa earlier; he knew that he wouldn't be able to return to her in this state. Chaos never had ill will toward Tifa, but he suspected it was because she wasn't much of a threat or challenge, not as much of a thrill to kill. If he were with her all the time, he supposed that a bored Chaos would find her just fine for destroying if nothing else was around.

He picked himself up and dusted himself off. No more time to think, it was time to act again. He reloaded Cerberus and checked his pack and frowned. He would need to buy a few potions before he left the area.

He would probably not see her for some time after this, if ever. He was glad to have spoken with her now before the end

It wasn't the end.

Lame and short – this chapter. It's a bit abrupt, but I am not one to go into a story slowly. I'm not sure why I began here but oh well. I'm only hoping that you liked this beginning chapter and look forward to more. I actually have several more chapters that I have written already but I am going to have to edit them a bit before I post them here (to save on embarrassment later). Please read and review if you'd like me to continue! I always love reading what people think!


	3. It Wasn’t Fair

**It Wasn't Fair**

_Gabriella Moushigo_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_A Month Later…_

Tifa was scrubbing the bar down angrily. One of her customers came in right before the bar closed, munched on a basket of chips and salsa… before downing so many tequila shots that he puked. Of course, he didn't have the decency to throw up on the floor, where it wouldn't have been so gross. He spewed up over the bar, onto the counter and onto all of her clean glasses and utensils. At least she had a dishwasher now. After she finished whipping the mess up she opted to throw the rag out into the trash. She then sat at one of the booths in her bar and placed her head down on the cool surface.

The children were gone now. Then again, they had been gone since before all this Deepground business happened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Denzel found out he had an aunt still, on his mother's side. She just walked into the bar during business hours about two months ago, desperate. Avalanche's exploits were very well known and all of the members at some point were on the news or in the paper. The woman just happened to catch a glimpse of her nephew on the front page. She lifted the paper up into Tifa's face with a pleading voice, wondering if the boy, Denzel, was still in her care._

_Tifa, being protective as always, was going to have to be convinced to let her young charge go with this woman. Denzel, hearing the noise, came downstairs to see what was happening. Upon seeing the woman he began to cry and ran to her, "Auntie!" The woman bent down and held onto the boy, both clutching at each other and visibly shaking. _

"_I'm so sorry," She repeated over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you."_

_It was more than Tifa could stand, her eyes welled up and she began to cry. She was happy for Denzel, but also, selfishly, a bit sad for herself._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tifa opened her eyes, forehead still resting on the table. She was sure her skin was going to be red once she lifted her head. She folded her arms underneath her face and rested her eyes once more.

Denzel was gone. She still got letters of thanks from his aunt and funny pictures Denzel drew in class. Denzel and his aunt hadn't had to deal with Deepground, being about one hour driving distance away from any one town. For that she should be glad.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_It took Tifa a week to realize that Marlene wouldn't be with her much longer either. Tifa loved the little girl and wouldn't hesitate to put her life on the line for her, but she couldn't do this anymore. It felt like she was being used in a way. She was put in charge of these children for so long that she wrapped her heart around them like they were her own. It was a bit like borrowing Marlene and Denzel only to have the parents take them back after she had grown so attached._

_It wasn't fair._

_She called Barret and asked gently if he wouldn't mind taking Marlene from her. He asked her if anything was wrong and she politely told him that everything was alright. She just needed some time to straiten things out. Not to mention that she would baby-sit whenever he needed._

_The man had been shirking his duty for long too, he knew that well enough. He came by about two weeks later and took his little daughter. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Even if it was a self inflicted wound, Tifa couldn't help but hurt as she had to see her young charge off. Again, another child was saved. Tifa had a hard enough time trying to escape Edge herself without having to drag two very scared children out of town with her.

Vincent, who visited her often, questioned if she was alright in his own way. The times he talked consisted of him making very clipped statements and dancing around the subject to see if she wanted to talk. He was a kind man underneath it all. He made things easier to bear.

Her thoughts brought her to happier times, times that Vincent had spent time with her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Tifa remembered how if she left a bowl of cherries next to Vincent at the bar, they would end up disappearing little by little until the bowl was empty. She looked a bit confused at first, then noticed that Vincent and changed seats so he could sit next to the other bowl filled with sugary cherries. She would raise her eyebrow at him and he would just stare blankly back at her before he couldn't help it and his eyes crinkled into a hidden smile. She teasingly called him a mooch and told him to order something before she kicked him out. He laughed a bit in his gruff voice, she liked that sound._

_She teased him by giving him a cherry soda one day. It was his 'regular' now. It was coke of course, with the red cherry syrup from the jar added, and then she put about ten cherries in the glass for him to nibble on. She kept hiss glass full while he was there. She found it kept him from just downing all the cherries at the bar. He would sometimes come behind the bar, to her surprise, before grabbing a nip of rum to spike the drink with._

_He would sometimes put the stems in his mouth and tie them into knots, leaving it on the counter as a present of sorts. It would always remind Tifa of that night Yuffie had visited the bar. Yuffie had suggested a game Tifa was all too familiar with, people threw the idea at her all the time. This time, she felt compelled to join in the game. It was just her, Yuffie and Vincent after all. _

_Yuffie said that if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue, then it proved you were a good kisser. Whoever finished first, therefore, must be the best kisser. _

"_Ready, set, go!" Laughter peeled out of Yuffie's mouth as she placed a long cherry stem into her mouth before Tifa could even pick one up._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" Tifa cried before stuffing one in her mouth trying to catch up._

_Tifa and Yuffie giggled as they tried with all their might to tie a knot, making faces at each other. Vincent rolled his eyes at them more than once at their annoying laughter. He finally commented about what he thought of 'their game' after he sipped the muscadine wine in front of him. The drink he used to break up the monotony of a rum and coke. Tifa had brewed a few of these bottles herself. After having sampled it, he had to buy them all, liking the sweet taste. They would remain behind the counter until he came back again and he asked for a drink._

_Yuffie, thinking he was such a party-pooper, ribbed him, saying that he was an old man and probably couldn't kiss at all after all that time in that dirty old coffin._

_He surprised them both by stuffing a cherry stem in his mouth, they could not see his mouth as he worked it into a perfect knot and tossed it onto the counter._

"_Wow! You must be a great kisser!" Yuffie practically shrieked, laughing. Perhaps she was hyper or maybe she had too much to drink._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Things were good as long as he was still there talking to her. He had started coming to her about a year after the battle with Sephiroth and Jenova. He was quiet, but she enjoyed his company. Little by little, he would talk about himself after everyone left. She, the typical bartender listened to his stories. She greedily kept all his tales to herself, feeling so privileged to know him like no one else did.

She liked how he ate all the cherries in the bowl if she wasn't watchful. She liked how he would spear five olives on his talon like fingers and popped them one by one into his mouth while he read a book. She liked how when he was nervous or wanted to tell her something, his leg would twitch underneath the bar. The metal on his boots would click against the foot rest every time he jumped his foot. He began to get impatient for the bar to close some nights and would sometimes do all three at once.

She remembered that night he was drunk… when he said… Tifa let her thoughts slip off from that happy train of thought to think about reality for a change.

But now, now he wasn't here. She wasn't supposed to be here either. He was supposed to have come back already. She lifted her head off her arms, her forehead tingling and she knew it had to be red from pressing down on it.

Tifa was patient, but he was taking a while, and she was lonely. A month had gone by and he still hadn't returned from the cave.

Tifa remembered a girl by the name of Shelke who was assisting the WRO attack on Deepground. She had gone to find Vincent while Tifa made her final preparations to sell the bar. Tifa half wondered now if she should have just gone herself. Shelke might have looked very young, but she was of age… not to mention she imbued with Lucrecia's memories. That's the thing that frightened her the most.

She wondered if Vincent would ever come back now. Yes, Shelk wasn't Lucrecia, but still. She could understand if Vincent was tempted to stay with her, even if she was just a shadow of his former love. He seemed the type, as honorable as he was he was also very wrapped up in his past.

Tifa could still remember how Vincent talked about Lucrecia. It was sad listening to him sometimes, he disliked his past very much, but never felt anything but happiness after he met Lucrecia and wouldn't change a thing despite it all. She felt a little jealous. Not of Lucrecia per se, but the way he talked about her. She would listen to Cloud talk the same way about Aerith. They both spoke as if they were privileged to even look at them much less know them.

She wondered if anyone said the same thing about her sometimes. She wondered if she would ever be so loved like that.

She also wondered if Vincent would keep his promise now, her heart felt a little sting at that thought. Would he even tell her if he changed his mind? She did give him permission… _Oh! Why did I say that?_ She pulled her hair in frustration. _Ugh! Don't think that way!_ She berated herself, fighting the silent tears that the thought had brought on.

Her normally chipper mode was suffering, God she hated feeling this way. Tifa fell asleep with that, her head pillowed on her arms, she was exhausted.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little delve into Tifa's life after DoC. I promise that the story will pick up after I've built up enough momentum. Part of me thinks that these chapters feel like one shots. I was originally tempted to publish them all separately, but since they were related I didn't really want to do that.

Unfortunately, I think how I write sometimes really hurts my story. The abrupt changes in scenes give the chapters a jerky quality that I'm not too fond of. I hope you'll forgive me though, and allow me a few indulgences. I've started adding lines like "One month later" to help with scene changes. I hope it helps even though is sounds corny!

Read and review!


	4. I’m Glad I Asked

**I'm Glad I Asked**

Gabreilla Moushigo

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tifa's dreaming took her elsewhere. Her memories of when Vincent finally asked her something important. She had been waiting for that moment for a long time. And just to think, a little over a month ago, before all of the Deepground crap started, Vincent had come into the bar and asked her that something that very important. He even asked her to close up the bar early so he could ask her this question of questions. At the time, not knowing what he was about, Tifa just nodded dumbly to him. Right as she was about to close the bar, a wedding party came into her establishment for a round of drinks and dessert. Not wanting to ruin their day, she allowed them in while casting an apologetic glance at Vincent. He raised his brow at her and waited a little longer. When it seemed like the party wasn't going to die down anytime soon, he stood up abruptly and practically dragged her upstairs into her home. Her poor waitress and cook just looked on helplessly as their manager left them to not only serve and clean up after the wedding party, but close as well. They heaved a sigh, but realized that they would be getting over time for this.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

While he trudged up the stairs with her in town, she suspected something horrible may have happened from his brisk demeanor. She went down the list of awful things he might say. _"Tifa, I have brain cancer from all the stuff Hojo did to me," "Tifa, I have leprosy! Oops, too late! My other arm just fell off," "Tifa, Yuffie and I are getting married next Tuesday, please be the maid of honor."_

Of course, all of these scenarios were ludicrous. So she waited until they mounted the floor after walking up the stairwell. The golden metal of his boots clacked loudly against the wooden surface of her foyer as he pulled her along still. She realized that he was holding her hand as he tugged her along. Tifa smiled at that.

He took her into her new office, Marlene and Denzel's old room, and pulled the door closed. Out of habit he locked the door behind him, not realizing how bad it must look for him to do so. He wasn't one for fidgeting, except when he knew no one was looking. Now, he looked like he wanted to wring his hands together before he thought better of it. No need to shred his hand.

Tifa gave him a look over before she realized that Vincent Valentine looked positively afraid! This scared her a bit; he was always the one with the level head, but nothing ever like this. She went to him, almost out of pity and held him for a bit and wait for him to tell her what was running through his mind. His body seized up at her touch and she wondered what the matter was. She had hugged him before without a problem; sometimes he would even hug her back. He took her shoulders in both hands and pushed her away from him firmly. Once she was an arms length away he let his arms drop to his sides again and seemed at a loss of what to say.

She frowned at him then and tried, once more, to hold him, whether he wanted it or not. He repeated the process once more. "Tifa, please look at me." He requested in a tight voice.

"Yes Vincent?" She asked, a little more than worried.

"With the children gone…" He began, "I was wondering if you maybe felt… lonely."

"Yes, I am a bit." Tifa nodded, secretly wondering if he would ask to stay. Something he said a while back made her think he might ask her sometime soon. She would just have to refrain from screaming, 'YES!' so she wouldn't bowl him over with her eagerness.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind closing up shop," He was talking awfully fast, and began to jump his foot up and down while standing. "Permanently, of course."

"Vincent," Tifa admonished. "This is me you're talking to so you don't have to be so nervous. I won't bite your head off no matter what you say." He visibly calmed himself, relaxing his stance. At his words earlier, she asked. "Why would you want me to do that? Close the bar I mean?" She had just assumed he wanted to stay here with her; this was a little different than she had anticipated.

"To come away with me," He said softly, his nervousness dying down as he spoke. She was right. This was Tifa, no need to be afraid. "I was thinking of getting a place just outside Kalm." She remembered how he mentioned his dislike at how villages and cities were; all of the houses and apartments were crammed up together.

"You've been staying there a lot lately," She chimed in helpfully and he nodded.

"Yes, and I think I might have found the perfect place," He went on. "It's a little down the road. It will afford a little solitude that I like but I thought since the town is close enough… if you wanted… you could open your bar up again there." He hoped she would like that.

"Huh," She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Customers have been pretty few and far between around here and I have been thinking about moving out of the city." Not to mention it seemed like every single evil managed to make it's way to Midgar, this place was practically cursed.

Vincent saw the interest in her eyes and went on, "They also don't have much in the way of a bar there. It is very small so there wouldn't be much competition." He then added, "I think there is one shop that closed recently that you could buy."

"Did all of your homework I see." Tifa grinned, Vincent might be saying all this in his usual flat tone, but he seemed excited about the possibility of her following him. "Well, I hate to leave all this," She said almost sarcastically with a flip of her hand. "But you are right, it is awfully lonely." She looked around. "When would you like me to come with you?"

The corner of Vincent's mouth curled up in victory. "In about a month or two I suppose." He waved a bit, as if to say it would be no great task. "I'll have to stay at the inn, finalizing everything. The owners have yet to move out and they put their home on the market just a while ago."

"I guess I should do the same if I am going to come stay with you." Tifa looked outside the window in the corner of the room. She knew she would have no problem selling this place. It was a fairly decent establishment and one of the few buildings in this area that weren't dilapidated beyond repair.

"That would be preferable." He nodded, praising himself for keeping a somber voice throughout the entire conversation, except maybe at the beginning of course. He was eager to excuse himself, needing to get back to Kalm as soon as possible. The walk would be a long one and he needed to make preparations. "If you don't mind," He bowed his head respectfully before turning around. "I need to be on my way."

"Vincent," and he froze, of course it wouldn't be that easy. "What is the real reason you want me to go with you?" She asked calmly, hoping he would be more open if she tried to keep that huge grin off of her face that was threatening to show through right now. "Are you lonely too?"

He chose not to answer her, but he did turn around.

She signed knowing he was closing up, placing her hands behind her back and wrung her hands together. "Did you ask anyone else to stay with you?" She knew of course, that he hadn't, otherwise his observations of the area wouldn't have been so fit to her way of life. The bar she might want, the closeness of town and whatnot. He was thinking of her, she knew. She just wanted to hear him say it.

He knew what she was asking. "No and you know it." He sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell her now, lest he frighten her later… right out of his home. "I wanted you to stay with me Tifa." He took a step forward, a friendly distance but not close enough to seem threatening. This was going to be very hard to do; he found that he couldn't even formulate the words in his mind to say to her. He hoped he wouldn't babble. "I wanted us to become… closer." There, short and sweet and to the point.

"I see." She then had to ask, "How close?"

"I'm not sure." Vincent wanted to close his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose, but was afraid it might look strange. He feared anything he might say would make him sound deranged.

He looked so tortured that she didn't have the heart to question him further, but she was going to get something out of him tonight before he left. "Let me see your face."

Vincent almost glared at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Let me see your face," Tifa repeated. "If I am going to live with you and become… close," She mimicked his pause when he said the same word, "Then I want to see your face." She then added. "Please?"

His response was to pull the two buckles out with his right hand and pulled open his collar. "Happy?" He his voice was grating, he regretting doing so. She had just agreed to stay with him and he had no cause to be aggravated. She already called him a 'grump' sometimes and he didn't need to prove it over and over how grumpy he could be.

"You're handsome," She complimented. "I don't think I've ever seen your whole face all at once before."

Vincent guessed from her short stature that she would be about right. Only someone who was taller than himself could really see his face and not many stood over him at six feet. He kept his thoughts to himself, staring at her all the while.

Tifa thought he seemed expectant. Therefore she misinterpreted him. "Would you like to kiss me?" Her fingers laced together in front of her now.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at that point, his eyes opening fractionally in surprise.

Tifa took his silence for a "yes" She closed her eyes and leaned her face upward. She only prayed that she wasn't making herself look like a fool.

Vincent blinked once, twice. He knew he wasn't sleeping and he half wondered if he should take her up on her offer. Well, he _did_ have permission and he needed to do this before she came to her senesces. He dipped his head down, his unruly hair rushing forward, curtaining her face.

His lips met hers lightly. Her body relaxed a bit at the contact. She was about to pull away thinking he might not have wanted to do something like that with her. He kissed her again, a little fuller on the lips this time before he realized how far apart they were. He let his human hand touch the back of her head and his golden talons rest lightly on her waist to pull her closer. His breathing began to come in short gasps, he couldn't believe for the life of him that this was happening. He opened his eyes, to see hers closed. Her eyelashes fanned her cheeks. This was the first time he had seen her so closely. His mouth opened a little and at his prodding, deepened the kiss.

She looked a little dazed when he pulled away for a moment; he let his forehead touch hers while they caught their breath. "I'm glad you asked me Vincent." She looked up and it was strange sight to see. Vincent leveled a tender gaze at her; his normally blood red eyes were darker looking. "I wanted to become close too," She hesitated before adding. "For a while now."

He unexpectedly lifted her up, placing her onto the desk behind her. He put his hand on the side of her face as he kissed her again, his claw like hand grasping the wooden surface of the desk. "Then I'm glad I asked."

Remembering Yuffie's words earlier, she had to agree with them. _He is a great kisser!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A little while later, he decided to take her back downstairs so he could leave. The two of them were flushed with embarrassment.

The cook and waitress, having not left yet, heard the two Jenova war heroes coming down their stairs. The wedding party had finally left and they were busy washing the dishes. Tifa would later find out that they were at the door, listening to their every word. They had done all that work; a little listening in was required for them to wind down.

"I'm sorry about your desk Tifa." Vincent apologized for the hundredth time. "I didn't realize what I was doing."

Upstairs in her office, the flimsy desk he had placed her on now had a claw marks on the corner. In Vincent's excitement he just might have accidentally forgotten that he could shred through solid oak, much less that cheap plastic coated fiberboard. It almost looked like a wild bear had just run up and took a good swing at it for the indentations that were now clearly visible.

He felt embarrassed about getting so worked up over a few simple kisses, his face was flushed and he was almost sure she could hear his heart thudding madly against his chest. He would be mortified to later find out that the cook and waitress had taken what he said completely out of context.

"It's ok Vincent," She waved it off, trying to make him feel better. "It was old and I'm sure Cloud is going to throw it out once I move anyway."

Of course it had to be Cloud's desk; he had almost forgotten that the two lived together… almost. Oh well, not for long. "Yes." He grumbled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Tifa woke up, she would need to leave this new rendition of 7th Heaven. She only hoped that she would have a place to go when everything was said and done.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Author's Notes: I'm having a lot of fun with this fiction now… hehe. I think I might have gone overboard with the way the characters interacted together on this one… I hope I didn't make it too OOC (if at all). _

_I tried to keep Vincent relatively quiet and un-mushy-mush and I think I did a decent job. I let Tifa get a bit excited, but I'll explain that later. I guess I'll find out how I did when I hear your reviews. _

_I did think Vincent needed to do what he did - if I made him too awkward he wouldn't go anywhere. I did think something needed to happen though, Vincent needed to get out of his quiet comfort zone and actually talk more. I couldn't see him doing anything else but being a little bit chattier. _

_Being a shy person myself, I tend to seem a bit standoffish and I've had people wondering what the crap was wrong with me. I think I can relate a lot to Vincent in that sense. It seems weird I guess, because I am sitting here typing like a lunatic, but it's true. I do love talking to my husband though (of course), despite my shyness. I've had a few people who knew me well do a double take when I'm around him. I guess that since I am a chatterbox with my husband I just assumed that even though Vincent is quiet, he might be a little bit more open with Tifa. _

_Ok – enough of that crap…on to the reviews! Thanks guys! (smiles)_

_Raggedywings – I'm glad you like it, I'll do my best and hopefully I'll make this into a decent fiction._

_Jen – I hope to God I didn't go over the sappy meter on this one – or any of the others. It drives me a little bonkers to read some stuff they have out there. It's not to say that I don't think Vincent couldn't be romantic – but he should be romantic in his own quiet way. I'm going to keep a firm stand against the Cloud/Lucrecia/whoever-else angst. I think there is enough out there – I think a few people did it right and the rest… well I dunno. I'm going to have to mention Cloud and Lucrecia – but it's going to be as brief as I can make it._

_Jen (again) – that's two reviews! Thank you very much! (grin) Yes, I felt that Tifa, while she might love the kids, was getting utterly screwed. During Advent Children I felt a little miffed that she was taking care of not only her and Cloud's adopted child… but Barret's as well. I have a best friend and she has children – but I would be aggravated if she just dumped them off on me for extended periods of time - no matter what the reason._

_I have also read lots of fictions where Vincent comes to live with Tifa and takes care of the children with her. I loved the idea that he would do something so nice, but I didn't think I could top any of those fictions. I decided instead, to get rid of the kids – under happy circumstances of course. Barret really needs to take care of his kid, I would feel really cruddy if my dad just dumped me off even if I liked the person I was staying with. I also think Denzel needed someone to love him a bit more. I know that Tifa loved him, but I don't think Denzel needed to grow up with Cloud as a role model… ugh._

_Thanks again guys – I'm going to try to get the next chapter up really quick and I'll respond the other reviewers in the next chapter! See you then!_


	5. A Coffee Shop Instead

**A Coffee Shop Instead**

Gabreilla Moushigo

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tifa swore as she woke up in a puddle of her own drool. Must have been snoring, she thought as she wiped her face. A crick in her neck formed overnight from falling asleep on the damned table. Ugh… what a crappy day.

Someone had called last week, eager to buy her establishment. The price they offered was very generous and she decided to sell it right away. The new owners were going to scrap the bar and turn it into a coffee house. What a neat idea, she should have thought of that.

Tifa's situation started to dawn on her. She needed to move out… but to where? Would she go to Kalm still? Would Vincent be there? Was he delayed?

Now she wondered why she sold 7th Heaven in the first place. She rubbed the back of her tender neck. Tears pricked her dry eyes as she wondered what she would do now. Tifa had just assumed he would be here already. She blinked a few times, determined no to cry before she pounded the table with her free hand, causing it to rattle angrily. "Damnit Vincent!"

"Yes?" An answer from somewhere to the left came.

"Shit!" Her head snapped up, her neck protesting against the violent movement, the sharp pain shot down her spine. "Ow…." She lowered her head for a moment, rubbing her tender neck again.

Vincent was sitting at the bar, eating from the cherry bowl left out the night before. "Watch your mouth… Cid." She knew he was smiling after he said that.

"Hey!" She huffed indignantly, getting up. "And just where have you been?"

Her expression reminded him of Marlene when she threw a tantrum. "I was walking here of course." He explained, as if she were stupid, at least she thought so.

"What?" She asked dumbly, "Why didn't you call?"

Vincent reached into his cloak and pulled out his cell phone, clearly a bullet had gone through it. It was now nothing more than a mess of plastic and wires. "Sorry." He looked away, sensing her anger in the air.

Feeling very much the fool, she walked over and sat down next to him before hanging her head in shame. "No, I'm sorry," She apologized herself. "I thought that you might have changed your mind."

"Why would I do that?" He mimicked her earlier huff and helped himself to a few more cherries.

"I don't know," Tifa felt idiotic. "I guess I just… with all the Lucrecia and Shelke business that maybe. I dunno." She didn't even want to finish her sentence.

"Huh," He gave a shadow of a laugh. "I don't think so."

"I know it's stupid." She put her hands on the counter and twiddled her thumbs. "I guess when it took you a month to come back… I guess I began to worry a bit."

"I'm sorry to have made you worry." Vincent pushed the bowl of cherries out of his reach, removing the temptation. "I would have used Shelke's phone, but she dropped hers in the river." He made a stop at Cid's house too; he didn't have a phone at all. He asked if Cid wouldn't mind flying him back to Edge and the pilot agreed with a gleam in his eye. The bastard just dumped Vincent off in the middle of no where. Vincent was only too happy that Shera would probably beat the flyboy within an inch of his life when he got home and told her the story. He wouldn't be able to resist.

If she didn't… he would have to think of some fun prank to pull on him when he saw him next.

"Where is she now?" Tifa wondered aloud, still thinking about Shelke.

"I'm not sure, but I think she said something about finding her place in this world." Vincent sounded a little melancholy.

"How did you feel to know she had Lucrecia's memories?" Tifa finally asked. There was no point in dancing around the issue anymore than she had to.

He sighed, apparently knowing it would be coming. "It was strange I guess, having someone I barely knew… know me so well."

"I'll bet." Tifa nodded.

"I guess she unnerved me more than anything, but she is like me in a way." Vincent tapped his foot soundly on the foot rest. "We are both experiments. It's not her fault that she is the way she is, but I still find it… odd."

"I see."

"Really Tifa," He looked over at her with a grin. "Did you think I was interested in her?"

"Well no," She lied and then… "Maybe."

"I see." He mimicked her earlier statement. "Obviously no one knows my type then."

"What is your type Vincent?" She smiled at his softening tone.

"It certainly isn't someone who has my figure." He smiled at her lewdly as possible. "It's nice to have a little something to… grab on to once in a while."

Tifa turned beat red at that. "Vincent!"

"It's true."

"Have you been taking notes from Cid or what!" She poked him.

"I just had a drink with him, that's all." He laughed at her flushed expression. "That certainly did not leave enough time for him to rub off on me." He was feeling a little adventurous today, so he went on. "Although we _have_ discussed your attributes in times past."

If he thought she couldn't become even redder, he was sadly mistaken; her blush now covered her ears and part of her neck. She smacked him smartly on the arm. "I cannot believe you!" She covered her face and laughed a little. She was embarrassed but silently glad that Vincent had found a friend to warm up to.

Vincent decided to show her some of the mercy she had shown him in the past and changed the subject. "Are you leaving everything in your house to the people who bought your establishment?" He noticed that everything was in the same place as it always had been.

"Yeah, I think so." Tifa nodded, giving it a sweeping look. "I'm not really attached to anything in here anyway."

"I would have thought you might have at least sent all this liquor to your new business." He continued to pop one cherry into his mouth after the other. "It must cost a lot to start up again."

"I was thinking of making a coffee shop instead." Tifa threw the idea on the counter.

Vincent made a mental note to steal all of the cherry jars Tifa kept in the back. He hoped that Yuffie wasn't rubbing off on him. "Huh, so instead of seeing people coming in _after_ a bad day of work, you are choosing to see people who are about to _have_ a bad day at work?" He smiled then, and she saw a flash of teeth. His cloak was undone for the benefit of eating the cherries earlier. He didn't have anything to hide anyway; it was just the two of them. "Which is worse?"

"I guess I'll find out." Tifa said, craning her neck around.

"I guess you will." He repeated thoughtfully and then asked, "Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?" His elbow sat soundly against the bar as he rested his chin against his hand.

She knew what he was talking about, on the phone. "Yeah."

"I'm glad," He looked away from her then, a bit of an uncharacteristic flush coming to his face. He looked content.

Tifa decided to change the subject, so he would feel more comfortable. "Did you listen to Shelke and go talk to _her_?"

"I see she told you about the message." He looked back at her. "Yes, I did go see her."

"Ah," Tifa nodded. "And?"

"And I feel, like I can go on now." He smiled. "She wanted me to live life, so I should." The guilt that had been dragging him down for years was lessening. The dreams he had for around thirty years, finally stopped.

"That's good." She patted his shoulder fondly.

"Tifa?" He prodded, leaning into her arm.

"Yes?"

"I love you too." He placed his lips on hers before he rested his clothed forehead against her naked one. This was quickly becoming his habit of showing his great affection towards her. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

He only needed to say the word. "Ok."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_This was by far the most enjoyable chapters I've written so far._

_Unfortunately, I'm going to have a few more little weird, tie-up-the-loose ends chapters a bit later (with Cloud and all that). I hated to bring in stupid angst about a 19 year old (but looks like a 9 year old) girl. It's not something I felt like I could sweep under the rug and ignore completely, but I wanted to address it and get it the heck off of my plate as soon as possible. I cannot believe I found a couple even more gross than YuffieXVincent! (Sorry to all your fangirls out there but eewwwww!) VincentXShelke - bleh! I guess that they both are completely legal at age 19… but still. Ew!_

_Just be happy knowing that this is the last time I'm going to mention Lucrecia or Shelke in any romantic angst context. (Still feels grossed out). There is no point in drawing it out and beating that necrophilia/pedophilic dead horse in the head anymore than it has to be beat. (Ok, I made myself laugh with that one)._

_Anyways, Tifa is 23 years old and Vincent is 30 during DoC… I think that 7 years difference is enough thank you very much._

_The main thing is – is to focus in on Tifa and Vincent's relationship – and that's what I would like to do. I hate it when stories that are supposed to be about two certain people – are clouded over by… well… Cloud._

_Vinny The Vampire – I cannot believe you gleaned that off of the second chapter hehe. It's like you read my mind or something. I absolutely agree that a Shelke and Vincent relationship is crossing over into the twilight zone. I think that Shelke might have had some feelings for Vincent from her facial expressions, but it was just too gross to really consider. I almost wonder if they did that on purpose so he would never… ever have anything more than a platonic relationship with anyone. The girls are either taken or too young._

_Lady Shiva: I'm glad you liked it and I'll do my best!_

_Ok – that's two chapters in one day. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. It will be just a little while before I get the next chapters up. They are semi-written but I need add a few details and edit them a bit. A week at most… hopefully._


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time and they were still walking. Tifa mentally cursed herself for not buying a chocobo, this trip would have already been over and she would have a means of transportation after they were living in Kalm. Maybe she could go visit Denzel, he shouldn't be but a half an hour on a swift chocobo.

Vincent padded along in the grass. The bits of metal that he wore clanked together softly while the leather pants on his legs tightened and released as he moved about freely. He was relaxed with her here but she knew he could be absolutely quiet if he wanted to be. The Cerberus was in his holster but he habitually hooked his thumb in his belt every time he thought he heard a sound. When he paused to gather his location she could see a few objects prodding against the back of his cape. No doubt they were his Hydra and Griffin. He preferred only using his handgun, but the other weapons were very useful as well. He also put a great deal of money into customizing them… so he wasn't about to just throw them to the ground.

Seeing what he carried, Tifa was glad she decided to pack light. With her money safely deposited into the bank she had nothing else to grab except a few clothes. She had stuffed them into a backpack that she wore over her shoulder. She had the foresight to bring a sweater, but even that wasn't helping much right now. Unfortunatly she left her gloves on the nightstand at home! Her legs _and_ hands were freezing! The wind was finally, mercifully blowing against their backs, Tifa's exposed legs were saved. "At least the wind is blowing my skirt against my legs now, instead of off and up." She said aloud, hoping the break the silence.

Vincent was amused at her statement. Her odd clothing did have a tendency to blow about, not unlike his cape. He smiled but said nothing.

Tifa signed at his silence, she was exhausted and continued trudging after him. How he had the stamina to keep walking from morning to night was beyond her. She had been content most of the day, just looking at the countryside. Now it was cold and her frozen body kept her mind from wandering from the present. She wanted to take a break… right now!

Vincent's eyes went wide as he ceased to hear Tifa's soft footsteps behind him, followed by a dull thud. He turned around and she was just lying in a heap. "Tifa!"

"God, I am so out of shape!" She swore as her legs were burning from their exertion.

His heart slowed down once he realized that she was fine. "I should have stopped a few hours ago." He stated. He could tell from her face that she was miserable. "You must be hungry."

"I must be tired too." She rolled over and got into a fetal position.

Vincent wanted to laugh at how unhappy she looked, but decided to just sit down next to her instead. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten that you haven't been traveling around like I have." He began removing his Hydra and Griffin from their holsters strapped to his back. There was no need to be uncomfortable while he sat down after all.

"Yeah, well… it's my fault. I can still fight, but I've gone all soft as far as hiking from country to country goes." She rolled onto her back then and looked at him. "How do you do it all the time?"

"Practice I guess." He said simply and sat down next to her.

"Practice," Tifa sighed as splayed her hands on the grass beneath her. She liked the cool itchy feeling of the blades between her fingers. "I am a bit hungry, but I forgot to bring anything." She was so famished! She wondered if the grass resting beneath her hands would be good to eat if nothing more than to fill her belly.

He laughed softly at her, remembering that she had a tendency to pack a little too lightly. He unzipped a leather pocket on his pant leg and grabbed a few dehydrated apple slices and a piece of jerky. His hand emerged from his cape and he poked her forearm with his offering. "Here."

Tifa didn't waste a moment before grabbing them with a polite, "Thanks for the meal!" She sat up and tried to eat slowly, wanting to savor them as long as she could. It was a hard task to accomplish considering she was hungry.

"Drink some water." He chided when she was finished and just laid back down. "You'll be thirsty later if you don't."

"Yes sir." She joked, getting up again. Her hand found her small pack and began rummaging through it. She quickly found her water bottle and took at long swig for his benefit before putting it away.

"I got enough of that "sir" treatment assisting the WRO." Even though he held no official rank they had all treated him as if he were just under Reeve. It was nice to get some reverence he supposed, but he could have done without their quivering voices as they showed their respect.

"You probably scared them." She teased, finally finding one of the bottles of water she brought along. "You are pretty intimidating you know."

"Good." He grinned, bringing one leg up to rest his arm against. "But I don't possibly know why." He had meant to sound sarcastic, but it seems she took him literally.

"Not everyone around here is six feet tall Vincent." She semi-mimicked his movements and brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. "Besides you are absolutely wonderful at what you do. I'm sure none of them have seen so many soldiers taken down by one man before."

"Hm." He acknowledged, but to nod in agreement wouldn't be very humble of him.

"Of course," She looked up at the stars as if remembering something far away. "When I first met you I was a little afraid too." She looked up and saw if he had reacted, he hadn't and she looked back at the sky. "Not in the way you might think though. I guess I was more nervous than anything." She pulled the longer parts of her skirt around to the front so they would ward of the chill from the night air.

When she stopped talking he turned his head and glanced at her. She let her chin rest against her kneecaps and she held herself a little tighter than before. He wondered what she was thinking.

"You were always so quiet and reserved. I didn't really get to know you until Cloud left those few times." She smiled wistfully. "I never knew what to say I guess."

He wasn't sure how to react to her statement. "I'm sorry if I was unapproachable."

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Tifa shook her head and smiled. "It wasn't your fault anyway. I was shy too, you know?"

Compared to him, she was very outgoing. But if he had to compare her to someone like Yuffie or Aerith… then he would have to agree and say she was indeed a shy one. "I know."

"I think putting two people like that together that there is bound to be some awkwardness at first. I remember waiting for you to say something to me. I just didn't want to be a bother and try to get your attention if you didn't want it."

"You were never a bother to me." He remembered that she had broken the ice first, asking him after a particularly rough fight how he had been doing. He… appreciated it.

"I know." She looked down at her arms. "I knew that after talking with you, that we would be good friends."

"How's that?" He asked, keeping the flow of the conversation going.

"You had… have" She corrected, "A really kind voice. It helped me keep calm if I was ever afraid." She remembered when he would pat her shoulder or grab her hand briefly when no one was looking. He always knew when she was afraid and always reassured her. "And you have kind hands too."

Vincent looked at his metallic appendage, and thought on his right arm. His right hand he used to fire his gun. There was nothing kind about his hands really, but if she thought so… then maybe…

"They are, you know?" She grinned at his surprise; he clearly thought she could read is mind. "I know you too well."

"So it seems." He let her left arm fall to the ground in a more relaxed pose; he began plucking away at the innocent blades of grass. "I was glad that you spoke to me." He admitted finally. "You always did make me feel a little… lighter."

Tifa remembered Cloud saying something similar to that when he brought Marlene home. She didn't know why her mind drifted off at that particular moment. She just hoped that Cloud would get her note that she left with the new residents at her old home. They had agreed to let Cloud's belongings stay in a single room if he came to claim them in a month.

She stopped her worrying about Cloud claiming his belongings almost as quickly as the thought entered her mind. "That makes me happy." Tifa grinned at him, feeling goosebumps rushing up her arms. The cold was finally getting to her.

"Are you tired still?" Vincent asked softly.

"Yes." She hid her face from him with her hair. She was embarrassed about not being able to keep up with him.

It seemed as if he knew her thoughts too. She often thought of herself as a burden upon others and he didn't want her to think he felt that way about her. "I am tired as well."

"Really?" He could hear the relief in her voice.

He nodded and held out his arm. "Come here." She crawled over to him and he laid down flat on his back before he pulled her over on him. "I'm not very comfortable." He apologized as he pulled his cape out from under him and wrapped it around them both. He let a bemused smile cross his lips when she kicked her feet under the fabric as well.

Tifa rested her chin against his shoulder and let her hand fall around his waist. She shivered a little still, the chill not having left her body yet. He rubbed her back and arm instinctively, eventually she felt warm again and just snuggled up to him closely. "I think you're comfortable."

He wasn't sure what to say, so he squeezed her arm before placing his hand against the back of her head and into her long hair. "Sweet dreams." He copied a phrase she usually said to him before closing his eyes to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh! I had to write this chapter twice because it got erased! (eye twitches) I'm hoping I didn't miss any details I fixed earlier… that would be a pain._

_Originally, this section was only about paragraph or two (seriously). I was going to briefly mention something about her packing light, being tired and falling over. They were going to rest for a few moments and then get up again. It didn't sit well with me to just let their journey take up only a footnote in a chapter so it evolved into this – something to give my readers a little more insight into the relationship they have._

_I think so far Tifa and Vincent have been pleasant to each other, which is about it. There was the whole kissing thing and whatnot, but I wanted something else to happen I guess. (Bad Gaby I know). I thank in past chapters that there was some snippiness going on with between at times. I noticed it at first but I couldn't seem to change it. I think it happens when they are taken out of their comfort zone - they don't necessarily get angry but they get a little bristly (example: when Vincent got aggravated at Tifa for asking him to take off his cloak). I added the part to the paragraph where he felt bad for acting that way, to soften it a bit. _

_I think my own relationship experience is getting into the story as far as the little bristles go - haha. I think it helps make it more realistic in a way. No relationship is perfect and everyone fights. People have to make changes in how they interact in order to get along and I would like to write about how these two might need to change for their relationship to work. They'll still be themselves, but they will need to get used to each other and help each other out._

_I'm not sure why this chapter inspired me to write so much about this in the author's notes – haha. I guess it's because they are changing and it felt sort of nice to get to this point where they are a little bit more comfortable being near each other physically._

_Ok – enough of the mushy-stuff rant. _

_Anyways, I'm having lots of fun. I will take your spelling corrections seriously and I promise I will make the corrections. I think there are a few problems with right now and sometimes my story comes up a little wonky. / I added the last two chapters on and for some reason an hour or two later they were still not showing up even though I was able to click on the bar and see the chapter itself. I just don't want to make it so people can't read the first chapter or something. Once the website is a little more reliable I'll start correcting and updating old chapters._

_Read and review if you like my story - just a few constructive comments gives me strength to keep writing. (Wink, wink) (Hint, hint)! (Feels like such a review whore)._

_Ok – long winded author's notes – sorry – hehe – shutting up now. On to the Reviews! These replies might be a bit shorter than I wanted them to be – since my chapter got erased… so did my comments. I hope that I will do you guys some justice. You really make my day and give me a lot of information and pointers that help me keep plowing ahead and working on this fic._

_Lady Shiva: I'm glad you're still here and enjoying the chapters. I'll try to keep putting out more chapters and hopefully I won't have another fiasco like I did with this one hehe!_

_PokeTenshi: Thanks for proofreading. I definitely need other sets of eyes to look at this for me._

_Vinny the Vampire: I'm very happy that Square decided to say that there was nothing going on between the two of them. I did get the feeling that he might have cared about her in some way. He definitely encouraged her a lot. It's kind of funny that he would go into big brother mode hehe._

_I think the whole scene were he asked her to stay with him was one of the most difficult chapters to write. A lot of fun - but difficult. He seems like a very point-blank kind of guy for the most part. I was worried about making him seem a little too awkward at first but I realized if he acted completely business like that he might come off sounding scary or demanding. From the DoC game I realized that while he might have a tendency to tell males to buzz off that he speaks softly to the ladies. Well, except the evil ones of course._

_As far as Cloud goes, I think you'll be pleased with what I do with him. He'll make an appearance of course, but it's probably not going to be devastating or anything. I guess you guys will see what happens in the upcoming chapters – hehe._

_Thanks for writing scene specific comments; it really makes me happy to know that those little moments haven't gone unnoticed. You definitely help my confidence… and you don't hurt my ego either hehe._

_Jen – Ha! Thank goodness I didn't get to sappy! I was worried about that for a while. I'm glad you liked the leprosy thing – my husband reads my stories every now and then and he keeps saying that was his favorite part hehe._

_I get what you mean about the whole "Tifa and Vincent getting together even though they still love Lucrecia and Cloud" stories. It's like their relationship is just an afterthought to what they could have had with someone else. It usually makes me feel very unsatisfied to read such things – which is why I am writing my own story of course. I think "Candy Wrapper" and its sister story are two of the most loving and satisfying stories there are to read about Vincent and Tifa (that are complete). There are some nice ones coming out right now that are post DoC that I'm really enjoying too. I hope those authors continue. _

_Jen – Yeah, I had Vincent laughing and smiling more since the situation was light and he was alone with Tifa. I think I'm going to curb his smiling and whatnot around other people – but I wanted him to seem happier. You do raise a good point, his dark humor is gone and I think I'll watch some cut scenes from the game again to get a good look at what he says. I write about villains a lot and I need to make sure I don't make it too dark hehe. I think it will come out more as Tifa and he become embroiled in more serious situations._

_Ha – yes his cell phone. I kept wondering how the heck his phone still worked after he was riddled with bullets, shot by missiles and dropped to the ground over and over again. Every time he pulled it out in pristine condition I was like: yeah right!_

_As far as Cid goes – I absolutely love him. I would like to write him into the story if I can later on. He's a great friend and seems to like Vincent a lot. I also love his English voice actor hehe. He sounds like he's from Texas._

_Thanks again for the reviews guys! They mean a lot!_


	7. Where I Wanted Us to Stay

**Where I Wanted Us to Stay**

Gabreilla Moushigo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night inside the town of Kalm, it had taken them two days to travel by foot. The morning they left, the night they slept on the ground and it was night again before their journey had finally ended.

She could tell that the people here were still working on rebuilding their lives from what the Deepground soldiers had ruined. People had to once again, pick up the pieces that were left behind by evil forces beyond their control. For now, everyone was asleep and almost all lights were extinguished except for the occasional street lamp that hadn't been destroyed.

Tifa silently walked beside Vincent on the cobblestone streets. The soft footfalls of her shoes were drowned out by the incessant clanking of Vincent's boots as they made their way through town. With all the destruction around her, it was hard not to think of what had happened here. Tifa knew that he had been here just as Deepground attacked. She wondered how many of these people wouldn't be here now if it weren't for Vincent. "Are we almost there?"

"Mm." He grumbled, he didn't sound too pleased.

"What is it?" Tifa inquired.

"You'll see soon enough." Vincent trekked along quickly now as they neared the edge of town. Just as they passed the last building and the cobblestone turned into a dirt path she looked up.

Just outside the town, there were a few scattered houses. In the darkness it was hard to see them. Vincent kept up the pace until he finally stopped next to a ruined structure. "Here."

And she looked. "Oh dear," Tifa placed a hand over her mouth.

"That's what I said, only with a few more expletives." Vincent glared at the structure; obviously a large helicopter had landed on it. "Damn it all."

Tifa's hand finally fell from her mouth as she asked, "I am I correct in guessing that you took that down?" She pointed at what once was a Dragonfly.

"Yes." He grumbled sheepishly.

She looked back at the house, letting it sink in all the way. "On your new house?" Her eyes rounded a bit.

"Yes." He couldn't take his eyes away from the pile of wood, ash and a few tons of steel.

Tifa shook her head, almost feeling dazed. "Damn," Slipped through her teeth.

Neither of them had to speak a word, if he had gotten the owners to leave when he wanted them to about a month and a half ago…

"Yes," He agreed. "I have some good news…"

With the tension in the air she decided to try to make some light of it. "You had insurance?"

"No." He wished she would let him finish. "The day before I was supposed to sign the contracts and hand over the money - the town was attacked." That wasn't really good news, no one deserved what happened and the owners didn't deserve a ruined home either. However, it was good that he hadn't handed over all that money over just so his new home could be destroyed. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Tifa had been in there either. "And the elderly couple that lived here weren't in there for the night." He thought he would add, just in case she wondered. "_They_ had insurance."

"Are they going to rebuild?" She finally looked at him, finding it hard to keep her eyes from the fallen structure.

"Of course not," He huffed, "Why would they?" Really, after what happened they would definitely leave and use the money to rebuild somewhere else. He noticed she turned her attention back to the house. He frowned at the face she was making, she looked a bit sad. "I just wanted to show you it I guess." _I wanted to show you where I wanted us to stay._

"I know." Even though it was broken, she thought it might have looked very nice. "It must have been beautiful."

Vincent decided that that was enough and took her by the hand and began walking. She seemed a little confused, but took his lead. "I decided to find somewhere else. It's a little further out than this one but it's still nice… and a little larger as well." He definitely didn't like it as much, but he thought she might enjoy it. It didn't take long for them to walk to the next home, the house the he had picked was within eyeshot as he pointed it out.

Tifa looked up at this different home as they made their way to it. She decided to get a good look at it before she said anything. It was nice, a two story with a porch. The top floor even had a balcony that rested just over the deck. Tifa guessed it was the master bedroom on top floor with the balcony, it was wonderful. "It _is_ nice." she cooed, before giving him a jibe. "I hope you don't drop a helicopter on this one."

He gave her a startled look before patting the Cerberus attached to his hip. "I'll try not to, dear Tifa." He laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is just a bit of fluff really… not to mention a very short chapter. This part was supposed to be just a small section – just like the last chapter, but I managed to stretch it out again. Remember that Helicopter in Kalm? Of course you do! I thought it was funny how the stupid things always seemed to land outside of town or somewhere where no one would get hurt. I thought it would be a fun idea that Vincent might have destroyed his own home trying to save others. Not very nice of me I know, but it's a thought._

_I'm working on the next few chapters and the lemony twist is in sight! Yes, I was finally inspired to write something a bit more romantic. I hope you all enjoy it… but don't expect to see it for a while. No need to rush right? I know … I am evil for making you wait hehe._

_In other news – I just got one of those Vincent dolls that you can pose and stuff. Its soooo cool! I also have a wall scroll of him from Advent Children… (squee!) I'm very happy! I wanted to get a Tifa doll too – but I don't think they have any at the store right now._

_I cannot wait to find my Seymour Guado action figure as well. He'll be standing right next to Vincent. Did I mention Seymour was my favorite guy character from X? He might have been the bad guy but… ooooh! (Slaps herself a few times to stop from being such a drooling fan girl). Ok! I'm ready to write again! I might get another chapter out by the end of the day since this one is so short. No promises but we'll see! Read and Review!_

_On to the reviews!_

_Vinny the Vampire – The grass eating was from when I was a child. My family used to go camping and I remembered laying on the grass a lot like Tifa is right now. My mother was talking to a few of her friends and of course my brothers and I were starving. I think I might have sampled a few blades to see how good they were. As horrible as it was – the grass wasn't too bad. I guess anything tastes good when you're hungry. _

_I'm not sure yet when Cloud will make his appearance, but I have already done something with him for the next few chapters that you might find fun – mwa ha ha ha._

_Lady Shiva – Yes, I am very glad to have written that chapter. It was a lot of fun and it was nice writing a tender moment between the two of them. (Squeezes Vincent doll)._

_Jen – Good to know someone else has read Candy Wrapper – it really is awesome! I didn't use the Griffin too much – it was always more of a bother than anything. It was never as strong as the Cerberus. I think I only used it when I was running low on handgun bullets. The Hydra wasn't so bad though, I could see him using that a lot._

_I couldn't figure out the guns thing either – that's a lot of junk to be toting around on your person. The guns he had (even the machine gun) seemed to be pretty sleek and not too bulky, so I guess he just put them on his back underneath that cape of his. I guess he might have had a dimensional pocket for all of those bullets though… good lord._

_I took note of Vincent's height while looking at the other characters sheets. Growing up around people who are 6' – his height is around average to me (as far as men goes). My husband is 6' 4" and he is huge too. Its so weird having to look up to him all the time, not to mention it can be very intimidating when we fight haha. _

_I'll agree and say it's probably the way he holds himself and the way he acts that really gives him an intimidation factor. He's got a cool - get things done attitude. I thought it was hilarious when a few of the WRO grunts would talk to him – the way their voice would almost whine and tremble in fear. It was great – haha._

_I'm glad I managed to get more of Vincent back on that last one. I'm starting to really look at him a bit more and trying to be aware of what he is doing while he does it. While he might lapse a few times, I'm going to try to keep him into character for the most part. _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!_


	8. Of Course

**Of Course**

Gabreilla Moushigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning and Tifa had miraculously awoken before Vincent had even thought of opening his eyes. The furnishings were very sparse in this new house. Of course he didn't have much. She didn't either really. Tifa noticed a few chairs and a table that were left next to a dumpster last night. She promised herself she would return if they were still there by morning - and they were. It had, as she said, 'neat' design on it so she grabbed all three pieces and proudly placed them down in the dinning room area. At best, it was a bistro table, but it didn't matter… it was a table! Obviously, there was supposed to be a glass surface, so she just bought one this morning to go with it.

Vincent sat down a bit uncomfortably; the legs on the chair were short. He didn't like it much, but he let his legs kick out underneath the table. "Isn't this considered looting or something of the like?" He questioned.

"No way!" She shouted, completely serious. "It was outside… next to a dumpster! It's mine now!"

His nose wrinkled at that. "You're bringing other people's garbage into the house?" He now looked at the table with a little distain.

"Don't worry about it," She said simply, grabbing the pot of coffee and placing in front of him. "I washed them off before I brought them into the house." She pushed a coffee mug over to him and preemptively put sugar into her cup.

_She said that like it made it better_! He grabbed the pot and sloshed some of the coffee into his mug before pushing it a little ways back so she could reach it before taking a sip. "That's not the point."

She bit her lip, "Oh, I knew I should have brought some stuff."

He put his coffee cup down, looking at her seriously. "I'm sorry. I've lived so long without such comforts I guess I just didn't need anything outside the basics."

"Oh no!" She threw up her hands, sorry she said that. "Don't apologize at all. I'm just a whiner I guess." She said with a little laugh. "We don't have to worry about furniture though; I've always been a bit of a scavenger."

"Why?" He wondered aloud. "Why not get something new?"

She thought on that, finally adding coffee to her sugar. "Well, maybe because I've never had the money to get new things." She looked up. "Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" And then she stopped.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"Would we really be staying here all that often?" She put enough creamer in her coffee to make it a fawn color.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've always been something of a wanderer I guess." She turned the coffee cup on the saucer it was resting upon. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me along if you did." She tittered a bit, hopefully if he reacted strongly she could just act like she was making a joke. She knew he liked wandering around by himself, other wise he might still be working with the rest of AVALANCHE.

He hadn't thought of that, he was a bit of a mercenary wasn't he? "If I did leave, I would take you with me."

She brightened a little. "That would make me happy."

"But I would like some measure of peace for a time." He spoke frankly, drinking deeply before reaching for the pot again. "I would like to stay here as often as possible." He eyed her. "But I suppose I will pick up a contract here or there and we can go out gallivanting out into the wild if we like." He would give them at least a month to settle in before picking up a new one.

"That would be great." Tifa thought his choice of words was a bit funny, she never heard him say anything quite like that. It was nice that he was talking about taking her; she couldn't believe he would consider it even for a moment. She had him pegged all wrong. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that when she went to pour herself some more coffee she let it run over the side.

"Tifa?" Vincent prodded cautiously.

"Oops!" She pulled the coffee back up again. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

Vincent eyed her a bit, she was distracted obviously. He wondered if what he had said earlier might have made her happy.

Tifa changed the subject. "I guess I should really think about that coffee shop though… I'll need to come up with my half of the mortgage." Tifa said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "I'll have to hire co-manager so they can take care of the place while I'm off with you."

"That will not be necessary." He stated, almost finished drinking his second cup.

"But Vincent…" She twirled her cup some more.

"It's already paid for." He said, before she could say anything else.

"How in the hell did you pay for it all at once?" She asked, it sounded harsher than she meant it to.

"I _did_ work while I was away you know." Yeah, working between his good deeds and giving Reeve freebies… the cheap bastard.

"I know," She glared at him teasingly. "Mr. Guns-for-Hire."

It was his turn to set a glare on her. "Hmph!"

"We'll, it's true." Tifa crossed her arms, giving him a smile. "Well, then." Tifa cleared her throat. "You know… running a bar hasn't been all that fun and I'm guessing that a coffee shop would be about the same." Tifa also realized Vincent's "job" usually brought in enough money in one month than she would in an entire year slaving away in the service industry. "So maybe we could just… I dunno… do what you do all the time?"

He gave her an odd look, having not expected such a statement from her. "Really? I had always thought you liked your line of work." Whenever he had visited she always seemed happy enough. Maybe he hadn't been paying close enough attention to her.

"That's because you only saw me while you or one of our other friends were there." She smiled and shook her head. "It was just a way to make a living. I lived in the slums you know? I guess it was a good trade… I'd much rather have been a barmaid than… well." She didn't say and just left it at that.

"Ah." He understood.

"I guess it just sort of started over when Edge was reconstructing. Barrett and Cloud sort of helped me build it. I didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise. Besides, I had two children to raise. I couldn't just run off whenever I wanted. I needed a steady job _and_ household."

"I didn't know," Vincent sighed, looking at his coffee cup thoughtfully. "About how you felt."

"Well, it's not like I told anyone I didn't want to become some perpetual barmaid." She grabbed a spoon and started heaping sugar into her cup. "Like I said, it was a job and I had to do it for the kids." She grabbed the creamer and watched as the cold milk rose from the bottom like a thunderhead. "Now, I just want to go around again… see the world once more. I wouldn't mind settling down in a few years - just not yet." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Maybe then I won't mind being a barista."

"Until that day…" He lifted his glass.

"Until that day." She agreed and took a sip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa had settled into the new home quite nicely. Since she had no short term goals of making a coffee shop, she decided that she would put a majority of her money into savings and keep a little out to stock the house with things like towels and bed spreads. It was almost like she got to start her life anew and break all ties from the past. She felt free for the first time in years.

Vincent had kindly refused going with her at first, not sure how to properly furnish a house anyway. Besides he didn't want her to ask him what he thought of something, only to run it over and get what she wanted anyway. She had a habit of doing that.

Of course she never let him off easy. "If you don't go with me – I'll buy you a pink bed spread with unicorns."

"I'll come with you." He said immediately.

"That's what I thought." She rewarded him with a triumphant smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa lost him somehow. She stood on her toes a few times trying to catch a glimpse of him over the isle. She made out a very tall man walking soundlessly a few isles over. She could tell by his hair that it was Vincent. "Vincent?" The hair flinched, but walked obediently around the isle to where she was. "Oh!" She saw what was in his hands. "That's a very nice lamp!" It was a deep red shade of course, with glass beads that hung from it.

"Mm." He grumbled patiently.

Tifa took it from him and placed it gently into in the cart. "You're really picking out some nice things." She complimented him. "Are you sure you weren't a decorator instead of a Turk?"

That comment embarrassed him more than anything. "I can assure you that I wasn't."

She nudged him playfully. "Oh, come on, I was just kidding." He only made a noise with his throat to indicate he had heard her. She took him over the bed spreads and sheets. He picked up, to her surprise, white lacy sheets and a white quilt with a big red island flower right in the middle of it. She gave the items a startled look before she looked into his eyes. There was a faint hint of amusement to be found in them. She decided to ask him. "I didn't think you would like something like that."

He leaned down, as if to say something private. "Well, of course." He teased.

She pulled away, "Are you sure you want these?"

"Why not?" He grinned; somehow it didn't matter that he couldn't stand the sight of them. They just seemed like something Tifa would like. Not to mention he wanted to see her reaction when he picked out such things. She was obviously shocked. Mission accomplished.

"Well, alright." She said with an air of finality before she took the items from him and put them in the cart. She smiled at his selections. "You seem to like red."

His response was the tug at his cowl. "Of course." He said again, walking away from her to the next isle.

"Of course." She repeated, following after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More fluffiness! I guess I wanted them to do something pretty mundane… God I'm so boring! Stick with me though - things will be fun soon enough. I decided to throw this chapter in for the day because my last chapter was so short – not to mention silly._

_Some turbulent and interesting times will be coming soon – until then please read and review because it makes me very happy when you do. I never put up the "you have to be signed in" stipulation for this story so even you guys without accounts can give me some feedback. Don't worry – I won't bite hehe._


	9. Just Tell Me When to Stop

**Just Tell Me When to Stop**

Gabreilla Moushigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha – just screwing with you about having to wait a few more chapters! _

_Lemon Content – You Have Been Warned!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a week and they had managed to fill the house with various essentials. Shopping really wasn't that bad… really. He just had about enough of it for now… Tifa was inclined to agree with him.

Vincent lay awake in his bed tonight. He heard the water going downstairs and he guessed that she might be taking a bath in that small tub downstairs when she knew perfectly well there was a bigger one adjoining his room. She kept herself from his quarters often, and he wasn't sure why. Did she think that maybe he didn't want her touching his things? He wouldn't mind really, her coming in here and arranging anything to her liking. It's not like he would ever do it… unless it was too heavy and she asked him push or pull something here or there.

Vincent rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't know why he was even thinking this way. He should just sleep already.

The door to the bathroom opened downstairs, followed by Tifa's silent feet until she closed her door behind her.

He knew it had only been a little while, but he wondered what it would be like to… be with her. He had such thoughts before, even while he first met her. It was embarrassing to say the least.

What should he do anyway? Shouldn't he wait for her to come to him? Was it too soon or would she be ready?

Vincent almost decided on letting her make the first move on him, but then he remembered something she said not too long ago. She was shy. She waited a while to even speak with him because she was nervous. A sweat broke out onto his skin, _Maybe I should_…

After wrestling with the idea for what seemed like forever, he decided to get up. If anything he would at least invite her to sleep with him. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this anyway.

Vincent got out of bed and threw a pair of boxers on and a t-shirt she bought for him. He allowed his feet to hit heavily on the stairs so she could hear him descend. No point in frightening her. Before he knew it he was standing just outside her door. He took a steadying breath, now was the time to have courage! He grabbed the knob, turned it slowly and opened the door. The hall light was not on and she had already shut her light off. It was completely dark.

He padded his way to her bed, his little toe meeting an ill fate against her night stand. He stifled a curse with a well placed palm against his mouth. Was she awake he wondered? Certainly she hadn't fallen asleep yet… how long had he been debating with himself? He decided to push the envelope and reach out to her. His hand fumbled across the bed but found nothing, nothing at all. "Mm?" His throat rumbled. He began reaching everywhere for her before getting onto the bed itself… and found she wasn't there. "What?"

A flash blinded him and he covered his eyes. "Vincent?"

Blast! He forgot about the walk-in closet. "Tifa." He only said her name.

"Are you ok?" Tifa knew he would not answer and went on to explain. "I was just putting some clothes away in the closet. I'm sorry if the light was out – I was just trying to save on power." She smiled at how he was sprawled out on all fours on her bed. "You should have turned the light on."

"Yes." He looked away sheepishly.

Tifa turned off the light in the closet and walked over to the bed. Vincent moved over so she could sit down next to him. He wondered how his semi-not-even-anywhere-near perfect plan went so wrong. He waited a moment after he felt her weight against the bed. Her feet were obviously still touching the floor. She shifted a bit and sighed. A smile touched his lips that she would never see. She was still being shy, even though he already came into her room. Obviously there was still some hope for him yet.

Tifa could only curse herself at the moment. She was still a bit of a girl at heart and rued the fact that she quite possibly ruined the most romantic moment in her life. If she had just stayed in bed… "Tifa," Her body almost went into a spasm as she felt him speak her name on the back of her neck. His hand brushed her hair to the side of her shoulder before encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him. Her mind must have shorted out somewhere along the way because she had absolutely no idea what to do.

Vincent could feel the tenseness of her body, but knew she was not afraid. He nuzzled the pulse at her neck and could feel her heart fluttering against his cheek. Part of him was pleased that he could get such a reaction out of her with a simple word. "Tifa," He said her name again, before he turned her head and kissed the side of her mouth. He corrected and pushed himself forward and kissed her lips.

She closed her eyes, even though she could not see. He might have only whispered her name, but it was enough to send her heart beating even faster than before. "Vincent,"

Now he realized how she felt when he said her name. He let a shiver of excitement go through him. He didn't know why, but he felt a surge of protectiveness go through him. With it, of course, came arousal.

Vincent nuzzled the side of her neck, feeling her shake like a leaf as he did. His right arm snaked around her waist again and rested on her stomach to hold her to him. He kissed her neck and shoulder before giving her a few well placed love bites that sent her shivering madly against him. Her shaking, coupled with her moans started to take their toll on his self control. His mind cautioned himself to go bit slower, but his other half simply told him that this would be the outcome either way.

There he went again, getting excited over a few kisses…

Her voice was a nervous one. "Vincent, I don't know what to do." He could feel her fidgeting. "I don't know if I am ready to…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Do not worry," His voice was gentle. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to… just tell me when to stop."

And that's all he had to say for the stress to leave her body, although she still trembled against him. "Ok." She nodded.

"That's better." He pulled her further onto the mattress until her whole body rested upon the bed.

He was over her now, letting his left arm take the brunt of his weight lest he crush her under him. Her hips were cradling his as he pressed her into the mattress. He kissed her lips, her cheek and then her forehead. This was his favorite place on her it seemed. She tentatively looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back each time. While he usually enjoyed starting their kisses, it made his heart swell when she began one herself. He wasn't sure how far this was going, but it was definitely exciting to find out. He would more than likely find himself in a shower afterwards but it would be worth it if he could become a little closer to Tifa in the mean time.

His right arm traced the side of her body, grazing her breast and ending only where her night gown left off at her thigh. He took a steadying breath; her knees would have been knocking together if he didn't have a leg between the two. Her scent was driving him crazy. She was aroused but she was becoming drawn up so tightly he wondered if he might have frightened her.

Sensing his hesitance, she ventured a few words of encouragement. "It's ok; you can keep going if you want to."

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned to the side, redistributing his weight to the left of her and ran his hand under the hem of her night gown and up her thigh until he reached her naked hip. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Tifa," This time her name was little more than a purr of pleasure. He pushed his left arm under her head, making sure that his mechanical fingers did her no harm as they went.

As he pulled up her night gown, which was more like a long t-shirt. She was thankful for the privacy the dark provided her. If there had been a light on she might have been more than tempted to cover herself shyly. The fabric was bunched up over her chest as he gradually made his way down her neck and to her breasts. She had touched herself there before, but with someone else doing it, it felt amazing. His hand massaged her left breast while his mouth took on the right. She couldn't see what he was doing, but it felt so wonderful she didn't realize her arms wound themselves around his back, letting her short nails scrape the skin there. Apparently he enjoyed her touch as well, and it made her happy.

He wasn't quite ready to move his mouth away from her breasts just yet, not to mention if he decided to take a more southern route she might quickly become embarrassed. He would save that - among other things - for another night. Rather than pushing his luck with something like that, he decided on using his hand instead.

He removed his hand from her breast before putting two of his fingers in his mouth; he sucked on them for a moment before gently bringing his hand down to her sex, sliding in one finger while the other ruthlessly exploited the nub of her pleasure just outside her entrance. "Vincent." His name was like a prayer as she rocked her hips against his hand. Tifa's face was cradled in the nook of his neck and her throat was filled with wanton moans and he could barely stop himself from shaking with excitement. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and her body was so tight against him it was nearly insufferable. Just when her body stiffened and tightened around his fingers – the loud ring from her phone startled her – bringing her to her senses. Damn.

"Sorry." She apologized; her body was still trembling beneath him. He knew she was going to get up and answer it.

"Ignore it." His lips met hers again, hoping to entice her to stay with him.

"I can't." She almost whined, removing herself from his grasp… albeit a little reluctantly. She reached over and grabbed her cell from the night stand, it was easy to find with the glowing screen and the incessant music. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly. "Oh, hello Cloud." Tifa got into a sitting position on the bed, her feet dangled over the side. "No, I am fine. How have you been?" He could feel her eyes on him at him at that moment. "No, I was just… exercising." She lied and Vincent stifled a laugh. "Yeah, sorry… I wanted to tell you sooner." He imagined Cloud on the other line, asking his questions and answering Tifa as she talked. "So you did get all of your things out of the old house – that's great. No, I didn't need the money for the house and restaurant." She paused, listening to him. "Business was so-so but I could have made it if I wanted to." She listened again. "Yes, I am staying with Vincent. No, we are not living in that old mansion… you need to stop watching all those old movies." She patiently waited again. "No, we're staying just outside Kalm. No, Cloud… I have my own room." She huffed indignantly, and then as she listened longer she has to stifle a laugh. "No Cloud, I'm fine. Vincent isn't a vampire, Cid just made that story up to scare you." She got up on the bed again, this time putting her legs underneath her as she listened. "Yeah, I know."

Vincent, finding Tifa completely rude now that she was ignoring him, listened in on her conversation. It didn't seem like the small talk was going to end anytime soon to his disappointment. He did find the comment from Cid to be on the side of hilarious. He could imagine the bastard telling that Chocobo haired boy that ridiculous story. Cid was a man of many talents; apparently fibbing and story telling were but a few. As an attempt at humor he made his way to Tifa, he could feel the heat coming off of her cooling body as he bent his head down to her neck and latched his teeth gently onto her throat. She made a squeaking noise that he found to be adorable. She was all the while trying to pass it off as nothing to Cloud. She knew she wasn't trying to hide their relationship so much as trying to hide what they were doing at this very moment, which gave Vincent ideas.

"No, you don't have to visit so quickly." Tifa laughed nervously as Vincent's arm slide around her middle before taking a dive between her legs. "_Oh God_, no I'm doing great. Maybe later?" She was trying not to whimper.

From this position, not only could he nibble on her neck and please her, but he could massage her breast too if he were careful to only touch her with the leathery portion of his prosthetic arm. He gave a fleeting thought to maybe finding a way to remove the sharp claws when he didn't need them - but for now - he just didn't give a damn.

Tifa listened as Cloud droned away about meaningless things. She really didn't care anymore. When she began to fidget again Vincent sank his teeth down to hold her into place and began working his fingers at a faster, steadier pace. The cool metal from his robotic arm against her heated skin was yet another pleasant sensation. The same hand came up to cover her mouth and she shivered and moaned through her orgasm. She saw lights flash behind her lids for a moment as her body tightened around his fingers. The sensations that wracked her middle shot up into her neck where he held her captive and went back down to her belly again. He removed his hand when he was sure she was finished moaning. She was still panting from earlier, thank God. Cloud was completely unaware of what happened as Vincent brought his lips from her neck to latch onto hers. He pulled her back into a laying position as he ravaged her mouth.

Honestly, this was as far as Vincent was willing to go tonight. He just couldn't help stealing a few more kisses.

The boldness of his touches and the possessiveness that shone through in his kisses made her mind spin that she almost dropped her phone. She definitely wanted to hurl it across the room at this point.

"Tifa?" This time Vincent could hear Cloud's voice since his ear was so close to the phone. "Are you ok? Your breathing has gotten a little worse."

Vincent gave her a moment to answer, "I'm fine, really." He then covered her mouth again.

"That's good." Cloud said cautiously. "Look, Teef. I know you don't want me to come just yet since your getting settled in… but I think I might head over there in a little while, ok?" He went on to say, "I won't come too soon, I just wanted to stop by and make sure everything was alright."

No use delaying what was going to happen anyway. "Ok."

"That's great." Cloud said, "I guess I'll call you before I leave, but… you know…"

"Yeah," Tifa almost laughed. "No promises."

"Yeah," Cloud repeated. "See ya Teef."

"Mm hm." She hung up the phone.

The thought of Cloud coming over to ruin his fun was almost enough to squelch his excitement. He didn't hate Cloud by a long shot, but he enjoyed his privacy. "I guess it was inevitable."

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled. "He'll find out soon enough, and he'll have to learn to not be so protective of me."

"Tifa," He looked down at her with a gentle expression.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Sleep with me tonight." He rested his head against her chest. "Although… I know I'm not comfortable." While his voice was plain, there was a joke underneath it all.

Tifa laughed. "You're comfortable enough." She ran her fingers through his hair before he got up to leave.

"Come to my room in a few minutes." He requested, before making his way to the door, once again stubbing his toe.

"Why a few minutes?" She asked.

He grinned, despite the pain shooting from his foot. "You know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lemony goodness. Hope you liked it hehe. I was trying to figure out the name of this chapter… and I thought I might hide the lemon warning – but I figured I would give the prudes out there a fair warning if they decided to ignore the M rating anyway._

_I finally got inspired to write something the other day to my excitement.. Who would be the aggressor and whatnot? From the fics I've read – it's usually Tifa who puts all the moves on Vincent to get him to come out of his shell. This time I let Vincent have to chance to start something… hehe. _

_The only thing I was worried about during this chapter – was making their interactions seem forced since it was so soon. I almost made him leave her room after she came out of the storage room because he might have been too embarrassed to continue. _

_Then again, I remembered that Vincent is a guy and that even though guys can be gentlemen… they are still guys. I think he came off just pushy enough to get something going without seeming threatening. Again – there is that fine line I have to walk with their relationship. I was also pleased at where I had him stop – I wanted to go further… but I believe that he would respect her earlier wishes rather than trying to trudge ahead and get whatever he could as fast as he could._

_I keep trying to think if he should act more softly in some circumstances or a bit more nonchalant in others. I think I'm getting the hang of the balancing act._

_As far as his arm goes – I'm under the impression that it might still be a prosthetic. Yes, I know it looks a bit more like armor in DoC and Advent Children – but still. If you think of what his specialty is in – it makes no sense for him to wear the thing. As I'm watching him reload his bullets or aim his gun, all that metal and those pointy fingers cannot be good for his aim or anything else for that matter. Sure it could be used as a weapon, but maybe a bayonet would be better suited to him instead? It just might be a more humanlike appendage than let's say… Barret's machine gun arm? His arm might also be a bit outdated and looks the way it does – I have no clue though._

_Even if we find out later that it's not a prosthetic but his real arm under there – I guess for this story – it is._

_Oh yes, and get ready for the next chapter… I hope you're ready for a bumpy ride! Mwa ha ha ha!_

_On to the reviews!_

_Lady Shiva – Yeah, haha. I was going to have him stay behind – but I decided at the last second to have him go shopping with her. If the last part of the story seemed like an afterthought to their conversation during their morning coffee – it was. Just another one of those chapters that wasn't going to last long until I figured out how much fun it would be to make him do silly things like buy furnishings._

_Jen – I always look forward to seeing your reviews – thanks for reviewing for each chapter by the way – it gives me lots of insight into each one._

_I know about those action figures – expensive! I want to get the Cloud and bike set but that would be about the same price as the Highwind. I saw a tiny figure of Tifa too – but I really wanted to get the big nice one. I also want a "Barbie" sized Seymour doll (there I go again) but they only have the small ones. I can't believe that I even found an Advent Children doll for Vincent… what with the DoC out and all that._

_Good – that means I'm getting the hang of writing his character. I took note that he enjoys sitting pretty casually anywhere anytime. That's something I would never have thought of him doing._

_I always thought that the helicopters would land in town myself – Deepground was trying to destroy the world and I thought they were supposed to be going on a killing spree._

_The house – Thank goodness he didn't put any money down on it – hehe._

_Jen – I absolutely loved Reeve during DoC – he was the comic relief. We'll be hearing from him during this fic as well – hehe. I know I am going to have so much fun writing about him – even if it's just a little bit._

_The continuity thing – ACK! You are absolutely right! I just went back this morning and wrote some more on both chapter 7 and 8 to add a little info so the timeline wouldn't be so confusing. Thank you for catching that for me – since I skip around a lot I tend to over look tiny details that could really confuse people._

_Thank you for reviewing again – you really help me out a lot more than you know._

_Daylo – Thanks for adding me and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! You don't really need to know the small details of DoC – since they probably won't make their way into the fiction. I'm sure as long as you have a basic idea of what happens that there shouldn't be too much confusion. My warning at the beginning is more for people who want to see what happens for themselves and don't want me to ruin it for them before they get to play. Since some like to wait until the price drops I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't upset anyone in the meantime by not giving out at least one spoiler warning._

_Daylo – Haha – it would be nice to have more reviews – but I am very pleased with the ones I do have. Even the short reviews I am receiving are good ones that tell me what I'm doing right (and wrong too). I'd much rather have a few of with the same kind of feedback that I get here than receiving many update-soon's hehe. You guys have been really great… (so happy)._

_I'm glad you are enjoying the fic without becoming bored. I was worried that this wouldn't be as exciting as espionage and whatnot – but I guess that a new relationship can be just as thrilling and new._

_Thanks again guys! Everyone – Please read and review! (smiles)_


	10. Move on From Here

**Move on From Here**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was really going well, of course that was all about to change. But right now, everything was perfect. Last night, Tifa had slept by his side, on _his_ bed no less. His mind still reeled from the intimacy they had shared. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. He felt almost normal after so many years of guilt and torment.

Tifa was standing next to him, cutting the fat off of the beef. He diced the vegetables on his respective cutting board. They both worked in compatible silence. She washed her hands before shuffling the vegetables off of his cutting board and into a bowl. He felt himself become amused at this, even though the vegetables would be boiled along with the beef she still washed her hands anyway. Before returning to cut up the meat she washed her hands again and dried them briefly on the towel next to the sink.

"You like to wash your hands a lot."

"Habit I guess." Tifa smiled, feeling a little self conscious.

Something in his head warned him about what he was about to say next, but he figured that it would be alright to talk about. "Lucrecia used to do that a lot."

"I guess she would since she was into all that science nonsense." Tifa hadn't realized how that might have sounded before she let it leave her mouth. "I mean, she couldn't… contaminate… or… God I don't know." She was drying her hands still, even though they were already dry. Why did she just say that?

What she just said had irked him a bit. "I wouldn't say what she was doing was nonsense." A part of his brain buzzed in his ear, the same part that warned him not to bring it up in the first place was now telling him to drop it already.

"Well," Tifa was beyond flustered herself; she didn't know what she was saying anymore. "You can't honestly believe what she was doing was good or anything. I mean, she worked with Hojo and everything… and let him have her baby. What kind of mother could do something like that?" _Oh God! Just shut up already!_ Her mouth just kept going on incessantly even though her brain begged it to stop before a disaster came about.

He embedded the knife into the cutting board before he turned a glare at her. She flinched and grabbed the towel and wrung it in her hands. She knew she had just crossed the line with that one. "You didn't know her, you don't know anything about her!"

This was the first time she had ever seen him really angry since that time they had fought against Hojo. To think that he was leveling any portion of that anger at her made her heart squeeze in fear. Then the other part of her mind kicked in, the one that felt justified in saying everything she had said. Then she became angry at him for being angry at her. "I _do_ know she didn't have an ounce of common sense like most scientists. I _know_ she must have been brilliant Vincent, but she thought that she would be alright experimenting on her _own_ baby!" The thought sickened her. "How can you defend someone like that so passionately when she did that to her own child… and after what happened to you?"

He was so angry he was shaking. His fist came down on the counter loudly, so hard that the wood cracked underneath the force. On other circumstances he might have tried to talk to her calmly, he might have tried to tell her that Lucrecia had made a lot of mistakes and lacked some capacity in the common sense department. However, he did think that she was a victim of Hojo, just like he had been. The man had pulled the wool over all of their eyes. Lucrecia was also young and impressionable; being married to such a manipulative man like that. And well… she also had saved him.

Given the most recent events in his life he felt the need to defend her even more, even if he was talking to his current love. There would be no calm conversations now. "How dare you!" He growled. "How dare you accuse her? You don't know anything at all!" He stalked over to her and cornered her into side of the counter. Both of his arms gripped either side of countertop to keep her from escaping. She flinched and looked down at the towel in her hands. He was going to say something he was going to regret now, but he couldn't stop the words from rushing from his mouth. "You say she has no common sense, but what about you!"

At that, she bristled. "What about me?"

"You followed around a man for an entire year that didn't even want you!" He raged. "You know he loved someone else! How could you be so blind!"

"What about you!" She borrowed his earlier phrase. "How can you judge me for loving someone who was _available_ while you had an affair with a _married_ woman!"

She had turned his attack around on him, which angered him to no end. "That was different." He said lamely.

"How was it different Vincent!" Tifa wailed, fisting her hands in the washrag.

"It was different because she loved me back… unlike your adolescent crush on that half wit." He growled, his face almost touching hers. She looked away from the intensity of his gaze, but did not move.

"Well I'm so sorry my feelings are so childish!" She wanted to lay into him so badly, but she was unsure of how he would react to that. She didn't even know how this had escalated as far as it had – but she knew it to be her fault. He must have kept yelling at her, but she wasn't listening anymore. She just twisted her fingers nervously wishing she wouldn't have said a thing.

Vincent looked down at her curiously. When Tifa didn't respond to him but wrung the washrag in her hands he lost it. He grabbed it from her and flung it away. "Are you even listening to me!"

At the physical intrusion she pushed him away, forcefully enough to put him off balance. He fell strait on his posterior. She flew past him and ran to the door. She only turned to glare at him and left with these words. "I followed him because he was my friend! I knew he loved Aerith! The only reason I was with him is because I wanted to see him happy before I left him alone!" She couldn't stop shaking now.

He was stunned into silence, feeling very much like a fool. His temper was cooling and he realized everything thing he had just done and said with a strange kind of horror. He had crossed the line… and now she was going to leave. "Tifa…"

"Shut up!" She barked. "I wanted to come here with you because I thought you loved me!" She was crying now. "I was so happy because I thought that we could finally be together. But now I can see… I can't say anything about her can I? Well I'm sorry I'm not your perfect Lucrecia, Vincent!" Then she said the worst thing she could think of, even though she didn't mean it. "I'm sorry I even came…" She looked away. "I'm sorry I even loved you in the first place." She wrenched the door open and walked through it. Her pride wouldn't let her run back in and take it all back.

All the reflexes in the world and he couldn't do anything but sit there on his ass while she ran out of his life. "What have I done?" He buried his face in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa had spent her entire day running around town trying to keep herself from crying. "Oh! Why did I say that?" She was talking to herself now, causing passersby to stare at her strangely. It got so bad that she finally decided to check into the inn so she would have some privacy to break down in. She managed to get through the door and shut it behind her before she lost it. "Oh," She covered her face with her hands. "Why did I say those things?" She kneeled to the floor before laying down on it to sob brokenly. She knew how touchy he would be about the whole Lucrecia thing. She knew but she kept going anyway. All she wanted was for someone to love her… it wasn't fair. Why did she have to do that… everything was going so perfectly. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go back now. There was no way he would take her back after what she had said. She didn't just insult Lucrecia but told him she wished she never loved him to begin with.

After there were no more tears to cry, she felt thirsty and she couldn't breathe out of her right nostril. The other hole was barely open and was making an odd whistling noise that sounded funny. She picked herself up and went into the bathroom. She blew her nose loudly with the tissues provided. She grabbed a cup, filled it up and drank. The reflection in the mirror was surreal. She surely felt as ugly as she looked right now. She ran the water again before splashing some in her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was sitting at the table that Tifa had salvaged from the garbage. His fingers tracing the weird scroll design underneath the glass. He hated this table when it first came in, now it seemed like the most perfect table in the world since Tifa had picked it up.

Tifa had been right, Lucrecia was a brilliant scientist. She worked so hard at what she did that maybe she ignored her baser feelings that would have warned her against being with Hojo and definitely against thinking she could experiment on her own child. While he had already moved on in his heart, he still felt the need to defend her. After all, the woman did save him. He kept reminding himself.

Then again, he could understand how Tifa felt as well. Because of Lucrecia, an innocent child had been warped; Vincent had been experimented on not only by his former love interest but by her cruel husband as well. What Tifa didn't know, however, was that Lucrecia had apologized to him for all that had happened. She admitted to her mistakes without compulsion.

Tifa of course, had no idea - because he never told her. No wonder she said the things she did… she didn't know. It wasn't her fault. Tifa also left him with some biting words, but he knew she didn't mean them… or at least he hoped so.

Silent tears went unheeded as he walked into the kitchen for something to drink. There he saw the damage to the counters he himself had done. The wood was cracked, and the edge where he had held her into place had the strange markings only his left hand could create.

He looked down at his hands at that moment; the ones she had said were so kind. They didn't deserve her praise after what he had done. He let them fall to his sides dejectedly. "I must have… frightened her." He brought his arm up to run it through his hair.

What was he going to do now? He should never have even said those things and he couldn't blame her for leaving now.

Should he just let her go? Wouldn't she be better off without him? Maybe he should, she could be happy with someone else… maybe Cloud would snap out of his eternal funk and realize that he really loved Tifa. He was sure the blond did, he might even jump at the chance to come and get her after what had just happened this morning.

Why did the thought of Cloud coming to get her infuriate him so?

Vincent sighed before he realized what he had to do. He had already let one woman slip through his fingers. He would not let Tifa go without a fight. Right now he needed to pull himself together, find her, apologize and then beg her to come back if necessary. He would not let the past repeat itself. Vincent could stand no more regrets or lost opportunities for pride's sake.

He pulled his arm across his eyes before going to his room to don his headband and cloak. He pulled his gun belt around his waist that hung on the hat rack in the corner. The one Tifa had picked out for him.

He walked down the stairs and out the door. Kalm was a small town, with a little detective work he would find her in no time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa had decided to sneak back into her room to get her things. She was just nearing the house when she heard the knob rattle. She had practically run to the side of the house as she heard the front door squeak as it opened. She watched as Vincent briskly made his way out of their home and down the street into Kalm. She wondered where he was going. Was he going to leave now that she wasn't there anymore or was he just leaving to find work to clear his head? She waited until he was out of hearing range before she tip toed up the stairs and made her way to the door. Usually he locked the door behind him, but today in his rush he had forgotten. _He must really be upset._

Tifa made her way up to her room, grabbing her backpack from her side table and grabbing a few of her clothes from the closet. She pulled her cell phone charger out of the wall and placed both it and her cell into the bag. She paused, looking at the night stand. Her hand went to the drawer and pulled it out, a simple velvet choker, with a cross that dangled as a charm, lay inside. Vincent had bought it for her because she thought it had been pretty. She had barely worn it, worried that she might ruin it. Now she put it on now without reservation. She might have left Cloud's expensive engagement ring in her old house with his things, but she wouldn't leave behind a strip of cloth and a piece of silver that Vincent had given her.

She began walking and found herself in Vincent's room. She gave it a look around. She was really going to miss this place. Tears began to prick her eyes again and she wiped her arm across her face angrily as more came. She would miss making him that horrible earl grey tea he loved so much, she was going to miss helping him weed the garden and all the other mundane things they had done around here. She was also going to miss his quite companionship as he sat next to her at night and read the newspaper or surfed around the televisions channels trying to find out what the weather would be like tomorrow.

She was going to miss the smell of old leather and seeing that tattered cloak that should have been replaced with a new one years ago, swing from his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was known well enough in town that he could easily ask if anyone had seen his companion. Tifa was a little less known than he was, especially since the two of them rarely left the house together… if at all.

"Oh yes," One woman had said. "I saw that poor girl talking to herself. She mustn't be right in the head."

"Don't speak of things of which you have no idea." Vincent bristled, realizing that those very words had landed him in the mess he was in now.

The woman shrugged, thinking he was very rude and walked away from him. She had no other information for him anyway.

His detective work finally led him to the inn where she had checked into for the night. He questioned the innkeeper, the man suspicious of him. Being a former Turk he usually knew just what to say. "I'm meeting my wife here, her name is Tifa." It felt weird saying that about someone who probably never wanted to see him again.

The inn owner only shook his head with a smile and told him her room number. He wasn't about to give the man a key though, just in case.

Vincent went to her room and knocked on the door, there was no answer since she wasn't even present. He didn't know that of course. "Tifa?" He rapped on the door just a little louder. This time he used his left hand so it would make more of a clanking sound. He sighed, she wasn't answering him and wasn't coming out. One thing left to do. He took a step back. "I'm breaking down the door!" He warned before the door gave way to his shoulder. The pitiful lock snapped against his weight and he stumbled into the room. He flicked on the lights. It was empty.

That only left the bathroom, the hair on the back of his head stood on end as he noticed there was no light on in the only room she could be in. He hesitantly grabbed the door handle before opening it slowly. "Tifa?" He called. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. There was nothing.

He left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. He stomped down the stairs, feeling as if he had been duped. He wasn't going to be deterred so easily, and he would have to remain cordial to that fool of an innkeeper if he wanted any information. "Where is she?" He asked the inn keeper for the second time today. "She wasn't in her room."

The innkeeper didn't have a clue that Vincent had forcefully let himself into the room to find out if she was there or not, other wise he might not have been so quick to answer. "That's right," He shook his head, remembering now. "She said she needed to get something. She seemed urgent." He turned his eyes to the door. "I think I saw her walk to the right as she left."

"Thank you." Vincent decided not to get angry at this man for not providing this information earlier. He couldn't delay his search anymore than it had been already. During his walk he scanned the stores, making sure to get a good look in the windows to see if she was in any of the shops. He doubted she would pick up any supplies, as that wasn't usually her style. His ears rang when he heard a merchant yelling in the market place.

"Chocobos!" The typical salesman with a loud and obnoxious voice rang out with all the others. "They have been raised in captivity and hand fed!" The man realized Vincent had taken an interest. So naturally - he swarmed him. "You look like an intelligent young man, Vincent right? You travel a lot. Wouldn't getting to your destinations be much faster on one of these beauties?" He patted the one with dark black feathers next to him, it warbled gently. "This one looks like she would suit you nicely with her coloring and whatnot."

Vincent gave the giant bird a passing interest. "Did you see a young woman with long dark hair come past here earlier? She was wearing a blue sweater with a black skirt."

"Oh boy did I!" The man clapped his hands together, startling the bird beside him. True enough, the bird did not try to peck the salesman as a wilder Chocobo might. "She bought one of my finest Chocobos, a very pretty yellow one." He nudged Vincent familiarly. "What a body too, vavoom." He made curvy gesture with his hands. "Do you know her?" Little did this moron know, he was talking about someone completely different than Tifa. Not to mention she was blond and had an orange sweater. Vincent didn't know that though.

"Yes," Vincent wanted to strangle him, but decided against it. "Is this Chocobo next to you faster than the one she bought?"

"Oh," The merchant smelled a sale coming on and patted the dark bird fondly. "Yes! They might be from the same clutch but this little girl is one of the fastest and most gentle darlings I have ever raised." Then he added. "It'll be sad to part with her."

Vincent sighed; this was going to take a while. "How much?"

After haggling, buying a saddle, harness, food and various preening tools Vincent realized what all went into taking care of a Chocobo. He didn't know why almost every little girl wanted one of these birds, if they had any idea how much time and effort it took to care for one of these things they would think twice.

"You might want to grab a scoop too, other wise your yard might get a little messy." The man offered helpfully and Vincent groaned again.

Vincent needed to go home again for supplies before he went after here, but before then… "Did the woman you meet earlier tell you where she was doing?"

"Edge I think." The salesman scratched his head.

"Of course." Vincent sighed, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Thank you for your help."

"No, thank you!" The salesman gushed. "If you need anything else please visit me in the market, I have a stall here every other day."

Vincent decided not to talk to the man anymore; he didn't want to listen to anymore pleasantries. Without further ado he grabbed the reigns to the bird and led her back to the house. He would need to offload most of this garbage there, because while traveling he knew he wouldn't need a shovel anyway.

"Tifa," He said to himself quietly, "Please wait for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa had decided to linger a bit in the house when it became apparent Vincent wouldn't return. She laid down on his bed for a minute, just a minute so she remember what his scent was like before leaving. She supposed it was cliché and perhaps a little silly, but it might make things easier once everything was all said and done.

It had been only a little while, but the short time she had been here felt like a dream. She hugged Vincent's pillow to her face. Maybe she was just exhausted from the day, or maybe it was her overwhelming confidence he wouldn't return, but whatever it was, she fell asleep in Vincent's bed for the second time since she had lived there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent flew up the stairs to the porch and burst through the door. He needed to leave as soon as possible. His eyes noted a few things were out of place since he left them. Did he leave the door unlocked? He was cursing himself vehemently before he set off to make a quick scan of the house. His feet brought him first to Tifa's room. He saw that her backpack and cell phone was missing. Had she come back after he left? He searched through her things now; it might give him some clue as to where she ran off to. Even though the salesman had told him Edge, he had seemed unsure. Vincent only found a few comics, a romance novel and a book called "My Chocobo, My Friend" Which outlined the various Chocobos, their personalities and abilities. It even gave in depth information about their care. Obviously Tifa had been considering getting a Chocobo at some point, which made him believe even more that the salesman was speaking of Tifa.

He needed to get to his room now, get his things and get the hell out before she made her way to Edge. If she came into Cloud's care, the boy might not let him near her so he could apologize.

He walked up the stairs with a brisk pace; he didn't have any more time to lose. He swung open the door and as soon as his first footstep hit the floor his eyes were drawn to the bed. Tifa had obviously been sleeping just a moment ago from her disheveled appearance. She sprang out of bed with a start, looking incredibly guilty. She was fidgeting again with her hands. He saw the present he gave her around her neck and felt a surge of hope.

Tifa looked up briefly and noticed that Vincent was looking at her with a blank expression. She was glad he didn't seem angry anymore, but she wanted to leave quickly just in case his temper flared up again. "I wasn't going to take anything." She muttered, "I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." Her hand went for her backpack only to realize Vincent was making his way to her now. "I'm sorry!" She didn't know what else to say as he cornered her for the second time today.

"Don't say that." His hand reached up for her face and she flinched away. It hurt him to see her do that. "I would never hurt you." He let his hand touch her check tenderly before cupping the side of her face. "I should be the one to apologize, Tifa."

"But I said all of those horrible things," Tifa still hadn't looked at him yet, ashamed. "I didn't mean it."

"I know Tifa." He put his arms around her at that point, wanting to show her that he still cared. He wasn't going to let her go. "It's not your fault." He looked at her.

"But…"

He knew where this conversation would go if he allowed it to continue – a circle. He cut her off by putting his lips to her mouth. "I think that we are both sorry for what happened earlier. Will you forgive me?" Vincent wanted to stop this now, and move on to the next step. It wasn't going to happen if they only said they were sorry all night.

"Yes, I forgive you." She touched leaned her head up until their foreheads touched. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." He kissed her nose. "Tifa," He began cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I think that we need move on from here." He spoke so softly. "I think that… you and I need to talk more." Those same thoughts streamed through his mind all day, it was nice to finally get them out.

She nodded at the wisdom of his words.

"Maybe you can talk to me about your past… and your time with Cloud." He moved his hands around to cup hers between his. "Then maybe I can tell you what happened in these past few months." He laced his fingers with hers and realized just how small they were compared to his, he looked up again. "We should talk about things, things we don't know about each other… and things that bother us." Vincent knew that it would be especially hard for him in this particular department, but he was more than willing to try. From her expression, she was too. "I'll try not to react like that again, ok?"

She nodded again, "I'll try to ask questions instead of making assumptions."

"As will I." Despite her forgiveness he still felt a pang of guilt from accusing her earlier; she probably felt the same though. They would just have to get over that and push ahead.

Tears fell out of her eyes despite herself. "You've never been that angry before."

"I know," He ran his fingers through her hair, the way she liked. "I didn't mean to scare you." He remembered how she flinched at his touch earlier. "No matter how mad I get… know that I will never harm you… alright?"

"Alright."

"Good." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, not quite a smile.

Tifa started to titer and outright laugh. He chuckled a bit, a little less heartily than she. The stress from the day was finally releasing itself. "I cannot believe we fought like that." She covered her mouth. He nodded his head slightly in agreement with her. Her face scrunched up a bit. "Oh, but I am sorry I told you that I wished I didn't love you."

"Tifa," His face was serious again, telling her that that was all said and done.

"I know," She shifted her feet under her foolishly. Then she had an idea and put her arms around his neck. "I love you Vincent."

To hear her say it again warmed him. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. "And I love you, Tifa." Their stomachs growled in unison just then. He was the first to break the silence. "Let's get something to eat and we can talk."

She realized that the food that tried to make earlier was probably ruined. There were half chopped vegetables on the counter, the meat - Vincent had thrown out a little while after she left. The pot's contents had been uncovered and the water evaporated, making the stew an inedible paste. She wasn't going to argue. "Ok, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes**:

My god this is a huge chapter! I was tempted to split it into two earlier, but I wanted them to fight and then resolve their problems in the same section. I know it seemed like it would go on forever, but they figured it out.

Why even write this chapter to begin with? Because I think things needed to be said and I think that all couples fight. While their fight involved _certain_ parties I don't think it was one of those "Holy crap – don't insult my woman!" things so much as it was them saying the wrong thing about their friends at the wrong time and whatnot. Ever have one of those fights were you tell your honey bunch that all of his/her friends are a bunch of drunkards/gossiping hens. Oh yeah, those never turn out well…

And don't you just love those fights you have with your significant other that just escalates into something so weird that you don't even know why you are fighting anymore? I sure don't, but the make-ups are pretty funny when you both realize how stupid you were for fighting in the first place about something so obscure…

If you haven't enjoyed the pleasure of fighting with your spouse/significant other, count yourself lucky and realize it will happen to you one day - hehe.

I think Tifa and Vincent are going to get used to being together but do I think the snippiness will still be there at times when they are trying to figure each other out. I don't think they will have a fight like this one again. I believe they will learn to talk about their differences in the future without having to resort to I-hate-you's and I-hope-I-never-see-you-again's.

I just can't wait to write about the Chocobo Vincent bought…. hehe…

**Some Extra Notes**: I just corrected a few glaring grammatical errors… and I forgot to mention something. "My Chocobo, My Friend" – I took that off of "My Parrot, My Friend" which is an actual book on the different types of parrots, their personalities… and as you have probably guessed – their care as well. It's a really good read. Since Chocobos have parrot like bills – I might give them some of the personalities that parrots but without the pecking. If a cockatoo can snap your finger off – imagine what a Chocobo can do? (Shivers).

**On to the reviews**:

_Vinny the Vampire – I've been updating pretty quickly because I had most of my story (so far) already written – I just needed to flesh it out a bit. I still have some stuff written out to expand upon but I'm going to have to really get working soon. Also – I have been sick for the past two days – so I had four days to write a bunch of stuff while not getting paid. Doh! (Poor). I still feel queasy but I know I have to work at some point._

_I know – Cloud is a dweeb of sorts. There were many things I was trying to do with this chapter but it ended up a bit jumbled. I had Cloud's call as a safety measure just in case I didn't know how to stop what they were doing. I ended up giving Vincent some self control so it wasn't needed… but since I already wrote it… Hehe. Vincent definitely needs some but I think he's willing to wait. I really can't wait to delve into my story more about his sexual desires and whatnot. I think he's been pretty submissive in most stories – I'd like to make him a little bit more domineering._

_Oh! Plushies! I want some! I can't imagine a Vincent plush – must be a little like a chibi Vincent or something? That would be soooo cute!_

_Yes – Seymour! Hehe! I mostly love him for his English voice actor – but I also enjoyed looking at him. He is very tall – which I love – and has that awesome blue hair. I loved the blue lines on his face and his great clothes. The lines made him look organic and his long fingers make him tree like. Very earthy – love it!_

_I think another author mentioned that Azule looked like a bastard child from Seymour and an Ogre – I'd have to agree (sob). I actually thought of him when I looked at Azule – but he's definitely not as pretty as Seymour._

_I guess I also liked him because not only was he able to fight (I think he was a monk) but he was able to cast magic as well. He was an even harder fight than Yevon himself!_

_KamikazeUdon – Hey! I usually separate my answers by number or reviews – but since you left so many I think I'm going to just answer you all at once on this line. If you leave multi reviews later on – I'll make sure to separate them._

_Fluffy – I have a tendency to do that a little too often. I usually write one shots – which most of the time are nothing but fluff. I have to break away from all that and really work on something happening. I'll try to get better though hehe._

_Pervert Vincent – Yup! I think I'm going to be headed in that vein – he's not going to be a total freak but I think that it's about time he got a little perverted – at least with Tifa. Glad you liked the lemon._

_Thank you for all of your kind words, I'll do my best to continue and I'll definitely check out your fictions when I get a chance. The computer I'm at right now isn't letting me bring your stories up or I would probably have read them already haha._

_Jen – I'll have to check back over my chapter again later. I have a tendency to over use words sometimes and it really messes up a story._

_I haven't seen Werewolf – but I have seen Ninja scroll. Something similar happened – were these two people were getting it on and someone needed to report to the head guy right away. The guy seemed utterly unaffected by having sex and just kept talking normally. Yeah right! _

_I'm glad at least the ending of the lemon was a good hehe._

_Yes – Vincent is pretty much a stereotypical vampire. I thought it would be funny to play yet another trick on dear Vincent. It'll just make the revenge against Cid all the sweeter! Did I mention that I already wrote the chapter where Vincent takes his revenge? It'll be a while before anyone reads it – I need to put some chapters out first – but it's great… _

_Daylo – Haha – glad you liked the chapter. I wanted to get Vincent into a compromising position for the heck of it. I love seeing serious Vincent but I also love catching him at weird moments too. There are two sides to every coin I guess. (I hope that expression works there). _

_To answer your question about my zestiness – I love writing and when I'm not at my computer I'm making post-it notes about where this story is going. I think I've got most of it figured out for once – rather than just writing with no particular destination in sight. This is the first time I've really written something and updated almost non-stop. I think it's because it's more modern – they have cell phones and whatnot and have the ability to have the same problems as any of us do. It's a bit easier than a historical romance. I, for the most part, just need to pay attention to character rather than historical facts and cultural traits. It's so much fun doing something modern. Plus – its fantasy – magic exists and so does mad science… anything goes! (Yay!) I love Final Fantasy!_

_Lady Shiva – Glad you liked the lemon – there are more from where that came from hehe._


	11. Take a Chance

**Take a Chance**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Chapter is nothing but a giant Lemon!

If you do not want to read any romantic interludes between Vincent and Tifa I would suggest that you go back now! You have been warned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last night they ate and talked. At first it was assumed that they would talk about their pasts. While it peppered their conversation they found other interesting things to converse about. It was strange, but they seemed to say the right thing… and got to the point quickly about their former love interests. They figured that they would expound upon them later, but just for that night… they enjoyed each other's company again.

Vincent nearly forgot about that stupid bird. Upon leaving the house, Tifa had immediately spotted the black Chocobo he had hastily bought in order to follow her out of town. He almost kicked himself when he saw the thing, sitting there with expectant eyes. If only he had just walked home he would have found Tifa there and this living thing wouldn't be here right now looking to him to feed her delicious greens.

While he might have regretted his purchase at first, Tifa seemed insanely happy to finally have a Chocobo. He immediately relinquished ownership to her, as he didn't even want to bother with such a thing anyway.

Tifa preened the bird with the utmost care the next morning. She removed the blood feathers, which looked horribly painful for the Chocobo… but the bird just sat there and let her do it. The giant creature would even groom her at times by removing a stray hair from her head or a button that looked out of place. She cleaned up after it, played with it, rode it and made sure to get her a spot in the village stable for when they were busy. In that time, the bird would get to play with others of its kind as the stable owner had a large fence for them to mull around in.

The only thing he found ridiculous, was its name. Tifa had called it Pumpkin. He tended to call it Bird, which upset her… because Pumpkin would get confused later. She decided to ignore it after a while, supposing that it was sort of like a nickname.

They went to bed together, exhausted. When Vincent woke up the next day he found out that stupid Pumpkin had chewed through one of the steps and was working on the railing. It let out a stupid "WARK!" noise before attempting to tidy him… which consisted of her trying to rip out any of his hairs that weren't smoothed flat against his head. Damn thing… she was going to give him a bald spot.

Tonight Pumpkin was at the stables and out of his hair - literally. If that stupid bird tried to preen him one more time…

He had already been in bed for an hour. Tifa was up tonight cleaning up after dinner… she had thwarted his attempts to help and sent him to the shower first.

She walked in a little later, opening the door quietly, never letting the handle go until the door was shut. He couldn't sleep until now needless to say, but it didn't stop him from pretending when she walked into the room. She had obviously just come out of the shower, her hair was still wet and she was wrapped in a towel. He found the large bow holding her hair up against her head to look a bit odd on a woman. It looked like it belonged on a five year old. Then again, he guessed she would need something bigger since her hair nearly touched the floor.

Her towel came off when she put her knee up on the bed. She flicked it to the floor carelessly for the night. She was wearing underwear, but nothing else to his great happiness. The little wet ringlets of her hair dripped down onto the comforter as she positioned herself next to him. She was so beautiful.

She slept on his left side, which couldn't be very comfortable. The metal where his arm connected to his elbow jutted out painfully, but she managed to avoid it with great ease before laying her head down on his softer shoulder. Her naked breasts were pushed into his side and her arms went around his middle.

Vincent would be lying if he said that he wouldn't be perfectly content just laying next to her like this all night - but still. She was a woman, and he was a man… and they were both practically naked. Well, he was naked and she was wearing a ribbon and underwear.

His mind wasn't going to let him rest this one out until he at least kissed her. He bent his head down, his left arm unconsciously moving up to cradle her. He kissed her on her forehead then her lips. He could feel her smile as he kissed her again, this time she responded. He leaned back down, hoping that would calm him. She then resituated herself to get back into her comfortable position. His arm fell down against the mattress. This time he held his fingers close to his palm, making sure he wouldn't accidentally spear her with them.

He knew sleep wouldn't be so easily earned. Having her here was already a self inflicted torture; now that he invited her into his bed it was insufferable. Again – his fault. Damn it. He really needed to control himself more.

Tifa's leg came up his thigh, using him somewhat like a body pillow. She nuzzled her face into his arm and signed contently.

He definitely wasn't going to sleep now. Maybe if she wasn't touching him he could calm down enough to get some rest. He carefully peeled her off of him, and laid with his back to her on the bed. There, better, he buried his face into his pillow. His body was relaxing a little, maybe… just maybe… He felt something moving, it was her hand.

"Vincent?" Tifa mumbled half asleep. She began patting the comforter around her. He flipped on his back to see what she was doing and she managed to somehow grab him between the legs. He nearly choked in surprise until he realized that it had been an accident, she pat his hip and then his stomach too. "I'm cold." She complained, wiggling her way over to him again.

Vincent was going to take a chance in a moment, and do something he was probably going to regret… maybe. Oh well.

He flipped her onto her back. She had a dazed look about her, indicating clearly to him that she fallen asleep already. Too bad. He was already thrilled he was still with her, much less at the prospect of what he was about to do. His heart began its quick fluttering, soon it would turn into a throbbing thud. "Tifa," He purred to her in that familiar way of his.

She fully woke up in time to realize that he was rubbing himself against her. His body moved against her from head to toe. "Vincent!" She squirmed, only making it worse. She froze when he gave her a warning squeeze.

It was now or never, he supposed. He just hoped she would accept this part of him. "You shouldn't do that Tifa." His left hand came up to hold her arms above her head. She wouldn't dare move, he knew. He leaned up over her and began messaging her breasts. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you tonight." He grinned down at her; she only looked up at him shyly. He judged from her scent that she was not afraid, but probably was wondering what he was about to do. She wouldn't have to wait long. His hand was already in here hair removing the ridiculous ribbon that held her hair together.

Vincent got up, letting her arms go. His feet touched the floor and he reached for her. Firm hands grabbed her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled before her. He nuzzled her thigh before beginning to suck on it, leaving a mark there. She cautiously sat up only to have his arm shoot up and firmly press her to the bed again. He did not hurt her, but his weight on her told her clearly want he wanted her to do. She complied and he flicked her with his tongue as a reward. "Do you know what I'm going to do now?" He bit her other thigh then, waiting for her response.

"N-no." Tifa stuttered, wanting to brush his hair out of the way from her legs. The unruly flecks of his mane were tickling her terribly. Somehow she knew that if she tried to do it, he would just hold her hands away from him. While it might have frightened someone else at how he was acting, it was turning her on to no end. It was, however, embarrassing for her to have him look at her like that. The light was streaming into the window from the town just a little ways from their home. She was sure he could probably see her. In contrast, he was completely emerged in the shadows.

"I'm going to make you cum until you beg me to stop." His voice rumbled against her, "Are you ready?" His eyes turned darker and his breathing became erratic. He was really going to enjoy this.

This first time, he lapped at her, driving her insane. She wasn't sure how to feel, wasn't sure if what he was doing was even right. He was breathing against her, his breath sent a shiver down her spine. "Don't fight me Tifa." That seemed to be all the encouragement she needed before she came for him.

The second time her knees were over his shoulders and her feet were down his back as he took her in his mouth. She rubbed her feet down his back unconsciously. When she came - her thighs pillowed around his head and squeezed him softly.

The third time, he pushed his fingers into her body as his tongue made circles around that point of pleasure. He had to hold her down against the bed to keep her from lifting off the bed.

The fourth time, she was very exhausted and wobbly. Tired of kneeling on the ground he laid down on the bed before dragging her over to him. She was all but sitting on his face as his arms locked around her hips and forced her to lie down above his head. She rested on her elbows to keep from smothering him with her stomach. When she protested, trying to get up he just tightened his grip on her so she couldn't move. He left his unyielding left arm over her before letting his right hand go underneath her and entered her again. "Vincent!" She sobbed helplessly into the sheets.

He allowed her to rest for a moment. A slight curve graced his lips as he felt her body weakly throbbing around his fingers after her orgasm. When he was satisfied with how much time had elapsed - his tongue traced her lips. His began fingers began working themselves in and out of her all over of her again. To his surprise she was shaking already. "Don't you dare!" She wailed, trying to get away from him. His smirk had turned into a full blown smile as he nibbled her flesh despite her wishes. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere. She would have to ask more nicely than that first. She flopped pitifully on the bed as she came yet again, this time so weakly he could barely feel it around his fingers. "Please… stop Vincent!" She pleaded, moaning. "You're driving me crazy." That was all she needed to say. She had begged so nicely after all.

Vincent let her go and she managed somehow to crawl into a sitting position next to him. He got up then, moving to the head board and leaned against it. He held his arms out to her as if to say, 'come here' and she did. She moved over to him and rested her head against his thigh. Her body was still shaking as he pulled his fingers through her damp hair.

Tifa realized that all this time that he hadn't been pleased, although he seemed content in a way. She blushed at what she was about to do. "Vincent?" She managed to say his name without trembling.

"Mm?" His eyes met hers. She hadn't realized that his eyes caught light, much like a cat's would in the dark. They had an eerie red glow to them, and she almost forgot what she was about to ask.

"I was wondering… if I could…" She didn't want to say.

While he wanted to be a little more demanding of her, he had pushed her quite a bit today. He wouldn't make her say it… yet. "Do whatever you want Tifa."

Tifa felt like her blush ran all the way down to her toes. "O-okay." She stammered, lifting herself up on shaky arms to touch him.

Vincent closed his eyes. While her hands were unskilled, there was something more than pleasant about her innocent touches. The things she tried were almost as amusing as they were sensual, but soon he took her hand in his and showed her the right way. She kept it up until her arms were tired. He figured he would have to finish what she started until she leaned down suddenly and felt her mouth on him. "Tifa," He breathed, winding his fist in her hair. She was definitely better at this than he had expected. Then again… the principal was about the same. His head fell to the side as she kissed and nipped him. He held his breath as she took him into her mouth. Her dark brown hair that was almost dry now slide forward and hid her face from him. Her tongue, the scrape of her teeth and her warm mouth drove him past the brink. His head twisted to the side and he moaned his pleasure to her. He took more than a moment to regain his composer and then looked down at her.

Tifa was embarrassedly wiping her mouth as he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply. Their tastes mingled together for maybe a moment before dying down to nothing. He finally let them up for air just as she was beginning to feel light headed. "Vincent," She said softly. His eyes were on hers once more and she felt shy. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Never before had he felt such contentment as he did now. He let his senses take over for a moment, and smelled the pea blossom shampoo in her hair, the softness of her body pressed against him and the scent of her arousal. He shivered despite himself. At her words, he felt tears run down his face. He held her a little tighter, hoping she would not notice. She never did. No one had ever accepted this about him, not even… Lucrecia. He had frightened her.

He half expected to feel Tifa's fear spike at him while he made love to her, but she accepted everything he did with curiosity and an almost greediness that drove him insane.

He felt a small amount of shame run through him then, at thinking such thoughts as those while he was with Tifa even if it was something of a compliment. She wiggled around in his arms. Then he looked down at her again, her eyes were shining, and in this muted light he could barely see her almost magenta coloring that decorated her irises. She was looking up at him expectantly. How could he even hesitate? "I love you as well… my Tifa."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**:

Yet another unexpected lemon! I hope you liked it. I just thought it up on the fly and wrote it out really quick. There is one thing I have noticed – I haven't read an 'oral' anything as far as Tifa and Vincent fanfictions go… I hope I just accidentally skipped over them. I don't know if people don't like that sort of thing or whatever… but I think its great (gets all blushy).

I realized that I have been writing from Vincent's point of view a lot during the romance scenes. It's really weird… because usually I focus in on what the woman is thinking. I hope you guys out there will give me a little feedback on what you think – nothing to crazy but just tell me how I'm doing. (aside) It's kinda fun to write from the male perspective though.

They'll get to actually 'do it' later – I'm not sure when the next lemon will come up though. Right now I'm just squeezing the crud out of them – it's nice getting all of these out for later.

Things are going to get bumpy again in the next few chapters – definitely not for little kids… then again I've said that before hehe.

**The Reviews**:

_Lady Shiva: Yeah, it's a good thing she didn't visit Cloud – that would've caused problems I couldn't write myself out of - hehe. I'm glad I wrote into one chapter then. I hate cliff hangers anyway – I'd hate to subject you guys to them too much._

_Vinny the Vampire: Actually, I meant the story to sound silly and typical of couples. I thought it would be kinda healthy (and funny) for them to fight a bit. My fiendish brain kept trying to think up stupid things for them to say to each other that would upset the other without meaning too. You'd think I would be great at it – I've had a lot of practice myself with fighting about stupid things._

_One of my original thoughts was to have her strike him, but I scratched that idea. I couldn't imagine what that would turn out like. I've also read a fiction where she had hit him before – it didn't leave a really good taste in my mouth. They are both very strong individuals and I would hate to see what they could do to each other if they were to get mad. Besides… domestic violence sucks right?_

_I've seen a Seymour plushy before – soooo cute! I've drawn him in chibi form. I've also drawn some fun sketches with him and Yuna too. (purr) Alas, I cannot find them. His hair is the easiest thing to draw… after that his clothes and markings are insanely crazy to pencil in for some reason. I tried drawing Vincent the other day without a picture… baaaaaad idea! I think I'll try again with a pic in front of me._

_I'm so jealous that you have his Turk doll – he was (and still is) absolutely gorgeous! I think he just looked more innocent back in those days… even though he was a freakin' Turk!_

_Daylo: Oh – the ring will pop up again pretty quickly – it will at least enter two chapters if not three. _

_Thanks for enjoying the snippiness. I think it's a lot of fun to write about. I think it makes them a bit more real anyway. The happy scenes are fun too though. (hehe) I unfortunately do not have an inner voice that screams at me to stop fighting with my husband – but definitely one with my friends. I think I try to spare their feelings more often than my husband's. But even though he thinks I'm mean – I think he would hate it if didn't tell him what I thought. (Still wishes she had an inner voice anyway). It's weird because I don't usually like fighting myself._

_KamikazeUdon: I realized I didn't answer one of your posts last chap about the angst – sorry! I guess in light of my latest chapter you can tell I'm not above creating problems in my characters lives - haha. As far as angst goes – I don't mind letting my characters think of their past or even interacting with those people. Like you said – Vincent is a moody angsty guy. People have pasts and its ok to think about those people and all that stuff. Jealousy will also happen at times. _

_The only thing I didn't want to have – was Vincent so tied up into Lucrecia that he didn't know how he felt about Tifa and the same for Tifa. They know where they stand in their minds (even if they don't know how the other person feels sometimes). Tifa knows that she loves Vincent and Vincent knows that he loves Tifa._

_There will be angst I guess – but they will never question their feelings for each other._

_I hope that clears that up a bit. Thanks for the review!_

_I just finished your stories – they were so good! They were very simple and just… perfect! I'll have to leave a review or two!_


	12. She Means the Breakfast

**She Means the Breakfast**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: A touch of lemony goodness, nothing as crazy as last chapter though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent found himself sitting at the table the next morning. He had finally grown fond of the small furniture. It allowed him to kick his feet out and stretch, something he might not have been able to do with a proper table and chairs. He also liked them because of the way his feet stuck out, they were always near Tifa's as they drank coffee and ate their toast in the morning.

Today Tifa had made them some drinking chocolate in a small bowl with a piece of chewy bread that was meant to be dipped in it. It was really good.

She made all kinds of good things like this and sometimes he worried he might get fat. He glanced up from his coffee at her. She pretended not to notice, but she blushed each time. Those few times he did make eye contact, he would give her a wolfish grin. She shivered, apparently remembering. He liked having that effect on her.

They would probably spar near the back of the house when the afternoon heat wore away. While he was very capable with firearms – it had been a while since he had decent challenger to fight hand to hand. He was pretty rusty. She wanted to have someone to tussle around with and he couldn't resist being able to fight a worthy opponent.

"Vincent?" Tifa's foot found his, wondering where his mind was wondering off to. "Is it good?"

_She means the breakfast_. He nodded, pushing a few stray hairs away from his face.

"I know it's a bit simple, but Yuffie said it was all the rage somewhere - not in Wutai that's for sure. But somewhere else I think."

"In Rocket Town," Vincent began, "Cid's wife, Shera, made this for breakfast almost everyday."

"Wow, I don't know that." She got up with her dishes and took them to the sink.

Vincent watched as she went about her daily tasks. He barely noticed it before, but he never saw a mess outside of her room. He looked back down at his place. "Tifa," He dipped a portion of the bread into his chocolate.

She paused from her cleaning. "Yes?"

"You keep the house spotless." He took a bite and swallowed before saying. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tifa tittered, returning to her work. He might not have said much, but it was wonderful. No one had ever complimented her before for doing something that she _should_ be doing anyway.

Two weeks later and they were still getting along great. It was utter bliss for him. They still fought – just a little. He left his towels on the floor and never picked them up. She read out loud, which drove him nuts… except when she was reading her romance novels. Nothing mattered though, because they got along great despite repeated offenses. Tifa rotated between breakfasts. They were always simple. Cold cereal, oatmeal, toast and jam or that really good bread she made with the chocolate drink. That was definitely his favorite.

Their sparing was going great. She even managed to get a few good punches past his guard. He was rusty, but it was quickly coming back to him. One day she managed to wrap her legs around his arms, pinning him successfully. He had no idea why it had turned him on so much. The good part was when they rolled around in the grass afterward, hopelessly staining their clothes.

He enjoyed their nights together, and he was definitely content with what they had shared. He was willing to wait though. Tifa was still not ready. He could understand that. They had been very intimate… but it was still very soon. He hadn't wanted to push her too hard.

Tifa was washing she dishes again while he finished his breakfast. He got an idea suddenly and walked up behind her, kissing the side of her neck. She just stood there frozen in place. "Tifa," He pressed himself against her.

"Let me dry my hands first." She requested, which of course went completely unheeded. She found herself on the countertop with one of his hands already running up the length of her skirt until it dove under.

"Why don't you make me some more chocolate today?" He kissed her throat again.

"Trying to love me up into giving you some chocolate huh?" Tifa laughed at him. "What happened to cherries?"

"You didn't have chocolate sitting at the bar." He said against her neck, planting solid kisses there. "If you had I would have pocketed all of it."

"Vincent!" She smacked his shirt playfully; a wet slapping noise was the result.

He had other intentions though. "If you make me some chocolate – I'll promise to eat it off of you… how does that sound?" He nipped her ear gently.

"Well, with an offer like that – how could I say no?" She tittered, but her face became serious for just a moment. "But you'll have to go easy on me this morning or we won't be able to do anything tonight."

"Why is that?" He nuzzled her.

"You've been playing with me so much…" She blushed, but went on anyway. "That my body has been a little sensitive."

"Ah, I see." He let his hand move up from the inside of her thigh and let his fingers explore the dampness of the fabric. "You're already so wet for me." He observed and flicked a finger against her.

"I can't help it… you kept looking at me." Her blush deepened and she looked away. "And you kept talking."

"Do you like my voice, Tifa?" He fingers ran along the indentation, teasing her for now.

"Y-yes." She stammered, beginning to shake as he pushed her panties to the side before sliding a finger into her. Her body twisted and she almost squeaked.

"You are sensitive." His voice sounded pleased before pulling his hand out from under her skirt. "Make me some chocolate." His request came with a promise.

"Ok." She said breathlessly, a bit dazed. When she came to her senses she pushed him away from her playfully before calling him a tease. She grabbed her ingredients before mixing them thoroughly together. She then put them on a low heat and mixed it. Hopefully she wouldn't burn it or make it to runny. It was always fun to make it so thick that they could put a straw in the middle of it and it would stand up - just the way it was supposed to be. At least the bread was cooling. Then a thought hit her. Vincent couldn't have missed the smell of bread – so that means already knew she was going to make his favorite this morning. Apparently he was just using it as an excuse to feel her up again… that little sneak!

Tifa had just pulled the pot off of the oven and he was already coming at her. She yelled at him to stay away before she dumped the boiling contents in his lap. He obediently sat down. "There now, eat." She gave him a generous portion of bread before kissing his cheek and moving away from his lecherous hands. "You can play with me later." It was her turn to tease him now.

He was about to get up and put and end to all of this dilly dallying when he suddenly heard music. Tifa had apparently heard it too because she perked up right away. It was her phone ringing in the other room. No one had called since she moved in with him. "Oh! Let me get that." She left her bread and chocolate on the counter before leaving Vincent to finish his breakfast. He grumbled and sat down.

Tifa picked up the cell before pressing the button to talk. "Hello?"

"Hey Teef." Came a familiar voice, Cloud.

"Hey Cloud!" She said cheerfully, loud enough for Vincent to hear since he seemed curious. "It's good to hear your voice again! How are you doing?"

"I dunno…" His voice was light today. That made her very happy. "Want to come outside and find out?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: Cliff hanger! Well… probably not. I might have a few chapters spewed out by the end of the day (if not tomorrow). I'm so depressed that no one wrote a review for last chapter yet. Then again fanfiction has a tendency to mess up sometimes and people can't leave reviews for chapters for a while. If not – maybe it was too raunchy? I hope not – because it's only going to get worse.

Then again – I've been updating like crazy trying to get this story out before I lose sight of it. I guess I need to be more patient – it's only been a day after all.

I just hope I didn't scare away my regulars with my perversion. (hehe) I said I was one!

I'm going to try to get a few of my chapters separated and spell checked before I leave for work this morning. I like editing during my breaks and stuff but somehow it just doesn't seem right to edit something like this on an office computer. (eek)

Anyways – next chapter is probably going to be pretty horrible (not as in writing but as in what happens). I think I want to get it and the next chapter before I update again to take the sting out of it a bit. Like I said though, they are practically finished so I won't make you wait too long.


	13. You Don’t Understand

**You Don't Understand**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warnings for: Violence/Cursing/Sexual Nature – it's rated M for a reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**:

_Vincent was about to get up and put and end to all of this dilly dallying when he suddenly heard music. Tifa had apparently heard it to because she perked up right away. It was her phone ringing in the other room. "Oh! Let me get that." She left her bread and chocolate on the counter before leaving Vincent to finish his breakfast. He grumbled and sat down._

_Tifa picked up the cell before pressing the button to talk. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Teef." Came a familiar voice, Cloud._

_"Hey Cloud!" She said cheerfully, loud enough for Vincent to hear since he seemed curious. "It's good to hear your voice again! How are you doing?"_

_"I dunno…" His voice was light today. That made her very happy. "Want to come outside and find out?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're outside!" She almost shouted, "Come in!"

"No," He said, his voice a little calmer this time. "You have to come out and get me."

She wasn't going to argue with him and burst out of the house. There he was, on his bike - Chocobo hair and all. "Cloud!" She rushed up to hug him, as she did all her friends.

"Hey Teef." He patted her back fondly and she released the vice like grip she had on his neck. "Where is Vincent?"

"He's in the house eating breakfast." She tugged him, indicating she wanted him to come in already. "Come on in! I'll get you something to eat. It's not much but it's something."

Cloud obediently got off his bike and made sure to put the stand down before he forgot and let his motorcycle fall over. Tifa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her new home, he removed his goggles as he entered. The kitchen was through the living room. Vincent was sitting at a table that was too small for him, and he laughed. Vincent raised a brow at him and Cloud shook his head a little. Tifa offered Cloud her seat and he sat down, he was the perfect height for the table.

Vincent drew his legs up painfully, not happy about this unannounced intrusion. He would have given Cloud a glare, but decided against it.

"Hey Vince," Cloud offered.

"Cloud." Vincent decided to busy himself by taking out his cell. He was fiddling with it, getting most of his old numbers from Tifa's phone list. She was missing Reeve and Shelke's… but he had called them enough to remember them.

"New phone?" Cloud asked stupidly.

"Obviously." Vincent was still mashing buttons.

"Here you go Cloud." Tifa placed a bowl and plate in front of him. "I baked it this morning… hope its good." She went back to washing her dishes.

"Wow," Cloud looked at the meager faire. "I didn't know you baked." Instead of pulling off a piece of the bread he just dunked the whole thing into the bowl, making a mess.

"Of course you wouldn't." Vincent said with his even voice.

"What's that - ?" Cloud began.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed, making the two look at her. "I have to go get some greens today for Pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin?" Cloud laughed.

"Pumpkin is the Chocobo Vincent got me!" Tifa exclaimed, her fingers twining together happily. "She is so cute! You should see her before you leave Cloud."

"I will." He nodded.

"Great!" She smiled and looked at Vincent. "I'll just leave the two of you alone then, you probably have some catching up to do or something." She really didn't want to leave the two of them together, as Vincent was pretty suspicious of Cloud's intentions. But because of that same reason she wasn't about to ask Vincent to leave the two of them alone together.

Vincent beat her to it. "I'll go."

"What?" Tifa's head almost snapped around.

"I'll go. You and Cloud would probably like to talk… besides it's my turn to feed that stupid Bird."

_He says that, but I caught him just yesterday petting her and telling her how good she was being for not ripping out his hair_. Tifa shook her head, the things that man did when he didn't think anyone was looking. "Ok Vincent." It really meant a lot to her that he trusted her as he did.

He gave her a small smile before getting up from the table and right in front of Cloud, gave her a sound kiss on the lips. "Be good." He rubbed his forehead against hers.

"I will." She blushed.

Cloud cleared his throat before stuffing the rest of the bread into his mouth. "This is really good, thanks Tifa."

Vincent walked out of the dinning room, through the living room and gave her one last glace before walking out the door. She could hear the door lock behind him.

Cloud got up. "Hey Teef," His smile was a genuine one. "Want to show me around?"

"Sure!" She started walking to the room under the stairs.

"Oh wow," Cloud was surprised to find such a big room. "Kinda hidden isn't it – you can't even tell it's there from the outside of the house."

"Isn't it nice?" Tifa smiled. "Vincent's room is upstairs – it's pretty big. It has a really high ceiling but I think its because they just took out the attic. We have a basement too, but since we don't have much right now – it's not like we need anywhere to store anything."

"Huh, true." Cloud nodded. "You did leave everything at the house."

Tifa wanted to apologize. "I'm really sorry about that." She fussed. "I didn't want to put you out but you hadn't been home in so long… and I tried to call you."

"Yeah," Cloud half smiled. "My voice mail box has been full for a while." He put his gloved hands in his pockets, removing them as he pulled his hands out. "It's not because I don't like you guys, you know that right?"

"I know." Tifa nodded, "You've just never liked talking on the phone."

"Right." He rubbed the back of his head in that familiar way.

"Would you like to see Vincent's room?" She asked.

"Actually," He smiled. "Can I see your room?"

"Sure," Tifa cursed herself, wondering if her room would look convincing at all. She didn't really sleep in there and it almost turned into more of her closet than anything. Oh well, maybe the slight mess would make it believable. "Home sweet home!" She ushered him in.

"It looks so different from our room at home."

"Yeah, I guess I thought I would go with the green base with white and pink flower look." Tifa's mind really wasn't into the conversation. "That and the cluttered look was what I was going for."

"So," He grinned at her in an evil-playful sort of way, giving her a nudge with his elbow. "What's you and Vincent's relationship like?"

She wasn't quite sure what he was asking, or how he wanted her to answer. He was hovering between big brother mode and friend mode… she wasn't sure which road to take with him. "It's been nice."

"How nice?" He prodded.

She blushed a bit. "It's been actually really great. We've been learning a lot about each other… I'm really happy here."

"Do you know what I think?" He said softly.

"What?"

"I think you look the best you have in years." He frowned. "Do you know what else I think?"

"What?" She felt that he was alright with everything to this point.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think he was fucking you when you talked to me on the phone." With his mouth so close to her ear his laughter boomed. "Tifa… exercise?"

"Well," She was so red right now she thought her cheeks would pop. "We haven't really done it yet… but…"

"You want to?" Cloud grinned.

She nodded.

"You're engaged to me you know." Cloud's voice turned soft, his hand was suddenly on her cheek. She jumped at that.

"What?" She practically squeaked, pulling away from him.

"Tifa," Cloud advanced on her, he grabbed her by the arm.

"Cloud, please!" She tried to pull her arm back.

His fingers bit down into her arm with a bruising force. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but just wanted to keep her from leaving.

She flinched, if she thought Vincent was strong then Cloud was in an entirely different league of his own.

"Tifa," Cloud repeated. "Please just listen to me!"

"What?" She stopped struggling and the pressure from his fingers abated a bit, but not much.

"Tifa, you never told me you didn't want to stay engaged." He pulled her closer, "What brought all this on?

She wanted to roll her eyes at him but thought better of it. "Cloud, I never even agreed! You asked me to think about it."

"But you wore my ring." Cloud brought up. "That had to mean something." He bent down to kiss her and she moved away, he took her head in his hands and pointed her face to his before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She twisted her head. "You never gave me a chance to say no."

"You never gave _me_ a chance." He turned her own words back to her.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when he flipped her onto her bed. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Tifa wondered what the heck just happened. They were talking so nicely a minute ago and now he was trying to accost her in her own room.

"I love you Tifa." Despite his smaller frame, he was very strong and found no trouble keeping her hands pinned to the side.

"Stop it!" Tifa managed to pull one of her arms away from him. She couldn't believe her friend would do something like this to her. He was supposed to love her. "I know you love me Cloud, but I don't love you like that anymore… so please! Please get off of me before Vincent comes back and shoots you."

"He'll be gone for a little while… he thinks we're talking." Cloud said confidently, he hadn't meant to scare her with these words but they had that effect. "How long Tifa?" Cloud asked. "How long did you want to be with him?"

She didn't want to answer. "A year… afterwards."

"Why Tifa?" Cloud pushed on her hard, hoping she would answer him a little quicker and more honestly if he did.

"Because he was so nice to me." She turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore. She was shaking as she said. "I didn't think he would ever want me though."

Cloud wanted to grit his teeth. "Why Tifa?" Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I waited for you for years!" She wailed at him, turning to face him. "I waited for you when we were kids… when you returned and even a year after Aerith. I loved you Cloud, and I still do." She added, hoping that it would calm him to know that – especially now after all he did. After what he was doing.

"So that's it?" Cloud asked. "Are you just going to give up on me?"

"I never did Cloud, I've always been there for you."

"What about Vincent?"

"What about him?"

"When did he talk to you about going with him? He knew I loved you… he knew I asked you to marry me but took you away anyhow."

"Don't lie to me Cloud!" Tifa became enraged. "I already know what happened! I know what he asked you two years ago… so don't lie!"

Cloud felt like he had been caught. "Do you believe everything he says over me?"

"This is Vincent, Cloud!" Tifa squirmed to no avail. "Do you think he would have told me such a thing unless he was completely serious?" Vincent was many things but definitely not a liar. He definitely wouldn't have said something outlandish like that just so she would fall for him. Cloud was still pressing down on her. She began to cry, her body was stressed and she was afraid.

"Tifa," Cloud's voice not longer carried a hard edge to it. He took his weight from her and moved them onto their sides. He held her while she cried, when she felt he was no longer angry she hugged him too. She held out hope that they could still be friends – even after something like this. What were a few bruises anyway? They used to rough house when they were kids – this shouldn't be any different. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok." Tifa's tears abated and she folded her arms in front of her chest, he continued to hold her like that for a few more moments.

"Remember when we were kids?" It sounded as if Cloud wanted to lighten the mood a bit, and she nodded.

"Yes." She didn't know where he was going with this, but she remembered everything about their childhood together.

"I remember that pretty blue dress you wore." He held her tighter.

"Cloud," She warned, blushing.

"That was right before I left." Now he was blushing. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." Tifa felt uncomfortable at where this conversation was headed.

"We didn't know how to do it of course…" There mothers were worried about talking about it to them, thinking that if they did their children might get into trouble. "But you let me touch you right here."

She hadn't realized his hand was moving down until it was between her legs. Her body was frozen, but not in that pleased way when Vincent touched her unexpectedly. She was shocked. She couldn't even get the words out to speak.

"You're wet." He stated, obviously he thought that he was the cause for her arousal.

"N-no… you don't understand." When Tifa tried to move her arms she realized she couldn't – they were pinned between the two of them.

"I think I do." His fingers parted the fabric to the side before sliding his fingers into her, he shivered at her warmth. "Tifa," His mouth intruded in on hers, cutting off any protests.

Her body betrayed her. Left sensitive and unsatisfied from Vincent's touching it made it all the easier for Cloud to get a favorable reaction out of her. Guilt swept through her, _Vincent_! She wished he would come home already. She didn't care anymore if he shot Cloud, or shot her for that matter. It wouldn't matter. Cloud was suffocating her with his mouth, by the time he let her breath she was choking. His saliva ran down the side of her lips.

"I couldn't make you cum before Tifa… when we were kids." Cloud found that place against her that she liked by dumb luck and tenderly caressed it.

"Please, stop!" The words tore through her when she could finally say something. Her body was shuddering helplessly.

"You don't mean that." Cloud said insistently, rubbing that spot ruthlessly until she came around his fingers. He kissed her again after that, letting his grip loosen.

She just wanted to die. How could he do that to her? She wallowed in self pity for a moment before he eyes popped open. Vincent would be home any time now. There was no way he was going to believe her if she told him what Cloud did. Cloud had let her out of his death grip and she took advantage of it… ripping herself away from him before he could detain her and do anything else. "Get away from me!" Tifa shouted, her voice not even her own. "Get out!"

Cloud looked a little confused. "Tifa?" He tried to reach for her again.

"Don't touch me!" She jumped away as if his touch would burn her. "You've ruined everything! Get out!"

Cloud got up and tried to go to her only to be sent sailing back to the bed when Tifa punched him.

"Get out!" She repeated. "I don't want to see you again!"

"Tifa," Cloud rubbed his purple cheek. "You don't mean that."

"Y-yes! Yes I do!" She was tired of having to ask him, so she grabbed him arm and dragged him. She _accidentally_ let him hit the doorframe on his way out before sending him tumbling down the stairs off of her front porch.

Cloud bumped his face against one of the stepping stones that made up their walk way to the main road. There was a metallic taste in his mouth and he spit. Blood. He had been so stunned by her reaction he never even protested once. He honestly had no idea what he did to deserve this.

"What are you standing there for?" Tifa glared, wanting him to get on Fenrir already and go. "Leave or I'll come down there and…"

"Ok." Cloud shook his head, she was just acting hysterical. "You can stop screaming… I'll leave." Cloud walked over to his bike and with one deft movement, was on it. "Just call me if you need anything."

Tifa wanted to strangle him; he never answered his phone in his life. How dare he even think of calling on her now? Before she could utter another word he shot off on his bike. Now that he was gone, panic set in.

She ran back into the house, quaking worse now that the adrenaline was wearing off. What was she going to do first? Would Vincent be able to tell what had happened?

She shakily went to her room and saw that the bed sheets were mussed. Maybe she should smooth them out? Wait, couldn't he smell really well? He seemed to have great senses... almost like a bloodhound. It would be best to burn them – but that would be too obvious. She could throw them out. That would be perfect. She grabbed them up into a ball quickly before running outside. There was a dumpster a little closer to their house – their neighbors worked in construction… so it would be easy for her bed spread to get lost there.

Tifa then realized that if he could smell what happened to her bedding then he could definitely smell Cloud on her. She ran to the house as quick as her feet could carry her. She snatched the door open and went hastily into the bathroom. She allowed herself a small break down before calming herself.

If she acted too strangely he would know. He would know and it would all be over. She scrubbed at her skin efficiently before turning off the shower. She heard footsteps in the living room and froze. Cloud wouldn't have come back right? She realized that there were no towels and she had forgotten a change of clothes.

"Tifa?" Vincent's gentle voice asked through the door. "Are you taking a shower?" She could hear the incredulousness in his voice.

"Y-yes." She said nervously.

_Okay_… Vincent paused for a moment. "Aren't you coming out?"

"In a minute… I… don't have any clothes."

He smiled at that. "I don't mind."

"I do!"

"You're always so shy Tifa." He chided, but left her alone. "I'll just be in the kitchen then."

When she was sure Vincent was in the kitchen she bolted to her room and locked the door. She dumped her dirty clothes into the laundry basket… hoping that he wouldn't notice anything. She donned a thick black skirt that flew past her ankles and her favorite blue sweater. It covered her arms up nicely anyway. He would be able to see her shoulders with this on, so hopefully it would distract him from looking at her arms. She walked cautiously into the kitchen, when he looked up she tried to act nonchalant about everything but was failing miserably. She went to the sink to scrub out the chocolate pan, by now what was left dried and hardened on the bottom.

"I see Cloud left in a hurry." Vincent stated behind her. "He left tire marks on our lawn."

"Y-yes he did." Her hands were shaking now.

He leveled a look at her, which was more curious than suspicious, but in her present state she didn't know. "Why did he leave so quickly Tifa?"

"No reason." She said a little too quickly.

"You're lying." She heard him get up behind her and go over to her. Suddenly he seemed much bigger than before as he looked down at her. Maybe his height increase had to do with her almost cowering before him as he scrutinized her. "What did he do Tifa?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer.

"Why would you need to take a shower? Why are you wearing long sleeves when it's warm in the house?"

"Because I wanted to go out later?" She tried to make it sound like a joke.

"That sounds a lot more like an uncertainty than an answer Tifa." He tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Tifa whirled around at him.

"If you don't tell me…" Vincent warned.

Guilt was still eating at her and she felt the need to confess. "We had a fight!" It was the truth, at least half of it. "We were yelling and he grabbed my arms! I punched him in the face and threw him out of the house! I took a shower to get his blood off of me!"

Vincent was only slightly amused at the thought of little Tifa tossing someone like Cloud out of the house. He was completely concerned about her arms though. "Let me see your arms."

"I don't want you to look." She grabbed her shirt, if he saw he might know.

"Let me see." He took her wrist gently, only meaning to connect with her and she winced. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." But he wasn't going to back down. "Let me see your arms."

She finally rolled up her sleeves for him to examine her. It looked like she had four hand prints on each of her arms all together. It was odd seeing them. They were like purple hands holding her captive. He shook his head a bit, concerned with what he was about to ask her next, but had to do it anyway. "Was that all he did to you?"

She covered her face, hoping he wouldn't ask her any further questions if he didn't see the lie in her eyes. "Yes!" She started crying now, hating to be deceitful and hating herself for letting this happen. "It's already bad enough as it is!"

"I'm sorry," He apologized again, patting the top of her head gently, pulling her to him. "I had to ask."

"I know." Her arms wrapped cautiously around him, half because they were in pain and half disbelieving that he was still here. He had believed her! Thank goodness! Maybe he would never have to know.

"I should have come back sooner." He rested his head on top of hers. "If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have stopped to get coffee."

He was being thoughtful, trying to stay out of the house while she and Cloud talked. She wished he hadn't been so trusting. But she couldn't fault him for it.

"You never got to eat this morning did you?" Vincent asked, noticing that she was a bit shaky. He remembered that she surrendered her food to Cloud when he walked into the door. She shook her head. "You can wash dishes later. Let's go get you something before you faint." He touched his forehead to hers before leading her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**:

Ok – before any flames pop up – I do not hate Cloud. Nor do I think he would do anything like what I just wrote. I know I said I wouldn't villainize him, but I sort of did anyway. I guess at least I didn't villainize him for the sake of Tifa wanting to be with him still. The only reason I used him – was because he was convenient for what I was trying to write.

Just a few notes about why I wrote this – while this story isn't completely accurate – much less violence… I've had something similar happen to me when I was younger. I won't go into it to gross you out – it's just a little therapeutic to write something about it I guess (especially since I never told anyone). It sort of just hit me to write about this kind of thing happening to make more conflict and whatnot – but also to just talk about what it feels like to have someone who is supposed to be one of your friends do something like that to you. (May no one else know what that feels like). Cloud was just used because he seemed to have the strongest connection – being her childhood friend and all. Sorry Cloud!

I knew I was taking a chance writing this chapter – I'm not sure if I'll get reviews, outrage or shocked silence. I almost removed it because of how seriously screwed up the subject matter was – but this sort of thing happens in real life too… so…oh well. Look forward to better things happening in future chapters. I'm going to put the next chapter after I get done proofing it today. I hate to leave a chapter like this dangling without something a least somewhat positive happening afterwards.

In other news - right now I have about thirty-five pages of unused material for new chapters. My chapters can run from three pages to seven or eight pages long. Right now it's just filling in the plot holes, making scenes more readable and proofing the crap out of them. (I read through these things at least three times before they make it here now). And they STILL have lots of errors

**On to the Reviews:**

Lady Shiva: That's ok. I think I was just being impatient. I was so used to people reviewing right away that I got a little spoiled hehe. I guess you were right to be nervous for our couple – but I'll make sure I write about some happy stuff later to balance all this bad stuff out.

I'm also happy you enjoy the perverted bits – I guess I was just worried that I was going to scare everyone away. (Hopefully I didn't with this chapter as well). For some reason I've been taking lots of chances recently – but hopefully everyone will enjoy them anyway.

Vinny the Vampire: Ha! Yeah, I drew a terrible picture of him… he looks awful! But Since I had a little free time at work yesterday (when it's busy it's busy when it's not it's not) I got a chance to draw a picture of Vincent and Tifa sleeping in bed together that I was really proud of. It's nothing perverted – just sleeping but I really like how it came out. I wish I still had adobe (my other computer with it kicked the bucket)… it would be so cool if I could color it in and put it on my deviant art account.

I'm glad you like the realism that I try to bring in – unfortunately I think all the cuteness might have just left for a little while. It'll pick back up again when all of this is worked out.

The hitting thing would have been bad too – because I'm not sure how I would have had him react. They both have great reflexes and are really strong so I figured that it wouldn't stop with one punch. Like I said – bad taste in my mouth.

I hope you get your lemon written. They do take a while because you have to figure out what to say without making it sound odd or humorous… and sometimes impossible to do - Haha! The best thing to do is to take your time – then of course send me the link - Hehe.

I hope your boyfriend has been taking notes for me – it would be nice to know if I was doing well on the lemons from a male perspective as well. Though, you ladies make me feel great too – especially since it's mostly from his perspective and you guys still enjoy it is really saying something.

Eternal Star: Thanks for your review. It makes me happy to know I have someone who doesn't even like the couple – to like my story. (starts to get a big head again). I'll try to keep plucking away at these chapters and get them up as soon as possible.

SandDragon91: Thank you for all of your compliments! (blushes) Vincent is pretty hard to write – he is so quiet all the time but he has the ability to be sarcastic and friendly too. I've had to go back more than a few times to pull out him from being too stony/mopey – usually that happened by accident. It's a lot easier to show this when I talk about his point of view though. That way he doesn't seem too rough around the edges. I'm glad I did Tifa well too – she is always so selfless that she sometimes got stuffed on the backburner. It's also hard to write about her personality sometimes (although no where near as difficult as Vincent).

Daylo: Haha – Yes, I do put them out pretty quickly – but you guys spoil me too by leaving such good reviews. I guess I wanted chocolate too when I wrote about this story – I'm a bit of a chocoholic myself. Which reminds me – I am hungry.

Ok guys – I'm going to go grab something to eat now – when I get back I'll be sure to post the next chapter.


	14. Let Love Grow Between Us

**Let Love Grow Between Us**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent watched her eat her sandwich and chips. She had no appetite but ate anyway for his benefit. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it." Vincent began. "But I was wondering what was said."

That was fair enough, as long as she told him the truth now it would make the story more believable. "He was wondering why we weren't engaged anymore."

Actually, Vincent had wondered that himself for a time. He remembered being miserable when he was that damn glowing rock on her finger before she miraculously took it off again. The moment he saw that it was gone he decided to pursue her more aggressively than he did before… hence why they were now living together.

"I told him, because I never said yes." Tifa smiled a little bit, remembering. This would help change the subject. "I never told you what you said to me a year ago did I?"

He looked at her curiously, not remembering saying anything too significant to her other than the typical goings-on.

"Well, it was the first time I've ever seen you drunk."

He blushed, waiting to hear what she had to say next. As she talked, his brain started fitting in the missing pieces of his memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent had trudged into the bar that night, looking absolutely haggard. Tifa watched as he sulked up and plopped down at the bar. He said nothing tonight, completely engrossed in his thoughts and in her. The last year, while he wouldn't trade it for anything seemed like a nightmare.

It wasn't long before Cloud began staying away longer and longer. Even though he found peace in his heart from Aerith's death, he still could not quench his wander lust. He still didn't pick up the phone. He still didn't answer his messages. Vincent believed that Tifa loved him anyway.

She still wore his ring. She was humming a tune as she worked, happier than ever it seemed. He was happy for her, but absolutely miserable for himself. He wouldn't remember the events that took place after he put back one too many drinks. He could just remember the three beers and the eighth shot of Vodka that left him almost cross-eyed after drinking it. He excused himself to hit the bathroom, not very nauseous but his bladder felt like it might explode on him.

When he returned he basically fell onto his usual stool and plopped his head on the counter before looking up at her tearfully. Tifa laughed at his appearance, never having seen him drunk since she knew him. She wondered if he ever got this smashed before, he didn't seem like the type. "You ok Vincent?" She almost cooed at his unhappy expression. "Not feeling well?"

"No!" He came off sounding like a whiney child, he placed his head against the counter and rolled his forehead against the surface. "I feel like I'm going to die."

She smiled at how dramatic he was being before grabbing a few of the glasses in front of him to clean them. "It cannot be all that bad."

"You have no idea Tifa." Vincent sniffed.

"Try me." Tifa said as she plugged the sink up next to her and turned the hot water on and waited until it filled. "I'm a good listener."

He looked up then, almost looking angry at her for asking. His mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He could barely understand the thought that went behind his actions, but he decided to tell her everything. "Tifa," He looked sad again before resting his head again.

He certainly was a moody drunk. "Just tell me. You'll feel better."

"Tifa," He slurred. "A year ago, I decided that I wanted to… court you."

She would have laughed at his choice of words, if he she didn't stop to gape at him – realizing that he was being completely serious.

"I wanted to ask you, after the Jenova War…" That's what Reeve called it. "But it didn't seem like the right time." He turned his head to the side; his voice vibrated a little too much off of the wooden surface of the counter for his ears' liking. "You seemed interested in someone else." He didn't want to say who though.

"I had no idea Vincent," Tifa realized that the water was now flowing out of the sink and hitting her boots. She cursed before shutting off the water and draining of it out. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It never seemed like the right time." Vincent repeated miserably, rolling his head side to side drunkenly. "But, I had to see you Tifa. I had to know if… if I could be with you. I left you for a year. I'm sorry, I should have come sooner."

"Vincent," Her voice was quiet as she spoke his name, not sure what else to say.

"When I found out… about Cloud, how he had been acting even a year after our fight with Sephiroth." He closed his eyes. "I thought that I had a chance. I asked him if he would leave you to me. I asked him since he didn't seem interested, if I could have you instead."

Tifa went from being a little touched to being miffed. Why had he asked Cloud? It wasn't like he was her keeper or something.

"I wanted to see if he had any…" He decided to end the flowery words. "I wanted to know if he wanted you first. I knew you loved him, I knew you wanted to be with him."

Tifa felt her hackles lower, how could she be mad at him now, that he was showing her such raw emotion. Sure, he was drunk as hell, but he was still here talking wasn't he?

At her silence he continued. "When he told me he had no interest in you, I decided to visit more often. I didn't want to tell you what I was doing, thinking I might scare you with such a confession."

"Vincent," Tifa admonished gently. "If you had told me you wanted to be with me, I wouldn't have been afraid. I would have been flattered." She decided to add, "I wouldn't have minded either."

"Well," He huffed indignantly at his own miscalculation. "I was a fool then." The feeling of what-could-have-been rearing its ugly head. "I should have told you my true intentions from the start. If I had been more honest then maybe you would have been mine instead."

Tifa was taken back by this. "What do you mean?"

"You are wearing his ring." He sat up and gestured to her hand, he was utterly exasperated now.

"Oh," She looked down at her hand. "Well, I…"

"I confronted Cloud in the forest," He ignored her now, he had gone this far, he just wanted to get it all out now. "He knew, he knows," He growled somewhere deep in his throat. "That I am not going to give up on you."

"Vincent," Tifa began, but once again she was quieted.

"I don't care Tifa," Vincent cried out a little too loudly, some people turned to stare at him. Tifa winched at his lack of volume control. "I won't give up. Even if you marry him, I'll wait. I'll wait until you're old and grey and then he dies. Even if I can only be with you for a year afterwards…" He babbled on drunkenly, not realizing her expression.

Tifa thought of herself as an elderly woman, with a very young Vincent Valentine on her withered arm and couldn't suppress the smile she felt. It was ridiculous and at the same time, endearing. "Vincent," Tifa laughed her old withered image still in her head. "What did you want to happen? Will you tell me?"

"I know that… that sometimes people do not love each other right away." He admitted. "I wanted love to grow between us."

"Why me?" Tifa came around the bar, finding herself embracing him. She felt him grow embarrassed and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Why not someone else?"

"Because you're the one I wanted." Vincent rested his head against her chest, his cowl being pushed up further. If his eyes were not closed he would find that his collar would be poking into them.

"Vincent," Tifa began.

"Yes?" He asked, expecting rejection.

"I didn't say yes." Tifa patted his hair.

"What?" He glared up at her, confused.

"Cloud asked me about a month ago, I told him I didn't know." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and straitened his collar with her free hand. "I didn't know if I could depend on him, the way he was… and the way he still is, you know. I told him that I loved him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to make a commitment to that sort of person. He's the kind of man who leaves without a word, someone who never picks up their phone or answers their messages. Cloud isn't a bad person, he just… wasn't the person for me." Tifa eyed the ring that had made Vincent so distraught. "He asked me to wear it anyway, that I didn't have to answer him right away." She sighed. "I've been wearing this for almost three weeks. I still don't feel excited about it." She pulled it off and put it into one of his vodka glasses. "I didn't know Vincent, you should have told me." She rested her forehead against his and she realized he had fallen asleep by his soft breathing. "I don't suppose you will remember this, but I hope that love grows between us too." She kissed his forehead as he slumped into her arms. "Thank you for telling me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made a fool of myself." Vincent covered his face. "I cannot believe I was so drunk I couldn't remember that."

"Well you did drink eight shots you big dummy." Tifa felt that for a moment, she could forget. She felt so good just being able to talk about something so normal. "Besides… I thought it was sweet and that's why I said yes to moving in with you in the first place." She poked him. "I had a little fair warning at least." She smile crossed her soft features. "I was waiting for you to say something for a while."

Vincent regretting his actions a little less now… but it was still embarrassing. She had known for a year that he wanted to be with her. It was odd. He thought it had been a complete surprise. To think she might have been waiting for him made his heart twist in his chest. He was happy, but also a bit sad that he had wasted so much time.

"Tifa," He leaned across the table to kiss her. "I cannot wait to get you home."

Tifa just smiled nervously, but he never saw it. He was far too into his dreams of loving her to notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Ok – this was the chapter to soften the last one. I just couldn't just leave it off I guess. For once – I do not have the chapter ready to go… so it might take me a while. I write pretty fast though – and I know what I want to happen so it'll happen pretty quickly. I say it'll take a few days – but I wouldn't be surprised if I had another chapter out tomorrow.

I don't know what it is about this fic but I am really pushing ahead and getting it finished.

I know I keep saying this – but the action is just around the corner. I wanted to get into it a little faster but I keep getting ideas about what they should do before hand that it keeps getting put off. I think it will be the first time I've ever written something about missions and stuff – I hope I do alright.

I realized something the other day – I have been making Vincent talk a little strangely. He'll use bigger words sometimes and word his sentences differently than others. I think it makes him sound archaic in a way. I guess on a subconscious level I think he would have picked up some modern dialect from being awake for the last three years – but I think he would still retain something from his past. I know that if someone from thirty years ago just woke up today – he would definitely talk a bit different… so that's why I'm doing it – just so you know. I think his modern dialect and his past dialect clash a lot in this story.

Wow! New Reviews already! I'm glad I took a long lunch with my brother then.

Lady Shiva: Yes, haha. I loved writing about him hitting the doorframe the most. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to have Vincent do to Cloud if he ever finds out. Mwa ha ha ha. Guess we'll see. (winks)

x Sarizar: Oh no, it's fine – as long as you're reviewing now that's all that matters. Its kinda fun writing out how relationships work (not all I guess – but some). This was just one of those chances I guess. Vincent and Tifa will have to work it out. I'm sorry you had something like that happen to you too. It really sucks, and it's one of those things you'd like to forget – even though it'll pop up in the back of your mind at times. Ugh, creepy. I just had an idea of how Vincent will get his revenge… hehe. (Must go and write it down).

Vinny the Vampire: Ha! I completely forgot about that! Guys don't have any imagination I guess? Hehe. If he's more of a visual person you don't have to make him read it if he doesn't want to. I just thought it would be neat if a guy thought I was writing accurately enough. Then again – I think romance is more focused in on girls anyway. As long as you galls are happy I am. Thanks for the promise of a link – I cannot wait to read it.

The bed picture – I really want to color this one in too – I really like it and I don't want it to get messed up until I can work with it (so sad).

They will more than likely have problems in bed after this – but it'll turn out well in the end I'm sure. You'll just have to wait to find out hehe.


	15. Loved Unconditionally

**Loved Unconditionally**

Gabreilla Moushigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and Tifa walked back home. The air was getting colder, fall had already begun it seemed. She didn't look forward to the cold days, but maybe it would be ok with Vincent was there to keep her warm.

Tifa had this feeling that he was going to try it tonight. She would have to calm herself down from the day's events and just go on with it if she wanted to keep this all up. He would never know and they would get to be together forever.

Vincent kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen to turn off the light. "I'm going to take a shower." He said in the near darkness, walking upstairs.

_Just calm down_… she fidgeted. She had already taken a shower before she left, so she just crossed over to the downstairs bathroom to brush her teeth before heading up to his room. She pulled off her skirt and left the tank top on that she wore underneath her sweater before crawling into bed.

Vincent came into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. He was rubbing his hair vigorously. When he pulled the towel off his head – his hair was mussed and shot off into all different directions. His loose strands looked particularly wild and almost sharp. He noticed her immediately. She realized this was the first time she had seen him naked in the light. After openly gaping at him she turned her eyes away shyly.

Vincent made a half hearted attempt at a smile, he knew that she was embarrassed. Instead of wrapping the towel around himself he just walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, naked and unashamed. She wished she could say the same thing about herself. He said nothing, pulling her over to lie on her back and he kissed her sweetly. He took her into his arms gently, mindful of her bruises. He began running his fingers through her hair and she almost smiled.

"I remember when you did this the first time." Tifa said softly, letting him calm her. "I always loved how you played with my hair."

He nodded, remembering as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had gotten them lost again. Cid was pissed, Barret was grumbling and everyone else was miserable with their bickering. The decided to camp out for the night and unfortunately for them, Yuffie forgot to bring the tents. Praying for a clear night, they all laid down in their bed rolls.

Vincent, ever watchful, wanted to see if a phenomenon would repeat itself again. He watched as Tifa went through her nightly ritual. She washed her face, brushed her hair and unrolled her sleeping bag. She ducked between the bedroll and snuggled in for the evening. Every night she would do something in particular that always got his attention. She would hug herself, and pat her head, running her fingers through her hair. It looked a little deranged to him, but he half wondered why she did such a thing. She was perfectly sane, so he knew she wasn't crazy.

He usually slept with his back to a tree, not requiring the silly comforts that the others needed. He decided to get a better look tonight and sat at a tree that was closest to her. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to lie down. Maybe he would get to observe whatever it is she was doing. Maybe if he could get a good look at her face…

She mumbled a bit, something about a tangle. He heard her flopping around in her makeshift bed trying desperately to get comfortable. His eyes were mere slits as he gave a small peak. His was thankful that his hair was framing his face. Hopefully she would not see him spying on her. Tifa was kind to him, but she probably wouldn't appreciate him openly gaping at her like he wanted to. He couldn't just ask her what she was doing either, in case he embarrassed her.

She snuggled with one arm around her shoulder, and then began petting her hair again. She closed her eyes; he could see her pupils moving back and forth as if she were thinking. Maybe she was imagining someone patting her head? Very strange.

"My mother used to run her fingers through my hair before I went to sleep at night." Vincent thought he heard her say softly, his eyes opened a little, wondering if he just imagined it. He was a bit startled to have been found out, but he did not flinch. It would be very un-Turk-like. "I saw you watching, you were probably wondering."

He just nodded, so she _had_ spoken to him.

She closed her eyes again and continued. "Sometimes I couldn't get to sleep, and she would run her hands through my hair like this." She brushed her hair behind her ear, and flattened her hair against her head. "After mom died, dad sort of took over I guess. He stopped doing it when I was twelve and I really missed it a lot." She looked over at Vincent then. "I miss the feeling I guess."

_Of being loved unconditionally?_ But he said nothing, he couldn't. He nodded his understanding.

"Sometimes I just want to go back there, and this is the only way how."

He knew he was going to regret this later, especially if she reacted badly to what he was about to do, but he got up from his place at the tree and sat next to her. He pulled his glove off with his teeth, placing it aside for now. He pushed her hand aside and imitated her earlier movements with his own fingers.

She seemed surprised at first, her eyes shot open even. He paused for a moment, until her expression changed. "I don't mind." She closed her eyes.

Vincent smiled a smile she would never see as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. He smoothed her hair behind her ear. When it was level against her head – he flicked it forward so it would be mussed again and would instantly straiten it again. This gave him an excuse to continue anyway. She tittered a bit. "Mom used to do that a lot too." Then she explained. "She used to mess up my hair so she could keep petting my head… in case I wasn't asleep yet." Her words trailed off at the end.

He took that as a positive sign and kept it up until he was sure she fell asleep. For the first time since he met her – she was smiling in her sleep. It made him feel something close to happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were always so gentle with me…" She turned into him then, putting her lips next to his ear. "I don't even know why you love me."

He found that an odd statement to make, but he once believed the same thing of her so he let it go with an, "Of course I love you." How could he not? He definitely wouldn't be making a fool out of himself for anyone else, that's for certain. She closed her eyes as he continued to weave her hair through his hand. "Tifa," He was going to make this request. "Let me look at you." When she did not offer any words of protest, but also did not undress herself, he took on that liberty. It didn't take long, but she was finally naked before him. Yes, he had seen her in the dark, and his night vision was superb, but it was nice seeing her in natural light. "You're beautiful." He couldn't help himself and kissed her.

She looked away, trying to cover herself. "How can I be beautiful?" He was going to take it the wrong way than she meant it to, but that was a good thing as far as she was concerned.

As she guessed, he thought she meant her bruises. To Vincent, he wondered why she might be embarrassed about a silly thing like that. What with all the scars, scrapes that adorned his flesh. Let's not forget to mention the surgical markings and the artificial arm that marred him. He didn't think he was wholly unattractive, but still.

Of course that train of thought brought him back to when she had first seen him take off his cloak and shirt. He had been trying to take a quick soak in an open air spring in Wutai. He hadn't realized it was coed until she appeared behind him. It was very dark out and he knew she couldn't see well. However, she could make out the dark lines that covered his nearly translucent flesh. Since his hair was unwrapped he let it fall forward to hide his glowing cheeks.

Back then he had been very embarrassed about his body, the memories still fresh from having nearly flawless skin… to this. She waved it off, obviously trying to make him feel better. She just said it added 'character' to him. She then pushed him into the spring playfully and jumped in herself, careful to keep her towel on until she was submerged. She even showed him her scar, the one Sephiroth gave her between her cleavage. Of course he was more interested in the two mounds of flesh rather than the almost invisible mark that marked her skin. His thoughts were still on Lucrecia at the time, but he was still a man after all. They talked a while after that before leaving to go to their separate rooms. The manager was mad that they hadn't washed off before jumping into the spring.

"You are beautiful." He said with finality, laying his head down on her chest this time, he gave a small contented sigh.

She felt the need to tease him. "You seem to like laying down there."

"You're soft." He said simply, it was the truth.

Tifa wanted to breathe a sigh of relief; he probably wouldn't try anything tonight. She wasn't getting the vibe from him that he wanted anything. So maybe the sooner she went to sleep the better… before he got any ideas.

Too late. "You seem nervous." Vincent could already tell by her stiffening body and heart rate. "Think I'm going to try something?" He was about to do just that. She stiffened a little more. "Don't worry… I'll be gentle." _When I need to be gentle anyway_.

She tried not shrinking away from him before he realized something was amiss. He would be suspicious if she didn't let him. She remembered wanting to give herself to him last night, but she had been too shy. She silently wished that she had now. "Ok."

"Let me help you forget." He said and she seemed a little shocked at his words. He didn't know how true they were. Maybe if she let him…

As always Vincent took control of her, pulling her this way and that, teasing her and caressing her in that confident way of his. She could almost get lost in what he was doing to her now. His eyes were such a deep red with flecks of gold decorating them prettily. She wondered if she would embarrass him if she said as much. She only meant to close her eyes for a moment while he touched her, but behind her lids she saw blue green eyes that both looked at her with anger, disappointment and passion. Her eyes snapped open and she began to tremble, afraid. If Vincent had been paying attention to her face, he might have noticed the change, but he wasn't looking at her right now. He took her shivering for excitement. He tested her with his mouth, knowing she was ready for him. "Tifa," His voice brooked no argument. "Open your legs."

Tifa shakily obeyed him, trying to calm herself down long enough to get this over with. This was terrible, it was her first time. She had been waiting for this moment when they could join together like this. She hated herself for letting Cloud ruin it. She tried to get her body to relax, but it wouldn't. She wanted to curse as she felt tears peak through her lids. There was no where to hide in the light, he would see her shame. She felt him grab her legs and pry them apart when she hadn't moved them fast enough. He was moving above her, trying to make her comfortable and then she made a strangled noise.

Vincent felt her body tighten against him. He believed at first she might just be nervous, but when he saw her face he was concerned.

There were tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her hands were clutched and draw up to her body. She looked absolutely petrified. "Tifa?" He questioned, unsure of what he might have done. "Are you alright?"

"No." She said shaking her head, not able to say much else.

Maybe he shouldn't have done this yet, maybe she was still stressed. It was stupid for him to even try. "I'm sorry." He said simply. She still wasn't looking at him and it hurt in a small way. She was ridged, like she didn't want him anywhere near her. Still, he wanted to make sure she knew he loved her and wasn't disappointed, so he moved off of her and pulled her with him. His long arm reached over to the table lamp and shut it off.

She still didn't say anything. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

Tifa was quiet for a moment before answering back, just laying there miserably for ruining everything. "I love you too."

"Sweet dreams Tifa." But there would be no sweet dreams.

"Sweet dreams Vincent." None for him either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Not much to say about this chapter really, it's one of those flashback chapters that I have been promising. I've got a few more ideas for their past together that aren't up yet.

Since these next few chapters have a lot of intensity (in light of what happened) I won't be able to talk too much about it lest I give the while thing away. So my author notes should be short and sweet – except for my responses to your reviews of course!

**To the Reviews:**

_Ann: She'll definitely try to hide it. We'll see if he finds out though – hehe._

_Vinny the Vampire: Glad you liked the drunken scene, which was fun to write. I liked watching the Turk Vincent a lot – while he didn't seem all happiness and sunshine during that time either – he was definitely a lot more open. It could have been the experiments and whatnot, and the sleeping for thirty years… but I think that Lucrecia definitely dented his confidence. _

_How cool that your boyfriend is a musician! It's good to have a sensitive guy who can deal with mush hehe. If he'll look at it – it would be great. _

_I can't say too much else – or I'll give the plot away. (hehe)_

_Jen: Thanks for the compliment! (smiles) I hope I can continue to keep him into character._

_Jen: Ah, thanks for catching that. I'll make sure I update it as soon as I can._

_Jen: Yes, Vincent has plenty of time to make up for in that department. I wanted him to have a different relationship with Tifa though, I wanted him to be able to be himself rather than a toned down version. She gets to see the real him and I think he appreciates it._

_I love Vincent's voice – I believe it's the same person who does Spike off of Cowboy Bebop. Or at least, he sounds like him. I think that men's voices that sort of have a grumbling vibrating quality are great. Very sexy!_

_Jen: Oh, believe me – I considered it. I didn't want to kill Cloud off though. I don't dislike him that much. Plus, I can think of better ways to get back at him than a quick death hehe._

_Parrots love to preen their masters – since their masters need to preen them all the time. My friends have said they'll pluck hairs… and even take a stab at a zit if it catches their eye. I thought it would be funny if the Chocobos took on those flock preening qualities._

_Jen: Again, I loved writing about a drunken Vincent. I was trying to figure out which one I wanted to make him, a silly, mad or sad drunk… I picked out the sad one since it seemed to fit him pretty well._

_Leo Barten: Yeah, Cloud is utterly undeserving of Tifa – I'll agree to that. I liked his personality a bit more in Advent Children then in VII; he seemed to be getting more of a clue at the end at least. _

_I don't think anyone deserves to be abandoned like that though. Tifa was wearing a ring from what I saw, which must mean he proposed to her. Just a guess though. Which makes the way he is acting even worse… especially with the kids._

_Vincent seems to be just as dedicated as Tifa is, so I thought they would be a good match together._

_I usually take my time writing – but this one has come to me very quickly. I hope I can keep up this pace – it'll be finished in no time if I do. I'm glad you like it so much – I'll try to keep updating at a quick pace._


	16. Since Now

**Since Now**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were not going great. The level of intimacy they were sharing was almost down to nothing. When he touched her she would either be fine for only a little while or unresponsive. He waited a while for the fight with Cloud to die out of her mind. Surely a week afterwards she wouldn't still be so upset over that yellow hair brat that he couldn't at least kiss her senseless every so often. She kissed him true enough, but there was this strange anxiety when she did it that he couldn't quite understand. It was unnatural and frightening although he didn't know why.

He wanted to ask her desperately what the matter was. He did a few times and she said she was still 'upset' about what happened 'that day', being very vague. Of course, when she was so vague, it made it easy for him to come up with a slew of possible problems in his own mind.

He already ruled out Cloud, Tifa was not one to hold a grudge, even if the twerp did bruise her arms in a scuffle. So that only left him. What the hell did he do? He thought things were going great. Then again, women were said to be complicated at times. Tifa had almost always been straightforward with him… nothing ever like this.

Was it too soon? Did he misread her all together? Was she just faking being alright with him? Maybe he should try to be more gentle and submissive. It wasn't really him – but he loved her enough to change that particular part of him. If he had done it for Lucrecia than he certainly could do it for Tifa.

When he put his gentling to practice Tifa only became more distant. She went from fine some of the time to none of the time. They barely kissed anymore. She barely stayed at the house unless she wanted to sleep. Other wise she was at the stables and running around on that Chocobo. He wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. It didn't matter that he wasn't getting any – what was a few weeks when he hadn't got any for thirty plus years? He just wanted to know what in the world he had done wrong. What could he do to get everything back to normal? He never knew she was thinking the same thing as he.

He was staring at the back of her head as she chopped up vegetables on the counter, wondering what in the world she was thinking right now. He also tried to think of questions to ask her that he hadn't – wanting to get some kind of answer to this madness. He was about to speak up when he heard his phone ring from the other room. "If you'll excuse me." He got up from his seat and went into the foyer and found his phone. He had caller ID so he could tell who was on the other end. He inwardly sighed, it was Reeve. He punched the button to talk. "What is it?" He didn't bother with a greeting, and Reeve naturally took notice.

"What? No hello?" Reeve sounded almost hurt, but Vincent knew better. The man was a great actor. "I have a favor to ask…" He went on tentatively.

"No." Vincent answered right away; he already had enough problems at home.

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say." Reeve said childishly. Vincent felt an odd prickle go down his neck. The man had no shame. He was like a whiney little brother. Reeve took that since Vincent was still on the phone as a good sign. "Look, I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind going into the Shinra building once more… the Sietz might be gone… but we missed quite a few of the soldiers. We just need to make sure that everything is taken care of."

"I have better things to do than to pick up your trash, Reeve." Vincent said coldly, he didn't like this one bit. It was almost insulting. "Why don't you have your WRO flunkies take care of this?"

"I would Vincent, really." Reeve sounded sincere this time, the usual 'feel sorry for me voice' finally ebbing away into seriousness. "But there aren't many of them left, and what few are… are absolutely terrified of the place."

Vincent imagined so; the place was like a nightmare… as close to a living hell as possible. How any sane human could engineer Deepground was beyond him. "I'm not so thrilled about that place myself." He grumbled. He had way too many memories of that building as it was, he didn't want to go back and relive them.

At his softening voice, Reeve added in quickly. "I can pick you up at your place, and I might even pay you this time." He joked.

Maybe this was the shot he was looking for. _Maybe_ if Tifa and he went away they could rebind their relationship. "Oh, you will pay me." Vincent's voice was hard again, wondering how in the world Reeve knew where he lived already.

"Splendid!" Reeve said in that way of his, he must have been wearing a head set because Vincent could hear him clap his hands together happily.

"Oh, and Reeve?" Vincent had a catch to his voice and Reeve's small celebration quieted down a bit.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Whatever you are going to pay me… double it."

Reeve sounded a bit flabbergasted. "What on earth for?"

"You're going to have to pay my assistant for her time as well."

"You have an assistant?" Reeve shook his head, although Vincent did not see. "Since when have _you_ had an assistant?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Since now." Vincent stated, pulling the phone away from his face and pressed the end button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Like I've said before, I totally love Reeve. He was hilarious in DoC – especially with that doll he made of himself. I loved that look it had on its face when the head blew off and Cait popped out… very funny.

I'm not sure if he's going to play a bigger part in the story than this, but I wanted him to show up at least once.

Sorry for the short chapter again – I just wanted to separate this chapter from the next. It was originally longer – but I thought the subject kinda changed a bit too quickly to keep them together.

That – and I can put more story out if I do it this way.

**Review:**

_Lady Shiva: Wow that was quick! Thanks for the review! Don't worry – it'll get better eventually._

_Vinny the Vampire: Hehe – I wanted to make him a bit more gentlemanly, but God… you know that if he had permission to look he would get an eye full. Thanks for the compliments about the scenes. Those always make me happy._

_Since I work with people – I had quite a few people named Valentine come through my office. I think the name is terribly romantic for obvious reasons. My last name is a dish easily found in any Taiwanese restaurant. A Cookie to anyone who can guess my name hehe!_

_Tell me if your boyfriend ever gets famous – I'll buy his CD hehe._

_I dated a guy named Gray when I was younger – I think we joked about kids once – saying we should name our daughter Jean – like the X-Men. (hehe) _

_Jen: Because he was a little distracted… that and other smells were interfering… heh… heh… heh…(winks)_


	17. Little Black Bird

**Little Black Bird**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon – M/M warning for this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, so muggy in this room that a normal person shouldn't even be able to breath. He wasn't just anyone though. He turned on a light and flinched at its brightness. He was shaking from the stress of it all. The past month or so had no been very kind to him, he felt like he had been running off of pure adrenaline for a while.

He had to keep up with the charade of being just another face in the crowd. He had to for the sake of someone else. It was hard trying to act normal, when he never had a normal life to begin with. He shook his head, that's not true. He had a normal life once, but it seemed so far away now.

Right now he just needed to take care of his brother. His siblings's broken body was lying on the only bed in the room in the center of the room. His brother's white hair was still dirty as was the rest of his muscular form. He cursed at himself silently. He had been so busy trying to heal him he had completely forgotten about cleanliness.

"Come here brother." His soft melodic voice called out as he cradled the white haired man in his arms. If anyone had looked on the scene it would have seemed ridiculous. The dark haired brother, which was quite svelte, carried the almost giant of a man into the bathroom.

The dark haired man gently placed him into the tub and his brother groaned. "I'm sorry; I know you are still in pain. I'm just trying to get the dirt and blood off. It's not good for you." He said as if his brother was listening. He ran the water in the tub until it filled. "Here, let me make you comfortable." He adjusted the light haired man in the tub until his head rested at a comfortable angle. He took a washrag and gently began washing his sibling's hands and arms, making sure to get under his nails. He treated his feet and legs in a similar fashion. His hands lovingly rubbed his chest and neck. He had to drain the water several times before he was finished, every few minutes the water would take on the color of rosy tea. He took a steadying breath before cleaning his other parts. He was blushing, but not from shame.

"Brother…" The white haired man's eyes cracked open.

"Brother?" The slender man asked, doubtful. "Have you awoken?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, the sick man had been listless and this might be yet another false alarm. His eyes misted up as his brother's hand touched his face. "Brother!" He held his brother's hand to his cheek, savoring the feeling and kissed his palm. "How I have waited for this moment. I was so worried."

"Sorry… to… have worried you." The weakened man seemed to be having trouble breathing. "My little black bird."

To hear his pet name, his heart soared. "Let me take you out of your bath." Even as he said the words he pulled the drain and he lifted him out.

"Wasn't it I," The white haired man breathed. "Who used to carry you to bed?"

"Yes." His black bird answered. "But allow me to care for you now. You'll feel better soon." He laid him down on the floor before changing the bedding. He picked him up again with some effort and placed him down on the cool sheets. "You can punish me later."

The white haired man's eyes went up to his brother's body, there was something missing. "You're little wings have been clipped."

"Yes, they broke off in the scuffle." He thought he would add. "I am not in pain… they were mechanical after all." He smiled. "I can always build new ones." His hand came up to touch his own shoulder momentarily. "Besides, without them I am barely recognizable."

The light haired man nodded his understanding before taking in his current surroundings. "How did I get here?"

"Our big brother brought you to me." His hand touched his face tenderly. "He told me to heal you." Something he didn't even need to be asked to do. It had been nice though, their brother was particularly influential – it made getting this apartment far easier.

"Oh," He laughed shakily. "It's _him_ then?"

"Yes." He nodded, leaving him for a moment before returning with an orb. "Let me cure you a little more… I was provided this materia from big brother. It has grown so much since I used it first. Perhaps you will feel better soon?" Without further ado he closed his eyes and a white mist surrounded his brother. His sibling winced as his deep wounds knitted themselves from inside of him. "You must forgive me," He apologized. "I have never used cure magic until now."

"It's alright. I feel a little better." His breathing was normal, he could even sit up.

His little black bird was delighted. "Let me try again." He closed his eyes once more and the magic was even stronger than before. "How do you feel?"

"I feel much better, a bit weak. I suppose a little sleep would help." He laughed a little then, "Well, maybe a month's worth." In reality, his body was fine, he was just exhausted.

"Y-yes." His black bird stuttered, happy that his brother was feeling better now. His body finally letting go of the stress he had been carrying around with him, it left him tired. It had been hard to watch all of this. The dark haired man was usually a strong person, but he had a soft spot for this man in front of him. His brother was always so strong, always looking out for him. It made him almost ill to see him in such pain. "Let me get the covers." He retrieved them from the closet quickly, the blankets in his hands.

But the lighter haired brother had different plans, his hand shot out, pulling his brother across the bed before rolling over him.

"B-brother!" He dropped the blankets as he fell. "What are you doing?" He was shaking in anticipation as his brother pushed him into the bed weakly. He was probably strong enough to fight him off, but he honestly didn't want to.

"Don't toy with me Nero." He used his name this time. "My sweet little blackbird."

"Weiss." Nero feigned helplessness as his brother removed his clothing. He knew this would please him.

_Damnit._ Weiss felt the last reserves of his energy go before he slumped over Nero, nearly crushing him under his weight. He managed to hold himself up on his arms, long enough for Nero to escape from underneath him before he collapsed.

"Brother," Nero was concerned, he felt guilty for allowing this now. "Are you alright?" He turned his brother onto his back and examined him for any injury he might have missed.

To be babied by his little brother was almost insulting. "Shut up." Weiss commanded and he obeyed. "Get on top of me."

"A-are you sure?" Nero's voice wavered. He never dared question his brother before; he just didn't want to hurt him.

"Do it." His voice was hard. It was made apparent that Nero was being cautious as he moved over him. Nero had never been on top before; usually he was the one being ravaged after all. Weiss grabbed his hips firmly and brought him down upon him. Nero nearly shrieked, and Weiss delighted in the sound. "My little black bird," He cooed, appreciating how much he could see him in this new position. "You are very beautiful." He controlled Nero's hips until he found the rhythm to his liking. Once he was finished he let one of his hands go and grabbed between Nero's legs.

Nero's eyes rolled back for a moment before closing. "Weiss!"

"Don't you dare cum yet or I'll fuck you until you are raw." Weiss had absolutely no way of doing this, but Nero obeyed him anyway. "Good boy."

Nero whimpered, a sweat breaking out on his forehead as his brother fondled him and guided his thrusts. It was so hard to keep this up. He felt like he was being torn apart. He looked into Weiss' eyes then, tears forming and falling down his cheeks. He never loved anyone so much as he loved him, and Weiss loved him with as much intensity. "Please, brother." He begged.

Weiss's forehead crinkled with the effort, but as he saw Nero's tears and heard his soft plea he could not help but release himself. He watched as Nero's head fell back and he could see his slender throat as he uttered a guttural moan of pleasure. After a few moments of shaking Nero lifted himself up and Weiss pulled him down to his broad chest.

Nero snuggled there happily, placing his comparatively small hands on his brother's shoulder. He always loved it when his brother held him with those strong arms of his; they always made him feel safe. "Brother," Nero began when he was sure of his voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave you in a few days." He went on to explain as he saw him raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to destroy the man that did this to you… allow me that small pleasure."

Weiss only squeezed him as much as he could. "I can deny you nothing my little one."

"Thank you." Nero traced the pattern that was Weiss's abdominal muscles. "I'll make sure that I humiliate him… make him suffer… before the end." It's only what he deserved after all.

Weiss pulled Nero up so his head was resting just under his chin. "Play as you like, but… promise to come see me every so often."

"I shall." Nero promised, lifting his head and Weiss lowered his for a kiss. "I can never stay away from you for too long." And for the rest of that night, they slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

I know I didn't write their names out at first. It wasn't a suspense thing I was going for. I was mostly hoping people would get to know them without having a preconceived notion that they were evil– _then_ finding out that it was Weiss and Nero. I'm sure everyone figured it out though – I kept dropping clues like crazy… especially with Nero's wings. I'm not going to change it though – since I tried not using those words and it made the chapter sound pretty hollow.

Sure, they were two sick people, but they had been mistreated and turned into what they were. I think the thing that stood out most in my mind was how much they really loved each other… which is weird for villains.

When Weiss was being controlled by Hojo and punched a hole in Nero – it was pretty brutal. If there was a time Nero would have betrayed Weiss it would have been then, but he only thought of his brother and his well being - even with a massive hole in his chest. That's love there.

Speaking of lemons – I was wondering how much of Nero was still actually human. I didn't work that into my story though. When he was run through I believe there was sparking noises and electricity instead of blood. I'm guessing most of his chest is metallic… but we know his hands are still his at least. I didn't want to make him completely robotic though – Guilt's Cost came to mind when I thought on it – and it wasn't very fun to think about. (P.S. That story is great – you should read it!)

We will be getting back with Tifa and Vincent next chapter – hope you enjoyed this little interlude… the fun begins!

KamikazeUdon: Thanks, I try. I think that was one of my longer chapters – I had a lot of fun breaking them up and getting them back together in one chapter.

KamikazeUdon: I'd have to agree with you about your stories – short and sweet. I especially loved the dancing bit… it was very touching.

KamikazeUdon: Haha – I turned him into a bit of a pervert didn't I? I thought it would be fun since he is usually the timid one. I wanted him to really break out of his shell.

Darknightdestiny: Hehe – no cookie for you. (grins)

Vinny the Vampire: Haha! Your post really made me laugh. Nah – not Tofu. But it is a typical dish on a Tai Menu. We'll see if Tifa opens herself up him emotionally… and in the legs department soon hehe.

Jen: Haha! That's true. As for Cloud and the others – I was thinking the same thing… until I realized he did call on them. Cid and Yuffie were helping with the air assault while Tifa, Barret and Cloud were on the ground leading the WRO into battle. They were mostly there distracting the Deepground army so Vincent and Yuffie could infiltrate their lair and whatnot. It's a lot easier to sneak a few people in than a whole party – that's for sure. I think if they hadn't been there Vincent wouldn't have been able to take them on – that was a lot of people. But as far as Derge starting up – I'm guessing Reeve's dependence on him is due to him regularly picking up his phone (as you said). Cloud is pretty undependable in that department.


	18. Time to Leave

**Time to Leave**

Gabreilla Moushigo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa was lying across her bed after packing. She didn't like this one bit, silently wondering if there was some other job Vincent could have taken that wouldn't involve going back… down there. She shivered at the thought of it. She wouldn't back down though. Vincent strode into her room right after another short phone call with Reeve.

He had told her earlier that Reeve would pay for her services to go along with him. She thought the least she could do - would be to help him out financially. It would bring some more money into the house. Sure it was paid for, but only God knew if another Dragonfly would fall out of the sky and smash this place too. She smiled at the thought.

Her backpack was a light one, food, water, a single change of clothes and a small vagabond stove. If Tifa knew Vincent, he would be chiding her for not bringing enough. So this time she went all out. She still had some room left in her pack.

Vincent strode into her room casually; trying to make sure he didn't frightened her by acting too cautious. "Here you are." He dumped something heavy next to her leg.

"What's that?" She sat up, trying to look at said large object.

"A gun, of course." He said plainly. "Although I doubt you'll need it." The WRO had confiscated many of the weapons cashes down in Deepground, but there was still a chance a few that the remaining soldiers might have held on to a round or two.

She looked at its sheer size and she had her doubts. It was his Griffin. How was she supposed to carry it? As if to answer her question for her, he produced the holster he kept it in… it would fit snuggly across her back after he was done adjusting it on her. Still, she couldn't help but point out the obvious. "I don't know how to use one!" She protested.

"You won't need to use it all the time," He knew she didn't like to use guns, but her body instead. "But you must realize that there are situations that will require you to use more than your fists and legs." _Yes, especially when you have five people with machine guns trying to blow you away while you are ducked beside a brick wall._

"I'll try my best." Tifa got up at his urging. He adjusted the straps on her body in a professional manner. She was dumbfounded at how much of a difference there was between their bodies. He had to take a lot of slack out of the buckles. When he was finished she looked doubtful. "I guess you'll be there with me at any rate." She smiled hopefully. "So you'll show me how to use it?"

"Yes." He patted her head affectionately and left her room to make the final preparations. Her missing bed spread was not lost to him, but he believed that maybe she packed them away since she slept with him.

She lowered her eyes dejectedly as he left. They had lost a great deal of their intimacy and it saddened her. Why couldn't she have just let him that night? If she could have stayed calm everything would be alright still. He would still love her just as much.

She would need to apologize to him soon for denying him. Maybe if she did he would try to make love her again… maybe he would…

"It's time to go Tifa." Vincent said from the living room. Her heart sank, wishing he would have just come in and looked at her for a moment. Then maybe he would know how she felt. She heard a large vehicle parking out front. Time to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa sat along side Vincent in the bouncy vehicle Reeve had provided. Tifa looked around curiously; it was almost like an RV. There was a computer console with many screens attached to the wall adjoining the cab. There were two benches and what she knew to be a machine gun turret laying underneath the flooring. Reeve was sitting at the computer typing. She had no idea what the man was doing, but knowing him…

She turned her eyes to Vincent, only to find that he was staring at her. She gave Reeve a final glance, figuring he was so engrossed in what he was doing that she decided to speak. "Vincent?" Her gaze flicked back to the man she addressed.

He blinked his eyes, indicating that he heard her.

"I know this is a weird time to bring this up… but I realized we haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time together." She stole a glance at Reeve, he looked like he was still distracted enough. "And become… closer."

His eyes crinkled a bit in amusement, she was being sweet to him again. "One cannot rush this sort of thing." He felt like a fool thinking she might have hated him. Still, he needed to be a little cautious with her.

"I know," She fidgeting, suddenly shy. "I don't think it's been a lack of wanting to do so much as…" Her words trailed off, not sure what to say.

That was a good thing to hear. "The timing was never right?" He added helpfully.

"Yes!" She whispered, but just a bit too loud. Reeve made a noise, indicating that he realized they might be talking, but quickly settled back into what he was doing. "I mean, yes. That's it."

"Tifa," Vincent spoke, his tone flat as he leaned back onto the bench they were sitting on. "Do not trouble yourself so much. I invited you here because I wanted your company." He felt a little idiotic for saying this but… "If nothing ever happened like that between us again, I would be happy just having you by my side." He crossed his arms in front of chest and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to do anything if you were uncomfortable."

She remembered him saying that before the first time she slept with him. That seemed like so long ago now. "I know." Suddenly she felt better. "Sorry I've been so nervous lately." Now she was resting her head against the back of the bench. Maybe things would be better soon.

"Its fine, I would be nervous too." He said softly, trying to make light since she seemed to have calmed down since leaving the house.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tifa shot back; turning her head to look at him, only to find that he was smiling. At this angle she had an unrestricted view of his face. He was teasing her! "You!"

Vincent gave Reeve a glance, wondering if the man was listening. He probably was, knowing him. But unless he had eyes in the back of his head… Vincent bent his head and placed a sound kiss on Tifa's lips. The first one in a while, and she wasn't afraid. And when their lips parted, "Don't be nervous, you'll come to me when you're ready." _If that day ever comes_. It was ok though, he could wait forever. However, it seemed things were headed for the better. The fact that she had calmed down considerably warmed his soul. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

There was a soft sigh, but it didn't come from the woman before him. The sigh trailed into a purring voice. "Augh! Tha' is sooo ruumantic!" Cait Sith's head appeared out of a nearby duffle bag. Vincent's eyes widened at this little intrusion. Cait's small gloved hands were clasped together as he rose up out of his hiding place. He placed his wound hands together at his chin. "Augh knew ya had in ya lad… an' wha' a talker! She'll be putty in yer hands in no time. Purr."

Vincent's glare could've bore holes into the back of Reeve's head. The man was just typing away at his keyboard. With Reeve's dark hair, Vincent hadn't noticed that the bastard was wearing ear phones. He was probably listening in on their conversation the whole time. _Way to ruin a moment Reeve… I should kill you_.

"Don' be mahd at me Vincent." Cait purred. "Augh couldn't resist findin' out."

Vincent looked away from the doll, a bit disgusted that he let Reeve get one up on him again. With Cait being here, he wondered if Reeve wasn't a doll too. He felt Tifa stiffen up a while ago when they realized the mechanical feline made it appearance. She was currently hiding her face into the neck of his cloak, not that he minded, but she was embarrassed again. He sighed and patted her shoulder with what should be his left hand. This would take a while. The road was bumpy, but it wouldn't be long now. While Cait droned on about Vincent's mashmellowy center he began wondering why he even left his home with Tifa in the first place.

Then again, she had been so tense lately since that night he tried to take her. He wondered perhaps if this mission would ease her mind. Maybe they could start over afterwards… maybe if he was gentle enough…

"We're here." Reeve announced and Vincent's flicked open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes**:

Again – a very short chapter. Not much to say really – just some fluff! The action chapter I realized isn't very action-y but it's fairly decent. I hope you enjoy it too.


	19. How Could He Refuse

**How Could He Refuse**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they jumped out of the back of the truck, Reeve soundlessly went over to Vincent with something in his hands. Reeve supplied him some ammunition to his great surprise. "We've removed the vending machines." He explained. "Try to use your ammunition sparingly."

"I always do." Vincent took what he was offered.

"Tifa," Reeve looked at her. "Try to be careful now, I know you are very capable… but there are still more than a few soldiers hiding down there." He looked at Vincent meaningfully. "There are also quite a few snipers. It appears that they have been hiding out. We don't know all of the hidden passages yet.."

"When did you first notice a problem?" Tifa asked, wishing she hadn't.

"When our cleanup crews kept going missing." Reeve shook his head. "They tried to keep the bodies hidden but a few were found." He suppressed a shudder. "There are a few of those hounds left… they aren't exactly the smartest Deepground soldiers… so obviously they left us clues."

"I see." Vincent nodded, not wanting him to expound upon his findings. They had just gotten there, no need to get Tifa worked up. "Let us be on our way." He strode up to the passage way that led to Deepground, Tifa followed closely behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess we weren't very thorough." Tifa frowned, they were both currently pinned at their current location. They crouched inside what must have been a house at one time. A few soldiers were pelting the structure with their firearms, wheedling away at the building material.

"It seems so." Vincent replied. He was crouched down next to the door picking off several with head shots. "How many are left?"

Tifa looked at the small device in her hand; it indicated to her that there were now three living beings outside hiding behind a few small structures. The thing that blew her mind was that there were only cardboard boxes outside and if they thought those flimsy things would save them they would be sadly mistake. "Three, they're hiding."

He gave her a looked that clearly said that she was kidding him and all she could do was shrug her shoulders helplessly. He then sighed, laying his Hydra against the floor and pulled out his Cerberus. He strode out confidently to the Deepground soldiers' amazement. That was their last mistake. Three shots fired out and it was over… for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I cannot believe I am here again_. He crouched in the very same spot he had when he called Tifa. He told her as much when she sat down next to him.

"Really?" She looked around a bit. "I never thought I would confess my love in an office setting before."

"It was quite unprofessional of you." He teased.

"What are you going to do boss?" She grinned. "Fire me?"

"Oh, I don't know." He sheathed his gun this time. He supposed he felt a little overconfident now that Tifa was here. "I guess as long as your interpersonal relationship is just with me than I wouldn't mind."

"That's just unethical." She admonished, waggling a finger at him.

"Do you want a raise or not?" That came out sounding just a little too lewd and she laughed as his face was on the verge of burning bright red. Apparently their minds were in the gutter today.

"I think I would." She kissed his cheek.

His smile was hidden in his cloak. She was kissing him again… surely that was a good sign. Maybe he hadn't ruined everything after all. He shook himself mentally; it would not be safe here for much longer. The Deepground soldiers should know where they were located. Vincent took a little too long shooting the solider with the radio just a moment ago. The officer requested backup before he let go of the walky-talky. Even now Vincent could hear a few hushed voices down the hall. He pulled out his weapon and sighed, wishing that he and Tifa could leave soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's heavy!" She complained. "How do you hold this anyway?"

Vincent sighed, forgetting their obvious differences. Tifa might have been a fighter, but she did not possess the same supernatural strength that he did. "Here." He took the gun from her as if it were a feather. He attached a simple charm to the end of it and handed it back to her. "Better?" She looked surprised and nodded. "Good."

"How do I shoot this thing?" She said, getting to the opposite wall of him. There were even more soldiers outside than before. This was a horrible time for a firing lesson.

He was somewhat amused at this. "Pull the trigger."

"Oh." Tifa moved around the doorframe and let the gun do its thing; miraculously she managed to hit a few targets by judging the path that the spray of bullets formed. She wasn't the best shot in the world, half of the soldiers were still alive after she was finished riddling them with holes.

Vincent mercifully shot each of them between the eyes before realized she what she had done. It took him a moment to notice that she was still squeezing the trigger. "Tifa, you're wasting ammunition."

"Sorry." She apologized and the gun came to an abrupt half. "Oh no!" She shook the gun, unconsciously pointing it at Vincent. He nearly leapt out of his skin at her carelessness before she said. "I think I broke it!" She shook it again.

He never felt so conflicted in his life. Someone was pointing a gun at him and he couldn't shoot them back. "Tifa," He growled. "Lower the damn thing." She did so, embarrassed. "It's not broken," He explained in the darkness. Now that he didn't have the Griffin pointed at him his voice turned amused. "You're just out of ammunition. You need to reload it."

"I can't see in this dark." She complained, trying to figure out how to load it.

Thank God for that, or she might have been horrified at what she had done to those soldiers. She definitely didn't shoot to kill… quickly. "It's safe to come here now." He motioned her over and looked out the door again just to make sure what he said was true.

"That wasn't so bad." Tifa finally said, getting up from the wall to go to him. "Using this is a lot easier than the rest of your weapons."

She had no idea really, but he supposed that for her it might be true since she probably never fired a gun until now. Vincent wanted to roll his eyes in amusement. At least he finally found a use for his Griffin.

"Drop your weapon!" A voice commanded, one that gave Vincent a healthy surge of anger. He got up to look around at the person who dared to give him an order… only to realize he wasn't the one being the one addressed - for now. "Drop your weapon!" The voice repeated. Vincent had turned around to see a well armed solider pointing a gun to Tifa's head. She let the Griffin fall from her hands and it hit the floor with a clunk and a rattle. "Put your hands up!" She did.

Vincent only looked on at the lone man. He knew, perhaps too well that this soldier meant to use Tifa as leverage. He knew that the pathetic gun he had wouldn't take down Valentine… but Tifa didn't have the same healing capabilities that he had. She was going to die. Vincent absently remembered that Cerberus was still in his hand.

The solider finally acknowledged Vincent. "Put that weapon down."

Vincent's mouth formed into a tight line, said nothing. He knew what would happen if he did that. This man didn't care – the only reason Tifa was still alive right now, is because this solider would be dead without her. They both knew it. The solider finally grabbed at Tifa, desperate to have more power over the man. He hid himself behind her like a coward and repeated what he asked before.

"Put your weapon down!"

Vincent looked at Tifa. He couldn't tell if she was in shock, but she was giving him a particular look… one that hinted that she trusted him to do the right thing. How could he refuse? A wry smile formed on his lips and he raised his gun.

Clearly not expecting this, the man the man tried to make himself look as small as possible, but only offered himself up to Tifa, which elbowed him in the midsection. The man doubled over in enough time for Vincent to shot in the face. His body slumped to the floor and Tifa almost danced away from the corpse.

Vincent knew that look well enough to realize that Tifa was indeed, in shock. She wasn't thinking, and that was dangerous. He watched patiently as she rubbed the blood off her arm and midriff almost miserably. She began to skirt around the room cautiously, darting frightened glances at him here and there. She quickly went out the backdoor when she realized it was there, a place he knew she wouldn't be able to escape from. If his almost flawless memory was correct, out back there would be a fence that not even he dared to climb. She squeaked, jumping and almost clawing at him when he appeared. "Tifa," He said gently. She didn't respond. Her body just did what it wanted to do. "Tifa!" He grabbed her roughly and shook her a bit, but did not hurt her. "Wake up!"

Her eyes seemed to get back some of the depth they had previously. "S-sorry." She looked down, ashamed.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." He didn't put away his gun, couldn't. He used his left arm to pull her to him in an embrace. "It's natural to feel frightened after something like that."

"Oh," She blushed into his shoulder. "That's never happened before." They had been in danger many times – why now?

"You've never had a gun put to your head before either." He made sure to use the flat of his hand before placing it upon her head and pulled her ear against his heart. His heart was beating painfully fast. He had been afraid. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." He took a moment to kiss her forehead before releasing her. "Now look at that damn thing Reeve gave you and let's see if we are done yet."

Tifa pulled it out of her pocket. "There's nothing."

"Alight, let's make our way up then." Not trusting technology completely, he kept his hand on his gun… just in case. He could hear Tifa's footsteps behind him as they made their way out of the building they had been in. Vincent stepped on the body of the man who held Tifa at gun point while Tifa gave it a wide birth. "The last one." He shook his head incredulously. The last one almost got her.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head again, this time visibly enough for Tifa to see. He pulled out the replacement cell phone Tifa had gotten him earlier. He had the bastard on speed dial. "Reeve," He spoke concisely. "We're finished, pick us up."

"Ok Vincent." Was all Reeve could say, before he hung up on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

If you're a little confused about what the heck Tifa went through, it's just some sort of shock. I've never honestly went through something like that – so I cannot describe it as well as I liked. I remember that my uncle who fought in the Vietnam War had problems with sleeping. For whatever reason (he couldn't remember) he would just wake up in the middle of the night, running around the house and screamed until someone would turn on the lights or flash him in the face with a flashlight. I guess I was thinking of him when I wrote this.

I'm probably only going to look through this chapter once more before sending it to Fanfiction – since I'm getting a lot of inspiration to write other scenes now (yay) – still if you see anything mention it. I can always go back and edit it later. (smiles)

**On to the Reviews:**

Vinny The Vampire: I'm glad you liked the Nero/Weiss moment – I was worried it wasn't going to be well accepted because of who the characters were. They'll definitely be popping up shortly. Right now Weiss and Nero have no idea what's going on with Tifa and Vincent… but perhaps with a little snooping - hehe. This whole time Nero has been watching over Weiss so he hasn't been doing much else.

I'm glad you liked the fluffy chapter – I was worried it was too fluffy – but I'll admit that the Cait Sith moment was a lot of fun to write about. My brother has a kitty that looks a little like him (same markings) and he is just precious! I always had an affinity for cats – which is probably why I wanted to write about him.

In the original FF VII though… I completely hated to use Cait… because I was constantly unlucky if you know what I mean. He kept wiping out my party… stupid Limit Break. He was a lot more fun to play in Dirge… he was just so springy!

If you go get Tai – make sure you try the Green, Red or Yellow "My last name" (hint, hint). It's pretty good really - but my heart belongs to the Ginger Chicken… yummy! (I can't wait to go back soon).

Jen: The Nero's dead thing - Ha! Since you brought that up I've decided to write a chapter about it. I believe sometimes that I "think" scenarios up without actually writing them out – which is confusing.

I don't think they were biological brothers – or even talking about comrades. I think Nero might have called the other Sietz by a similar name if he had a family mentality. I think he might have been using it as a term of endearment. "I love you unconditionally" in a way. The only other person they refer to as their sibling was their "big brother" before they melded… It makes me wonder if there are some Jenova cells going around… Hojo did mention something to Nero… he might have them.

A couple stories -

It's a bit weird but I had a friend in high school that "liked me" and called me his "big sister" – before trying to grope me (he always gave me enough time to smack his hands away). That was the only time I had experience with such a thing – but I thought it was kind of funny.

I've called my husband "brother" before since we have the same colored eyes and hair. People mistake us for siblings all the time. Of course, he absolutely hates it… which is why I call him that all the time. I especially love saying it when he wants to get intimate. I guess I'm cruel in a way.

In my story at least, Nero and Weiss are not biological brothers… as for the game… you never know.

Jen: Yeah, I figured since I didn't use the Griffin much in the game – that I'd let Tifa have it. I had written before that he gave her a small handgun… but I thought it would be funny if he gave her something a little more… evil? Mwa ha ha ha!

Lady Shiva: Yeah, Vinnie is getting teased a bit right now, but things are looking up for him. Glad you liked it.

Daylo: Yeah, I'm really whipping the chapters out. I think I'm averaging in on one chapter a day at least. I hope I can keep this all up. I know I keep saying it's going to slow down at some point but I'm not seeing that quite yet.

I was thinking of Vincent shooting the Cait doll to scare Reeve up a bit – but that didn't seem very Vincenty to me. Thanks for catching the marshmallowy center thing – I'm going to have to go back at some point and fix all these mistakes.

Vincent will probably do whatever it takes for Tifa – even if he has to become submissive to help her out. He had to do it with Lucrecia after all. I'm not saying he will… not saying he won't either.

Eternal Star: They are speaking of their brother in Dirge – it was a special ending – I won't talk about it too much since I'll describe what he's going to do in the next chapter or so.

Eternal Star: Thanks! I will!


	20. Pull Yourself Together

**Pull Yourself Together**

Gabreilla Moushigo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nero, what are you doing in there?"

Nero was completely aggravated. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he managed to over cook or burn all the food.

Weiss was sitting in a chair adjoining the kitchen. He was used to black smoke trailing around his brother but this was something completely different.

Nero cursed, the meat was seared and inedible and what was left was dried to the pan. His vegetables weren't looking so good either… and he thinks he might have turned the stove up a little too high for the rice as well. It was crunchy to the taste.

Weiss of course, opened his mouth to criticize him and Nero flinched. What on earth had happened? Weiss was being so mean to him recently, and he couldn't understand why. Nero poked at the crusty rice before putting that pan in the sink as well. If he had thought that waiting for Weiss to wake up was hell, he was sadly mistaken. His brother was being an absolute bastard. He picked on him relentlessly and was starting petty fights. If he had taken a moment, he might have realized Weiss' behavior stemmed from exhaustion rather than just plain cruelty.

Their elder brother had taken the liberty of saving them the other day. He could only remember seeing G through Weiss' eyes before he drew Nero out of Weiss' sickly body. It had been painful to say the least, both mentally and physically. He thought that maybe they could stay like that for all time, but G had other plans. Nero had been placed back into his physical body to his horror. There was still a gaping hole in the circuitry that made up most of his chest… however… his artificial heart had been replaced.

"Pull yourself together." G had said, wasting no time with comfort. "And heal our brother. You're of no use to me dead." He shoved a round glowing rock between Nero's hands. Nero had absolutely no idea what to do with this, he had been sheltered from such things being in Deepground. "You'll figure it out." He pulled out a slip of paper. "Go to this address. It is where you will stay until I can find some use for you." Nero believed that G meant only him. He seemed to be holding Weiss in a different esteem.

Nero's mind sprang back to the present and realized that he even burned the pudding. Upon tasting it – it wasn't so bad if he just ate what was in the middle instead of what was caked onto the sides.

Weiss had finally gotten up to inspect what his brother had done, looking quite doubtful. A pan that contained what he thought to be gravy seemed fine enough. Maybe he could mash up some potatoes… he decided to try it. His mouth scrunched up distastefully and asked Nero in his sharpest tone possible if he had seasoned it with dish soap. "No wonder I've been sick for so long, you've probably been feeding me this… whatever this is."

Nero shrunk at his own inadequacy. He actually _had_ been feeding him, but his food had never been this bad before. He was just distracted. Weiss had been acting peculiar lately; no one would have noticed it but him really. He remembered him acting like this before, while at the time he thought nothing of it… slowly that Hojo had been taking over his mind. It stung him to think that Weiss might revert back into that bastard again.

Nero was only upset for selfish reasons. He just didn't want to see Weiss looking at him that way again, with uncaring eyes. Nero had gone to him that time in Deepground, seeking comfort and safety, only to be run through and called worthless. He understood it was Hojo's doing, but it still upset him greatly. In response to his brother's insults, Nero decided to just grab all of the cooking utensils and pans and threw them all at once into the sink.

"What are you getting angry for?" Weiss asked. "You're the one who tried to poison me with your soap flavored gravy!"

"It's not gravy." Nero said pointedly, feeling a healthy surge of anger shoot through him. "It was supposed to be flan."

"That makes it even worse!" Weiss shouted. "Did you even use sugar?"

"I would have if you weren't being such…" Nero turned away sharply, not quite believing he was about to call his brother an unbearable ass.

Weiss took this opportunity to perform a cruel joke on Nero. "What?" He said simply, that was all he needed to do - Nero realized that he had messed up. Nero glanced beyond his shoulders a few times, seeing which way he might make his exit. Weiss only smiled and turned his body to face his brother.

Nero flinched, realizing his only way to salvation had been blocked the moment his brother moved. The kitchen wasn't particularly large, only one person at a time could enter, two if they walked sideways. Weiss, being twice the size of normal people, didn't make this easy. Then he remembered, of course! He had been so worried he had completely forgotten. His form took on a dark hazy quality that Weiss recognized right away.

"I wouldn't do that," Weiss warned, meaning it. "It'll only make me angrier."

_True_. Nero decided to abandon this line of thought. If Weiss was angry with him, he would take whatever he was dealt. Nero felt Weiss' hand touch him, and while usually it would bring on a surge of excitement, he could only feel nervous. His hand touched just over his chest, were he had punched through him. He closed his eyes and trembled, wondering if he had made a mistake.

"You have never doubted me before, Nero." Weiss voice softened. "Do not start now."

At his gentling tone Nero opened his eyes. "Y-yes." He looked away, ashamed.

"But Nero," Weiss voice held a warning in it now. "Don't ever talk back to me again…"

"Yes." Nero nodded.

"This time," Weiss grinned. "I'll only give you a light punishment… next time…" He pressed him into the back of the kitchen, where there was a door. He knew the laundry room to be hidden behind it. This would be fun.

"But aren't you hungry?" Nero felt like he was grasping at straws. "Shouldn't we get something to eat?"

"Oh, I'll eat something." And then Nero realized his intentions.

"Oh…" Oh was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Nero had to get some clothing on. Weiss had taken the liberty of not only removing them but destroying them as well. He really liked that shirt too! He pulled on a pair of black pants and a sweater. He flinched at the pain for a moment, his brother was always rough… and wasn't too keen on foreplay. He probably wasn't going to be able to sit normal for a week… again!

Weiss listened to Nero huff and grumble about how unromantic he was with a grin on his face. "Stop you're whining and get over here."

"But I'm hungry." Nero complained.

His voice was so whiny that Weiss remembered a time when Nero was younger. He did the same things then as he did now. He spoiled him too much apparently. "Get over here." Nero trudged up to him. "You think I'm unromantic?"

Nero realized for the second time that day he had been thinking out loud.

He knew what would make him happy. "My sweet black bird…" And Nero's face melted into happiness. How easy it was to please him.

"No." Nero shook his head; even his harsh eyes looked soft.

It was always difficult to comprehend how Nero could love him so much, but it was also very wonderful as well. Weiss went to him instead and pulled him into an embrace. He lifted his chin and dipped his head to kiss him. Nero offered no complaints or struggle, just enjoyed himself. "I love you my Nero." At that Nero shivered and blushed. How he had the ability to do that still was beyond him. But, it was beautiful. "Come with me to bed… I'll take you out for breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss woke up to the distinct sound of welding taking place. He jolted out of bed to find Nero not beside him. In the living area he saw Nero, quite casually using a torch to melt a peculiar design on one of his hand guns. As he got closer he realized what he was doing. "Ah, Nero!" He clapped him on the back, startling him. "You're a genius…"

Nero looked at his handiwork. "Naturally." He smiled up at Weiss. It was so strange to see so much of his face at once, he had a disarming smile. "I'm hungry still."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

After it was brought to my attention, I realized I hadn't actually written this out yet. I thought Nero would be able to separate himself from Weiss whenever he wished, but I didn't think about him being able to manifest himself physically without a body. So… G just picked it up too I guess.

**Spoiler Warning:**

If you are wondering who the crap G is – he is apparently Weiss and Nero's brother that they talk about meeting after they 'meld'? If you haven't seen the G ending… you're not missing much. Solider G is underneath the Shinra building and Deepground. Weiss' body is lying on the ground and Solider G goes to him and picks him up. He tells him that it's not time to sleep yet or whatever… then flies away with a black wing carrying them. It's basically just room for a sequel.

**End Spoiler Warning!**

The welding in the apartment came from Art History class… I can't remember but I believe an artist named David Smith would weld his art works together in his apartment (because he couldn't afford a studio). Apparently he set fire to one of his walls while doing it one day.

Anyway – this was a goofy chapter to write – but it was fun. I liked the thought of someone named Nero burning dinner. Hehe.

As far as reviews go – I'm probably going to start waiting for more people to review between chapters. Several of my regulars will review for each chapter – but some don't (I don't mind though if someone talks about several chaps in one post).

I think I'd like to get more feedback on each individual chapter. I'm not going to set a limit – because I don't like doing that. I'm not one of those "You better give me 20 reviews a chapter or I'm not posting" kinds of authors. I know from experience that if you set those kinds of limits or whatever that you end up getting silly reviews (or really aggravated people). So I won't be holding them hostage per se – I just want to hear from you.

That's not the only reason though – I am starting to run out of chapters and if I keep slapping them up I'm going to run out pretty fast. I've got (I believe) 5 chapters ready to be looked over and then submitted. I'm going to try to get more buffer chapters written so you guys won't have to wait a week or two before a new chapter is up.

In other words – I'm steadying myself a bit. I'd much rather get the reviews I've been receiving rather than "I hope you update soons" because I fried myself writing so much that I take a vacation.

_On to the Review:_

_Vinny The Vampire: I loved that fight as well – she was all over the place. Didn't she get hit with a pew too? She is incredibly strong and I love how she fought with Loz. The only time I see Tifa at a disadvantage would be in DG – where almost everyone has a gun – she is more a close range kinda gal._

_I think you'll like what I'm going to do with Nero and Weiss. They're too much fun to write about. Their paths aren't completely set yet in the story line… but they'll be making some interesting things happen – rest assured._

_I loved the original VII as well. I'm not very good at the shooting games and I miss the battle system that they had. I hear they are thinking of remaking FF VII because of all the hype Dirge is making. I hope they do it._


	21. A Favor

**A Favor**

Gabreilla Moushigo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did very well," Reeve said, a bit of pride in his voice. "Only two days – how _did_ you do it?"

He snorted, he would say that he could've done it in one, but then Tifa might feel slighted. With a little practice she would be of more help, but right now she was his fledgling. She needed encouragement, not his sharp tongue. "Luck, I guess."

"Well, hopefully that was all." Reeve was sitting across from them for the time being, but looked like he was going to get up after he was finished talking. "It's my fault entirely, I just assumed that we had gotten the rest of them. I believed that even if any of the Deepground soldiers did survive, that they would have abandoned the building."

"It's not your fault Reeve," Tifa said sympathetically.

Reeve only smiled at her kind words, "If I had just used a scanner, a few of our crews would be alive now." He got up then, giving them a look that clearly showed his thanks for once again coming to his aid. "I'll just inform home base that you are finished. We need to get down there and clean that place up." Reeve left them to their thoughts.

The ride in Reeve's bumpy transportation vehicle was anything but pleasant especially with the silence. Vincent took the liberty of sitting quite casually, relaxing a bit. Usually missions didn't bother him, he had always been calm. Then again, he never worried before because his life was the only one at stake.

Tifa looked at Vincent a few times… wondering if he was mad at her. He hadn't said a word to her after they left Deepground and the Shinra building. She was sad. Was he mad because she got in the way? He seemed nice enough on the way out here… maybe after she screwed everything up he was having second thoughts. He didn't really need her there anyway, he could figure out how to work that stupid scanner machine… and he definitely didn't need her to haphazardly shoot at enemies.

Why did that have to happen? Why did she have to freeze up that last night before he made love to her? Why did Cloud even visit at all? It wasn't fair. She never had so many regrets dog her at once.

They were going home now. She thought that she would feel relieved, but instead she just felt anxious about it. She knew why too, that's where _it_ happened. She didn't want to go to that house again, she didn't want to remember. "I don't want to go home." Tifa finally said.

Vincent looked at her, really looked at her. She had that look in her eyes again. He was sharp enough to realize now that their home was a source for her anxiety. He just cursed himself for only just noticing it. Her body was stiffing up as the truck drove onward.

He felt badly for what he did to her. Did he scare her so much that she didn't even want to go back to their house again? "Then let's not go home." Vincent said to her. "Would you like to visit Cid?" Maybe a trip to another continent would help things. He didn't care anymore. If he could help Tifa forget… he would just sell the damn house and start again in Rocket Town. It didn't matter, as long as she was with him.

Then there was that part of him that was still shaken up after she was held up. He wanted to be with her so badly right now. He just wanted to hold her to him. They were in front of Reeve though… he wouldn't do it.

She nodded her head to his earlier question, anywhere but there.

Vincent stood up and walked over to Reeve and poked him.

"Hm?" Reeve looked up. "What is it Vincent?"

"I was wondering if you could do me… a favor."

Vincent looked serious so Reeve didn't try to pester him about any details. "What would you have me do?"

"I want you to arrange for an airship to drop Tifa and myself off at Rocket Town."

Reeve grinned, was that all? "That will be no problem. When we get back to the base I'll have someone fly you out there. Since Cid is in charge of our fleet – airships go to and from there almost every day."

Vincent nodded. "Thanks Reeve."

"Sure thing." Reeve said familiarly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had actually caught an air ship that night by some chance. They had been delayed due to repairs but were fully operational by the time evening set. They had arrived in Rocket Town some time after three in the morning. Cid and Shera, having been informed of their arrival stayed up. Vincent had assured them that they could stay at the inn, not wanting to put them out. Of course Shera would hear none of it. Cid sleepily waved at them as they walked up to the house from the air field. Shera seemed more awake than he and spoke with them briefly. Cid went to bed as Shera showed them the bathroom and their rooms – until Vincent corrected her. They only needed one room. She stared at them for a moment before giving them an "Oh!" of realization.

Tifa threw her backpack on the floor, right next to the door. Vincent didn't stop her as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. He invited himself in after a few minutes – wanting to just get it over with. She complied with his wishes. They took turns underneath the steaming water. In an act of intimacy, he washed her hair for her. Then she did the same for him to his delight. He had much less of it than she, but it was nice none the less.

They went to bed together quickly, but he still couldn't sleep. His mind was still wound up from the day's events. She slept on her familiar part of the bed, to his left.

Tifa had a sixth sense about it. She could tell Vincent was staring at the back of her head with those eyes of his. Being away from the house like this… was nice. She had felt the stress of being there leave her body since Vincent said they could come. It was almost gone now. She sighed, there was no point in acting this way still… especially when she didn't feel upset anymore.

His eyes widened a little as she turned over to face him, scooting closer until she was within reach. Vincent took the opportunity to pull her the rest of the way to him, cradling her closely. A small smile formed on his lips. This was a good choice. It was good to hold her, if nothing more to reassure himself of her presence. At least he could save one woman he cared about. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

Tifa sighed for the second time that night. She wanted to find out if it was ok now. Since she left the house she had felt more at ease. She tentatively put her lips to his neck, kissing it, then again, before nipping at him.

Vincent was completely awake now. He lowered his head to kiss her. When he drew back he noticed that she had exposed her throat to him and he took advantage of it. Making to sure to be cautious, he bit at her neck lightly. He wanted to work her up enough before moving over her, holding his weight up on his elbows.

This was nice; she opened her eyes every so often to look up at him. When he saw her stare he brought his lips down on hers again. His eyes were opened the whole time, looking into hers. The intensity she saw in them made her feel weak. Why had she denied herself this for so long again? She moaned in her throat as he tilted her head back and ravaged her mouth. Tifa's arms were around him, her hips pushed into his in involuntarily short thrusts.

She was excited tonight it seemed. He praised his good fortune as his hand slowly made its way down to her chest. He made sure to watch her for any unfavorable reaction. There was none, so he caressed her. It crossed his mind finally, to ask. "Tifa?" He released her mouth for a moment.

"Hm?" She looked up at him with a dazed expression.

"Let me…" He hoped that he chose the right words. "Let me touch you… and taste you, like the first time in my bed."

Tifa remembered the night in question quite well, it was followed by many other passionate nights. It brought a flush to her cheeks just thinking about it. She just wondered why he even asked. It was strange. He usually just did what he pleased, knowing exactly what to do to excite her.

Vincent's lips went to her neck, biting down gently and he waited. A soft sigh escaped from her. He bit down a little harder and a moan erupted from her throat. He closed his eyes, missing that sound.

"Okay." Tifa finally said in a breathy whisper. She somehow didn't think that the word expressed how she truly felt. It seemed shallow, hollow.

But it didn't sound that way to him. He wasn't going to waste his time with fleeting touches tonight. He was going to show her how much he loved her with his mouth and hands. When he was finished with her he would torment her tomorrow with promises of them finally being together. He wouldn't take her tonight… he could show her how patient he could be.

By the time his fingers and mouth made their way between her legs she writhed, his name never far from her lips. "Vincent…" Tonight, that moan would be one of many.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes (that have nothing to do with the story):**

Holy crap! I thought I lost this chapter for a moment – I think I even began sweating! I just looked at the chapter beyond this one and wondered "Hey… why is that happening? Didn't I write something between it?" Yup… sure enough this was missing.

For some reason Loz keeps coming up to my mind now (thanks Vinny – just messing). I finally realized why thinking of him bugged me though. Have you ever seen one of those vintage Coke plates? The one with that weird looking elf thing that has white swirly hair? Oh yeah… Loz. I can see him floating in midair telling people to "Drink Coke!" and looking a touch less scary than the original elf that did it.

He also reminds me of a demonic Keebler elf… making his chocolate chip cookies of darkness. (I think I had too much coffee this morning).

Strangely enough – he also reminds me of my husband (I talk about him a lot don't I?) He's definitely a big guy with a strong look to him… but I think it's the personality really… and the things he says. My husband is a total mama's boy… not to mention he says the word "Meanie!" I could die when he says that! Hehe! If we ever go to an Anime con or whatever – I'll buy him a leather suit and bleach his hair white with a swirly look. He'll just have to act like himself: perfect!

**On to the Reviews:**

_Leo Barton: I had mixed feelings about Dirge. I really liked the movies – they were absolutely beautiful! I also liked that Vincent finally was getting over all that crap… but I think I would have actually liked to see him be happy with his friends at the end. It's sort of like working your way up to the good part only for it to be left off at that… you don't get to see the happy ending. I suppose it might have spoiled the "gloomy mood" though. I also loved the characters – very beautiful. Story line was great._

_As far as game play went – I'm not great at shooting games. Devil May Cry and Metal Gear Solid have usually been left to my husband or brothers (I usually watch). My strong point is strategy games. If my brother played one - he used to like to have me around when he couldn't figure things out… I was good at finding things he couldn't see… or figuring out patterns._

_That being said – I had a really hard time playing it. I had to be on normal mode of course (which was like easy – haha). Even though it was kinda fun when I got the hang of it… it was just a bit boring after a while. It wouldn't have killed them to put a mini game in there somewhere or do something to break up the monotony. It was a short game though – so it didn't get too old too fast. It's just when my honey and I had to go through it again to get the files – it started wearing on me. Good game though – I wasn't disappointed really and if I were better at shooting games I would have liked it even more._

_Vinny the Vampire: Yeah, I was thinking that they were being more loving too. They are completely upstaging the main characters! I guess I'll just have to fix that – mwa ha ha! I keep changing my mind about how I want Nero and Weiss to interact with these two – I know what I want to do in the end… but their roles keep changing in the middle and I keep trying to figure out what Ishould. Things are slowing down a bit because I'm writing the story in two different ways right now… to see how it would play out._

_Jen: Really? I didn't remember Nero calling Vincent that (my honey liked to talk during the cut scenes so I missed some finer details). Although I swore to God they were going to reveal him as his brother or something. They look startling alike. I think Hojo told Nero to get out of Weiss' body because it had to be kept free from Jenova contamination. That's why I thought about the Seph clones._

_Jen: Yup, Weiss is a bit of a jerk. I think I'm going to have fun playing around with that later. It would be kind of funny if Nero did do that (join Reeve)… he'd be much better off working for the WRO. Plus, I think they could use someone who was horribly powerful on their side anyway. Sure, they have Yuffie and Reeve but they are pretty ordinary in the strength department. _

_You're welcome about the reviews – I don't really like when people ask for that kind of thing. It's like… ok… I can post a review… but they is only so much I can do to reach the goal. Luckily there were few stories I was willing to do that for, but sometimes I find one I like and they ask for some crazy amount and I'm like: How are we going to do that?_

_Plus, I'm lazy and I don't want to type in 20 replies hehe. I'm a bit long winded as you can tell._

_Daylo: Yup, I am going to slow down eventually. I swore that I had already waited two days… and yet I am here again posting already. I really need to listen to myself more often! (punches herself) It's just something about getting these things up as quickly as possible. Part of me wants to pace myself and the other part wants to type as fast as I can just in case my inspiration decides to leave or in case writer's block occurs. Neep!_

_I'm glad a few of you are feeling sympathy for Nero – mission accomplished. He really is underappreciated and needs a little love. The flan – I don't know why I made him make flan… but I thought it would be neat if he tried._

_You can make flan easily? I think it's because I try to make it from scratch… because I usually screw it up… royally. I think if my food had a way to speak sometimes it would say "WHY? WHYYYYY? Kill me now!" because it is so disfigured. But it always tastes good (go me). I just can't make anything look pretty. _

_If I think about it – I let Nero take after me as far as cooking goes. I can make some good stuff (like I said – nothing pretty) but if I'm mad I get distracted… and bad things happen. I've never put dish soap in as a flavor… but I did once think that corn syrup would be a great vegetable oil substitute… those brownies tasted pretty horrible. (ok… one thing didn't taste good – I was like… 10! Ok… maybe 17… maybe 20… crap)._

_Motchi: Nice to see you! (Love your stories so very much). Thanks for the compliments and constructive comments. When I started out with this fiction I hadn't planned on making bad guys – which is why Nero and Weiss seem to be popping out of the wood works so suddenly. I realized that I wanted a bad guy there other than Cloud - I guess I didn't want it to turn into a he's the real bad guy and we're going to hunt him down and shoot him like a dog. I saw it going in that direction once Vincent found out. I think during chapter eleven I started considering Nero and Weiss coming back – but I couldn't find a better time for them to return until they came._

_I'm going to have to slow it down soon as you said – I swear it's so hard to do it though. I just feel the inspiration and I want to write and post as quickly as possible. I love reading the reviews – but I enjoy it when they aren't forced either. I'm really glad there is another author out there that doesn't like ransoming their chapters (it's annoying as heck). I feel guilty holding back as much as I have – but as I said before – it's mostly because I don't want to run out of material too quickly. I think after today (even though I've probably said this for the millionth time – I'm probably going to slow it down). I think it's going to be me forcing myself to hold off for a few days or so until I post again. At least I won't be posting three chapters a day anymore hehe._

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! See you in a few days!_


	22. A Good Day for Revenge

**A Good Day for Revenge**

Gabreilla Moushigo

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cid looked like shit this morning, being the light sleeper he was. Shera on the other hand was chipper and making breakfast as Tifa and Vincent walked into the kitchen. They had just sat down as Shera placed a few bowls of the authentic Rocket Town chocolate with a generous piece of chewy bread in front of them. Cid leveled a gaze at them that spoke volumes. Tifa just hid her face in embarrassment. She was all too thankful to have long hair at this point. Cid was in a crusty mood this morning, and seeing Tifa look so distressed - he couldn't help but joke. "Have fun last night Sunshine?"

"About as much fun as I have every night." Vincent said evenly, not letting the comment faze him in the least as he drained his coffee from his mug.

Not willing to be undone, Cid tried another approach. "Who knew you were such a freak in the sack huh? Shera didn't get a good listen but Jesus almighty you're one fucked up SOB."

Shera glared at the back of Cid's head as he spoke. "Cid, mind your manners! You're at the table."

"Yes dear." Cid said, but he still had a sly grin on his face. He spoke more quietly than before, which wasn't very quietly at all. "You better not have broken that bed or you'll pay for it."

Vincent couldn't let that lewd comment slip. "Cid, like the rest of furniture, your beds are quite sturdy."

Cid's ears turned red. "What the fuck? You haven't been testing out the rest of my shit have you?"

Vincent wouldn't have dreamed of doing this, but it felt fun to mess with the pilot. "The chair you're sitting in wasn't very comfortable… but the table was just about the right height." He finished his coffee with a slight smile, grabbing at the pot to refill it. His eyes dared Cid to come up with something else.

It took Cid a moment to realize he was teasing him and whooped a laugh out of his lungs.

Shera noticed that Tifa was miserably embarrassed and hiding her face… not to mention not eating the breakfast she had worked so hard to make. "Now boys, you are embarrassing Tifa with all of your filthy talk."

"Yeah, yeah." Cid gave Vincent a congratulatory thump on the back before getting up. "Shera, where's my tea? I'm sick of this decaf shit." He walked over to his wife who was scrabbling more eggs at the stove.

Tifa watched Cid's retreating back for a moment before she noticed that Vincent's right hand was moving very casually over to the habanero sauce bottle that Shera kept next to her. He just as casually unscrewed the top before dumping half the contents into Cid's dipping chocolate, and the other half into his orange juice. He then grabbed the pilot's eggs, along with the salt shaker and distributed what she believed to be an almost lethal dose of salt before flipping it over to hide what he had done. He then put everything back like nothing happened.

Tifa half smiled at him, trying not to laugh. He just put one of his fingers up in a shushing motion and she tried to squelch her grin. When Cid came back to the table Cid picked up his fork and dug into his eggs and put a bite into his mouth. He chewed cautiously, his face screwed up in disgust. "Shera baby, lay off the damn salt! I think there is more in the eggs than the entire fucking ocean."

Shera seemed confused, but nodded anyway. "Yes dear."

Tifa glanced at Vincent, as stony faced as ever. He didn't even smile in the least, but she imagined he was just waiting for the habanero surprise.

To get the bad taste of salt out of his mouth Cid first went for his orange juice to clean his palate, he put the glass down quickly to grab a bit of bread and dipped it in his chocolate to remove the rest of the salt. He froze after a moment, bread still in his mouth. "GOD DAMN!" He flew out of his chair, knocking it back with the force of it all. "Milk! Shera! Get me some fucking milk!"

Shera, alarmed at how he was acting and complied right away. Cid grabbed the glass without a moment's hesitation and chugged it.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Cid had tears in his eyes and if steam could blow out his ears he was sure it would have happened by now. Vincent took this opportunity to laugh gloatingly. It only took a second for Cid's brain to kick into action. "Why you mother fucker!" He accused, pointing at Vincent. He balled up his fists, ready to get some retribution. Vincent shrugged at him, only angering him further.

"Cid Highwind!" Shera scolded, knowing exactly what he was about to do. "No roughhousing!" She then pushed him to her empty chair. "Besides – serves you right."

"Serves me right!" Cid wailed, his eyes catching hers. "That vampire bitch tried to poison me!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Shera stood up to him.

"Dramatic!" Cid cracked his knuckles, but sat down obediently. "Just you wait until we are out of this house Sunshine…" He threatened.

Shera's hand met the back of his head. "Cid, you left him out God only knows where!" Cid grabbed the back of his head and rubbed it thoughtfully. "And you made Tifa wait all that time for him to return too! How bad would you have felt if she left him then? Huh?"

Cid seemed to feel bad about that and muttered an inaudible "sorry" to Tifa.

"That's right you're sorry!"

Tifa was having a hard time getting used to seeing this. The usually mild mannered Shera getting that angry with Cid was a sight to see. They were busy yelling at each other and Tifa made a tisking noise at Vincent. "That wasn't very nice you know."

"Wait until he sees what I did to his plane." He said as calmly as possible, grabbing a bit of bread and dipping it in his bowl.

Outside sat Cid's plane with its original name removed. Vincent renamed it something fitting, repainting the name so that it looked like it was natural enough. Cid would just have to find out later. Today was a good day for revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid had found it a little too soon. "What the fuck Valentine?" He stormed over to Vincent. Shera had asked the dark haired man to water the flowers for her. Cid was currently running at him with a broom. Vincent easily side stepped him, shutting the hose off by letting go of the trigger mechanism. "Little PENIS X3" – what the fuck is that?"

"A juvenile prank." Vincent stated, eyeing him cautiously.

"I was wonderin' why those galls were laughing at me when I landed my plane in town." He shook his broom haphazardly.

"I guess they had to find out the truth sometime." Vincent said stonily.

"What!" Cid shrieked. "You bitch! The only reason I'm not out here spearing your ass right now is because Shera wouldn't let me have my pike."

"Why Cid," Vincent said with muted surprise. "I never knew you felt that way about me."

Cid realized how his 'spearing your ass' comment must have sounded like and howled in rage. He charged up to Valentine.

Vincent couldn't just shoot him, it wouldn't be sporting since he had a broom. He lifted up the hose nozzle and pointed it at Cid. He pulled his finger back and squirted him mercilessly with the hose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you hear screaming?" Tifa asked.

"The boys must be playing again." Shera said flatly, as if it happened all the time, but there was a faint amount of amusement in her eyes.

"Maybe we should call the hospital." Tifa joked.

"I don't know – they haven't killed each other yet."

"Want to go watch?" Tifa grinned.

"You bet your ass I do." Cid was rubbing off of his wife apparently.

They looked out the nearest window to see Cid smacking Vincent on the head with his broom, Vincent was still spraying water at him, trying to ward him off. The two women laughed a bit at their antics. They soon abandoned their weapons and just started laying into each other. Cid managed to trip Vincent and got a few good solid punches to his chest and face on the way down.

"Oh, looks like they got mad at each other now." Shera shook her head in disapproval.

"Looks like they need to be separated." Tifa clucked her tongue.

The two men were rolling around in the mud Vincent had created and the two women stopped for a moment to admire the scene. "I guess that's why guys like watching two women fighting in mud?" Shera was now interested.

"Yeah, let's just watch a little while longer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shera was dabbing peroxide onto Cid's cuts and told him to hold the ice pack to his face to remove the swelling.

Vincent of course, was completely fine. His body mended itself quickly after the fight was over. The only problem he suffered was from his mechanical arm. It could handle water, but there was now dirt between his joints and it made a horrible crunchy, grating noise when he flexed his fingers and wrist. Tifa was poking into the crevices with alcohol and ear swabs. She had almost run through the whole package by the time she was finished. He had to move each joint every so often so she could tell where he was still having a problem.

"Almost finished with your manicure?" Cid barbed.

"Almost finished licking your wounds?" Vincent cut back. Although Cid seemed livid at him, he was thoroughly enjoying their angry banter.

"Now boys," Shera said reproachfully. "Be nice."

"I would be if Dracula over there would apologize." Cid grumbled.

"I'll apologize when you apologize for calling me Dracula and telling Cloud I was a vampire."

"I'll apologize when you apologize for changing the name of my plane!"

"I'll apologize when you apologize for dumping me off in the middle of no where!"

"I'll apologize when you apologize for poisoning my food!"

"I didn't poison your food!" Vincent shot back.

"Yes you did you bastard!"

"Shut up and say you're sorry already so you guys can get back to normal!" Shera stomped her foot.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

So much fun! I enjoyed writing a chapter with all those juvenile pranks. Although I don't think Vince and Cid are finished yet.

Either the next chapter or the chapter after this one will be pretty funny – I've been waiting to post it for a while now.

I'm working on getting to the ending of this fic… but of course when the end is in sight I start thinking of another project. It surrounds Weiss and Nero of course… I figured I would work on it today since I forgot to email myself the updated version of my fiction.

The chapters will be coming up slower – I'm going to wait a few days before posting again as I've said before. I know it sucks but it's either that or you won't be seeing something for a while. I really want to finish this fic though – I have lots of drive on it still… it's just a matter of writing it all.

Oh! I have to add this because I found out I was full of it. Apparently Nero and Weiss are real brothers. I _DID_ say that 'you never know'… I guess that's why I found out with little freaking out. Someone found some info on them – I think they share at least their mother. The person who wrote it writes for adultfanfiction and has about three stories about Weiss and Nero… please check them out if you like that sort of thing. They were just… perfect. (purr). So they are related… doh… but for mine they still aren't because I already wrote a back story for them. My project coming up though - will have them being related… even if it is a tad gross.

**On to the Reviews:**

_I love Vincent Valentine: Ah, glad to know you like my fiction – it gives me warm fuzzies. I do have to slow down unfortunately. I'm not getting the sleep I should and it's killing me a bit. I've had to start taking my husband into work – which adds another two hours onto my day if I only have to take him… four if I have to go get him. It's leaving me less time to write I'm afraid. (sniffle) Soooo sleepy!_

_Water Apparition: It's so funny when people can't see outside cannon couples. I almost always write about them and draw them because it's so much fun. Not that there is anything wrong with cannon couples mind you – but it's nice to read or see something other than Cloud/Tifa all the time. Glad I made you laugh about the Keebler Elf thing – I sort of giggled to myself when I wrote it… and I was at work. My boss probably thinks I'm a nut._

_Daylo: Awwww! I'm not that bad. As I have said, I only mess things up when I don't pay attention or I'm so mad I can't see strait. Even then it's pretty hard for me to mess stuff up (I use timers more then). I remember when my cousin would cook for the two of us – her food looked pretty bad too. I remember her making some green jello cake… which sounds gross… and looks terrible too. When I asked her when what the hell it was – she said "Delicious!" And it was! I'm sure she can make things look prettier now (I have no idea) – but I'm still making things that look like they would come out of the Queasy Bake Oven. _

_As far as pronouncing my name goes - I pronounce it Mow-Shee-Go. As far as I know – it means Heaven Sent Child. I thought it went well with Gabreilla._

_Vinny the Vampire: Yeah, it's good that Tifa is finally getting intimate again. It definitely makes things a lot more fun to write. The two of them being all confused is pretty hard to deal with sometimes. I think it would be funny if you could've told Reeve no… just to see his expression. He seemed like the type to throw a fit (of the hissy variety) if he did. Either that or guilt him into it… I don't know why I think that… Reeve's just funny that way._

_Jen: Haha! I laughed when I read that. It's hard not to get a mental image of Vincent poking Reeve to death. It ended on a strange note – because I didn't want to write a lemon… otherwise it might have sounded a bit better. It made me twitch a little bit to leave it like that… but I was soooo lazy that day. (smacks her wrist) I've been writing lemons (and re-writing them) none stop. I've had to rewrite some of them so many times because they were either too rough or too mushy that I wanted scream. This time – I'll just leave it up to your imagination._

_Lady Shiva: Your reviews haven't been lacking – I enjoy them immensely. Some people leave shorter comments that others and that's fine. We'll be seeing Nero and Weiss again soon. (I forgot to email myself my story today – so I can't work on it during breaks – sniffle)._

_Motchi: No! Please keep telling me what I'm missing and you don't sound nit-picky at all. If anything I get embarrassed when I don't notice things (especially with grammar check on word)! I miss those green lines a little too often._

_I've worked as an editor for a paper at one time – I can find mistakes with everyone else's work… but never my own. It's a curse I guess._

_Like I said to Jen about the whole chapter getting cut off strangely – it's only because I was being an absolute lazy twerp. I was thinking to myself: ok… I could write a lemon or something sweet right now… but I'm soooo lazy. I don't think I would have felt that way if I didn't have to re-write them all the time. But yes – excuses… excuses. Hehe._

_Vince does deserve some slack - thank goodness he is finally getting some right?_

_Thanks for helping me edit. (grins)_

_Starwolf Magic: "Assumptions" and while the wheels in Vincent's head are turning – I'm not sure if he'll ever suspect Cloud might have done such a thing. That's the way it is I guess – the one you lease suspect. At least that's what I am going for. I'm wondering though, if the "real" Vincent would have suspected him anyway. I don't see him as overly trusting, but he and Cloud seem to have a decent relationship anyway (in Advent Children and Dirge). _

_Leo Barton: Haha – I loved that part too. It looked like something off of Sailor Moon or the Power Rangers hehe. I liked how he shook his head a bit with a sort of ironic grin on his face when Omega sent out those little laser pods._

_Resident Evil 4? That was great. I couldn't play the game myself – I was screaming and covering my eyes the whole time. I'm a bit of a wuss when it comes to Zombie games… no matter how silly. Whenever the people with the chainsaws came out I shrieked and my husband would either laugh or freak out himself. He says he liked me watching him play – because I made the game scarier than it really was. _

_I tried playing it while he was gone once – I ended up dying one too many times because I would stand up suddenly and rip out the controller trying to get away from the television or I'd throw the controller away while I covered my face and let poor Leo get torn apart._

_I'm pretty good at Spanish but some of the words they used I didn't quite catch – which made the experience even creepier. I had nightmares afterwards... not to mention my husband was being a total bastard and made those zombie moaning noises before biting the crap outta me while I tried to sleep. I could've killed him._

_My favorite part of the game though – was saving the wolf. That was definitely the best part… because everything else scared the crud out of me. I'm getting the heebie-jeebies just thinking about it. I know it's not real – my mind knows it's not real – but I can't help it – it just freaks me out._

_(Goes off to play her wussy games of Chibi Robo and Pikmin 2 so she can stop being so afraid of the zombies coming to eat her – boo hoo)_

_P.S. Why the crap didn't Leo get it on with the President's daughter? He acted like he was hung up on what's-her-face but then starts putting the moves on his contact. Blah…_

_Thanks for reviewing everyone – it really makes my day!_


	23. My Wife, Tifa

**My Wife, Tifa**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning in the village of Kalm. The children were playing and lovers were sight-seeing and eating at the café. Shopkeepers were busy screaming at passersby, hoping to catch their eye and force them into a ridiculous purchase they would regret later.

A lone figure walked into town, his tattered cloak trailing behind him. This did not seem so out of place, the villagers have seen him before. The man with the black clothes and the gold tipped boots. He had dark hair that spiked up in odd angles, his signature red head band in place.

The innkeeper was outside, sweeping off the front porch as he did every morning. Something in his peripheral vision caught his eye, a flicker maybe. He had to look up. There! He spotted the red cape, recognizing him "Vincent! We haven't seen you around in a while." More like a few days, but who was counting? "Finished with all that Deepground nonsense?"

Vincent halted in his footsteps and regarded the man. It seemed as if he was going to ignore him at first, but thought better of it. He seemed hesitant before he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've just returned from exterminating those vermin."

_He is certainly more talkative today_. The innkeeper thought to himself, he would usually run off without a second glance. Then he thought to ask, "Where is your wife?"

"My wife?" Vincent asked stupidly, his feet shifting from one foot to the other.

"You know, the woman… Tifa?" Why did the man always claim her as his wife with a question in his voice? It wasn't natural.

Vincent seemed to find this information very interesting. "That's right, my wife, Tifa." Then an idea seemed to strike him. "She is staying at a friend's house, she will return shortly. I am just going back to our home now. I wanted to get the power turned back on."

"Of course." The innkeeper nodded in agreement. "Make sure you say hello to Pumpkin for me."

Vincent nodded, not even willing to ask what the hell that meant. "I cannot get into the house though; I left my keys with Tifa."

"Well, ya silly fool…" The innkeeper laughed. "Why don't you just go get your spare… you left one with your neighbor right?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Vincent shook his head, trying to clear it. "It's been a while since I've been in town… I think I might have lost my way."

"Are you feeling alright?" The man asked, this was very unlike him.

"Yes, yes… I am fine." Vincent waved his hand. "I'm just lost without my wife."

"You did seem upset when she went missing." His face grew darker when he informed. "Don't think I didn't notice you breaking down the door… I ought to charge you…" Then he thought better. "But I'll let it slide since you were worried about her."

It seemed hard for Vincent to say, but he did. "Thank you…" He was waiting for the man to give him the information he needed, but when he said nothing Vincent finally asked. "The directions to the house?"

"Just walk down the road, out of town." The man was a recluse! How could he not remember the way to his own home? "You'll see the construction bin right outside their house."

"Thank you." Vincent said again, bowed his head respectfully.

The innkeeper shook his head as he watched him leave. There was just something not right about that man sometimes. Hopefully his wife would come along soon to straighten him out!

-----------------------------------------------------

Vincent's feet took him out of town, just as the innkeeper said to. He quickly saw the bin in which all the left over construction materials were left. Obviously they were busy with the repairs in town. They had just gone through a major disaster not but a few months back. Vincent was at the front doorstep of the man in question within moments. He lifted his fist, as he had seen others do before and rapped lightly on the door.

The door swung open so fast Vincent had to keep from jumping out of the way. "Hey Vince!" The man smiled, his eyes almost closing from the force of it.

He wished he had asked the innkeeper his name. "I left my keys with Tifa." Vincent said, strait to the point.

"Not very talkative today?" He looked at him, then folded his arms in front of him. "Did you cut your hair differently? It's a bit spiky."

"Yes." Vincent offered no further information.

"Well, I like it. I guess you needed to do something different eh?" He grinned, smacking his shoulder familiarly. Vincent just looked at him with a bit of horror; no one had touched him like that before… well… maybe except for… "Well I like it!" The man interrupted his thoughts. Before he could respond the subject was changed, "Tifa doing alright?"

"She is at a friend's house." He repeated the same story as earlier.

"Ah, that's a shame… you two were attached at the hip."

This was getting tiresome. "Yes, I love her very much." Vincent said impatiently. "The keys?"

The man wasn't thrown off by his curt attitude at all. He just gave another smile and a nod. "Ah, let me go get them then." The man disappeared into the house and Vincent followed after uninvited. The man turned around, startled. Vincent had never walked into his house before. "Uh, here you go." He jingled the keys.

_Finally_. "Thanks." Vincent reached to his hip abruptly, pulling out his Cerberus and took aim.

"Vince?" His neighbor dropped the keys the floor and raised his hands as if to surrender. He wondered what he had done wrong.

A shot fired out and he slumped to the floor, dead.

Vincent threw his gun to the floor with a smile. He stepped over the man's body to pick up the keys lying next to him. With the keys in his possession and a murder already on his hands he decided to leave and get what he came here for.

Vincent made his way up to the home which he thought to be his. "So, he's married to Tifa is he?" This information seemed to make him gleeful. "I'll kill her then." He walked up the stairs, the railing looked like it had been pecked by a chocobo… were there wild ones out here? "Now, where have you gone to?" He would search this place, and find out where they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Not much to say here, other than you already know who _Vincent?_ is! Hehe. I know I wouldn't be fooling anyone. Next chapter will be about the fun times between Cid and Vincent. I hope you enjoyed this one though.

I got a bit lazy on this chapter as far as editing goes. I'll probably give it a look through in a bit. My schedule has been a bit tight recently.

**On to the Reviews:**

_Starwolf Magic: Ha! There will be more merriment in the next chapter. The funny will continue._

_Vinny the Vampire: Yeah, I think sending them to Cid and Shera was the best thing I could've done. I was trying to figure out a way to get them to visit them… and this was how. So much fun. I wrote this chapter shortly after I first mentioned Cid dropping Vincent off. I thought it would be funny if they could play around a bit and not be so serious all the time._

_DuoAkira: (Gives Duo a hot muddy wet Vincent to play with… er… to clean up). Have fun!_

_Jen: Glad you liked the revenge. I knew you were waiting for it – hehe. _

_frump: I dunno, we'll just have to see. (mwa ha ha)_

_Leo Barton: Eeek… I know what you mean about the shovel. I took my walking stick out with me at night. Oh… my… God! And remember those dogs? The ones from the other games and the first movie? EEEK! I couldn't hear dog's tags for a while without freaking out. I used to walk home in the dark and I was more worried about getting eaten alive by zombie dogs than anything else._

_I thought he should hook up with Clarie too – I think Ada is cool looking – but she gets on my nerves a lot too. I felt like screaming "Get your arse back here right this instant and help me! Don't you dare say a few lines and run off again and leeaaaavveee meee! Boo hoo! So alone!" I like the game a lot – but I hate it when other characters leave you. _

_Even though they would probably just get in the way… I actually felt lonely. It's weird for a game to have that effect on me. I had a soft spot for the president's daughter despite her ability to be quite the brat/annoying as crap because she attempted to stay with me for the most part. It lost its lonely feeling and I felt like I could fight a bit easier with her around… even though she was in the way… and then I had two people be frightened for._

_Back to the story – glad you liked the fight and Vincent's "renaming" – I figured that would be something a guy might do… it was just too tempting to pass up._

_eternal star: Okie! I'll keep it up!_

_Motchi: You are right. I redid the ending of the chapter. I hadn't meant for my readers to think that they had "done it" yet – but I think I might have given that impression. Which is why I'm guessing everyone might feel a little let down. So – it is changed. There isn't much added to it but it gets the point across. I might make a full blown lemon for it later but for right now I think I'll keep it after this editing._

_Tell me if it sounds a little better this time – I can give it another overhaul if you think it needs it._

_Thanks for helping me with my story again – your comments really help me see some things I wouldn't have considered otherwise._


	24. Sounds Delightful

**Sounds Delightful**

Gabreilla Moushigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gone out for drinks, at Shera and Tifa's request. The two women went to a bistro down the road and returned by ten that night – the 'boys' came home around three in the morning. Tifa and Shera didn't mind though, they stayed up on the porch talking all night.

Vincent and Cid managed to mount the hill by some small miracle, both were swaying so badly it was hard to tell which pair of feet belonged to whom. As they got closer to the house Tifa realized that they were singing a sea shanty - loudly.

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor Ear-ly in the mornin'? Way, hey, up she rises." Cid stumbled and Vincent caught him. "Way, hey, up she rises! Way, hey, up she rises ear-ly in the mornin'!"

Cid caught sightof the women. "Vincent! Shush Shhhhhh!" He pursed his mouth together with his finger close behind. It made a whistling noise. "They'll see us!" As if it made all the sense in the world.

"We've already HEARD you Cid, much less saw you." Shera had her feet tucked underneath her body on the chair swing. She swung her legs forward, trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Vincent," Tifa scolded half heartedly, but she really didn't care. "I'm very disappointed in you – this is the second time I've seen you drunk!"

Vincent began to cry on Cid, the blond man just blushed from his neck to the roots of his hair. "Get off of me you damn cry baby!" He shoved at the taller man, realizing he put himself off balance in doing so; he was on his ass in a second. "This is why I can't go drinking with you! All you do is blubber!"

Vincent seemed even more remorseful than what Tifa had said to him. "I'm sorry Cid!"

Cid seemed to have a little compassion, even though the bastard was giving him a damned buzz kill. "Shut your ass up – you know I don't mind!"

Shera looked over at Tifa. "It's embarrassing isn't it?" Tifa only nodded.

Vincent, who seemed to have lost interest in crying, ambled over to Tifa. She got up to greet him and he pushed her into the side of the house, putting all of his weight into it… although she knew he didn't mean to. "Vincent!" He was really heavy!

"Mmm, Tifa." His voice was purring, his left hand cupping her breast. "You smell so nice."

"And you smell worse than my old bar did!" She heaved a sigh, trying to push him off of her to no avail. "Vincent – you're squeezing too hard!" She warned him before he went too far, he hadn't actually hurt her yet but she didn't want to find out what those claws could do to her.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, correcting the problem by using his right hand. "Let's go to bed Tifa." His face was buried in her hair, taking a bold unexpected sniff. "Mmm."

Tifa was too mortified to stay out here while he groped her in front of Shera and Cid. She reminded herself vehemently never to let him drink again. He was terrible. "Ok, but you really need a bath." He seemed a bit steadier on his feet than Cid, then again he had metal boots on… maybe that helped. "I'll take one with you to make sure you don't hit your head." Vincent let out an uncharacteristic whooping noise before stumbling into the house with her in tow.

Tifa got him into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet – with the lid down of course – while she undressed him. The bath was pretty small; it was going to be really cramped. Maybe they should take turns… him first though. He stank of stale cigarettes and God only knows what else that bar had in it. Hopefully his clothes would air out… other wise she might just take them to the cleaners.

Tifa ran the water, hot just like he liked it. She looked up at him and realized he was snoring. She couldn't help but smile at him and give him a kiss. Vincent seemed to wake up instantly, putting his arms around her and pulling her down to him. He was a sloppy kisser when he was drunk, not that she minded. As long as it was him, it was ok. "Time to get into the bath."

He looked at the size and grumbled, he knew his knees were going to be bent up… and he wasn't going to be able to submerge his head either. "Why can't I just take a shower?" He complained.

"Because you're drunk… and I'm not about to let you stand." She then reminded him. "You're really heavy you know, I can't hold you up."

He reluctantly nodded before getting up and into the bath. As he expected, his knees were in the air and his back was painfully aware of the tub edge. These things were not meant for men.

Tifa grabbed the cup the side of the bath, submerging it and then pouring water on him. "Close your eyes." She warned before dumping water on his head. She then grabbed a washrag and soap before she began wiping him down.

"I should get drunk more often." Vincent leered at her.

"I don't think so." Tifa poked him playfully. "If you want me to wash you so badly you should ask." She then teased. "That is of course, as long as you wash me too."

"Sounds delightful." He lifted his legs up and stretched them against the wall. "I want _my_ bath back." He referred to the one at home.

"I know." She said sympathetically, grabbing shampoo and working it through his hair. "Close your eyes." She reminded again before rinsing it out. She grabbed the conditioner and he eyed her.

"Men don't use conditioner." He stated, as if it were a well known fact.

"Oh really?" She asked, and he nodded. "Who said?"

"One of those magazines." He explained, as if it were something of great interest to him. "I read them when I was a boy." Then there was a hiccup. "Taught me how to be a man." He said with an air of importance.

"Did they also mention that you should be quiet all the time, never ask for directions and never talk about your feelings?" She teased.

He seemed surprised. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." She laughed. "Well, since I can't condition you… I guess you're done."

"Ooh…" He grinned happily. "You know what this means don't you?"

She took the bait. "No, what?"

"I get to wash you now."

She didn't like the sound of that, he was still much to inebriated for her liking… not to mention he was likely to scratch the hell out of her with his left hand if he wasn't paying attention. When he was off balance he liked to grab at things with his left arm to steady him. It was his strongest arm after all – but still. No thanks. She would appease him in some small way though. "Why don't you get to bed… and I'll take a bath. When I get out your can do whatever you want with me."

This caught his interest. "Anything?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, hoping he would be well asleep by the time she went to bed – or at least less drunk so she wouldn't have to worry about him hurting himself… or her.

"Alight." He agreed, getting up a bit steadier than when he entered. "Let me get something to wear then."

"I'll get it." She said, hoping he wouldn't just walk out the bathroom door naked like he did at their house. He seemed to understand and stopped. She went to their room, grabbed an extra shirt she brought. It was long and would fit him well and grabbed a pair of boxers and helped him put them on. She didn't know why though, he almost seemed ok. "Can you make it to bed?"

He nodded, in truth he was going to go grab something to eat. He was starving. He knew she wouldn't mind if he got himself a little snack. He strode into the kitchen, Cid was sitting at the counter. Their kitchen was almost bar-like and faced the oven. He supposed the setup was made so that whoever was receiving the meal could talk to the person cooking it. That was nice, it reminded him of Tifa.

Vincent plopped down next to Cid after grabbing a to-go box from the fridge. He ate the sandwich from the dinner Tifa and Shera had, they were nice enough to bring home leftovers for them at least. He offered Cid some, but the pilot 'politely' refused. Well, what he said was more like "Fuck no!" but whatever.

Things started becoming less hazy as soon as his stomach was full. His body was already removing the toxins from his system. That was his curse it seemed, not that he was complaining. He wouldn't have a hangover the next day. He noticed that Cid had a canister near him and he was taking a swig from it. "You should drink some water." Vincent warned.

"Shut the fuck up Sunshine!" Cid hiccupped, laughing "I'll do as I damn well please!" He smacked Vincent hard on the back.

"Your funeral." Vincent wasn't really worried about what he said anymore, Cid wasn't going to remember any of this anyway.

Cid threw his head back and laughed "Shit Vince, you really are something else." He shook his head before giving him a watery serious look. "Aw, crap!"

"What?" Vincent laughed at his expression.

"I love you, you know that?" Cid blubbered.

Vincent blushed at what he said, but nodded with a smirk. "I know – you just can't seem to resist me." Then he said. "It's my vampire mind control after all."

"Shit! You know what I meant!" He punched Vincent's shoulder hard enough to make it numb. Cid decided to stay on the safe side and add. "You stay away from me with them faggoty vampire vibes!"

"Yes Cid, I'll refrain from using them in the future."

"Good." Cid said quickly before he lost his nerve. "Ah hell Vince… I've got something to tell ya!" He looked like he was going to start drunkenly boo-hooing.

"That you love me more than any man should?" Vincent joked. It was funny to talk to him when he was drunk, sometimes his southern accent would slip up and he would actually pronounce the –ing at the end of some words. He never appreciated that until now.

"Be serious!" Cid slurred, hushing himself down to a whisper. "I think Tifa's a good girl and all… but I think she cheated on ya!" He started sniffling. "I hate tellin' yeah 'cause I love you both so much. I didn't know ya'll was together until Shera told me last night… well…" He sniffled through a bit of a laugh. "Until I heard you two screwin' around."

This got his notice, although he highly doubted Tifa's infidelity, he needed a good laugh. "Ok," Vincent snickered. "You have my full attention."

"Cloud visited a little while ago." Cid said softly. "We went drinkin' – ya know… like us tonight. I wasn't half as drunk as him… he started talkin'."

Vincent felt a warning in his heart, he stopped eating, stopped drinking. He just wanted to listen.

Realizing that Vincent was really looking at him now, Cid began to talk. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "He said that when he came to see you a while back that he might have fiddled with Tifa a bit."

Vincent almost felt like he was listening down a long hall way. His shaking hand was gripping his coke can for what little support it had. "What did he mean by fiddled?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:**

Cliffhanger! I had three different ways I was going to have Vincent find out… this one made it. I'll talk about it more in the next chapter so I don't spoil anything.

I love the piratey drinking song that Cid and Vincent are singing – it's one of my favorites. I thought it would be funny to bring back a drunken Vincent. He is much funnier this time around – even though he still cries a bit.

As you can see – Cid is still making fun of Vincent. I probably won't make them mess with each other too much after this. I think they have played enough pranks on each other for the time being.

**On to the Reviews:**

_Daylo: Yeah, I thought it would be funny. Glad you enjoy where this is going – because it's going to get a lot more fun later._

_TifandSephiroth4Eva: Holy crud your name is hard to type out. I had to minimize word just so I could look at the two of them at the same time hehe. It's very cute though. I've never read any Tif/Seph stories – maybe I'll have to give one a read. I'm happy you liked the chapter – I shall continue._

_Statwolf Magic: It's just one of those "elsewhere" or "meanwhile" chapters that sort of confuse you. It's supposed to do that. It'll be explained later._

_Motchi: Ack! Thanks for catching those. I fixed the errors up and uploaded them with this chapter. Hopefully they will show up soon. _

_Hehe- Your review was a bit confusing – it sort of looked like you meant to say it didn't need an overhaul (with the way the sentence was worded) but I wasn't sure until I got your message. I was actually starting to work on the lemon bit before I got the PM hehe. I leave words off too – even when I am wide awake. _

_Anyways - I'm glad adding that bit on the end helped out. I hadn't realized until you mentioned it that it might have looked strange and disappointing. I would be upset if I didn't get my lemon!_

_P.S. I read your last chapter you added to your story yesterday. I hate sounding like such a fangirl but I love it so much and I love how you depict the characters. It's a delight to read._

_Jen: Hehe. It would be funny if Pumpkin started to pluck his hairs out wouldn't it? Yeah, Nero looked so much like Vincent I was wondering if half way into the game he would say something like: "Daddy? Is that you!" hehe. Weiss and Nero shared the same mother – but they never mentioned the father. Well… it was said that the Tsiets (however you spell their friggin' name) with colors for names were fallen children of G. I'm not sure what that means. _

_I guess it could be possible that maybe Vincent and Sephiroth (or Hojo since he's Sephy's papa) might have fathered them. They would have had to collect some samples though? I don't know how Vincent could have slept through a "sample retrieval" hehe._

_ichi-nana-hachi: Hehe thanks. Your name is cute – what does it mean?_

_Vinny the Vampire: I don't think it's so much that he'll pop the question as everyone thinks they are married already. I wanted his little "My wife" bite him from when he was trying to find her earlier. I'm not sure if this story is going to be one of those: "Let's get married" sort of things or if they are just going to live together in a common-law sort of way._

_Oh crud - Gackt. I like some of his music – but he is a bit weird hehe. I think he did play Solider G right? I thought it was creepy that they had a real person play a character in the game. I read something about a make-up artists name… and I was wondering "Make-up artist! This is a video game!" He was a dressed a little like Vincent's papa – at least I thought so. I guess we'll never know if that was their intention… since they decided to use Gackt to play the role… (cringe). I don't dislike the man… I just think it's weird that he not only sang for the game but also played in it as well. _


	25. Better Off Without Me

**Better Off Without Me**

Gabreilla Moushigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero finally found what he needed from the house. He placed the items in a satchel under his cloak. He distinctly heard the sound of a motorbike outside. Probably some wanderer passing through town. Ah… he remembered his bike from when he was in Deepground. After hours he would take Weiss riding on it. He imagined that his big brother was embarrassed about having to ride behind him. Weiss, poor Weiss, never could quite get the hang of riding one.

His daydream was cut short when he realized the bike pulled up into the yard. He flinched. Did Vincent ride a motorcycle? Maybe after he killed him he would take it for his own. But first…

Nero moved on silent feet to back of the house and went out the door. He really would rather greet him at the front door before he shot him in the face. It was the least he deserved for shooting his sweet Weiss so many times over. He rounded the house quickly, just in enough time to catch sight of an array of blond spikes walking up the steps. That was definitely not Vincent, perhaps one of his friends? Nero lost interest in him almost instantly when he realized the keys were still in the bike. _Oh dear, I guess I'll just have to help myself then_… He gleefully strode up to the bike as if he owned it and flipped his leg over the side. A little bigger than he was used to, but it would do fine. Maybe Weiss wouldn't mind being seen on the back of this? He didn't bother admiring it for long before he revved it up, without a second thought he shot out of the yard.

The blond came running out of the house with a dumbstruck look on his face. Nero remembered his disguise and gave a little wave to the man with his taloned hand to seal the deception. Hopefully this would cause Mr. Valentine even more trouble than he had hoped for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero was just putting his keys on the counter when he walked into his and Weiss' temporary housing. He almost laughed at the sight before him, Weiss… bent over a cookbook trying to figure out how to make… whatever it was he was trying to make. Apparently he was no better than himself at cooking. It wasn't a big surprise. They lived off of freeze dried rations forever. He thought he would get a good tease in on him though. "How fares your cooking brother?"

Weiss looked up, he knew Nero had let himself in but he was a bit startled at his garb. "I always did think you looked alike." He gave a little chuckle and checked on one of the pots. "Perhaps the two of you are brothers instead."

Nero wasn't sure why, but the thought saddened him a bit. "We're not." He began unbuttoning the cloak, he was hesitant at first. He was so used to covering his face that this was a small reprieve from how naked his face felt on a regular basis now.

Weiss glanced up at him and a smile touched his mouth. He knew what he was thinking and knew how he could get the cloak off. "Why don't you leave it on then? Then I can always fantasize…" He let the words trail off and that's all it took for Nero to become insanely jealous and tore the cowl off so fast the straps snapped. Nero, with speed he didn't think him capable of, pushed him into the refrigerator.

"You're making me jealous!" Nero growled.

Instead of getting angry, Weiss only laughed, his head falling back as he did so. He hadn't expected that.

"It isn't funny!" Nero protested angrily, that was until Weiss' hand touched the side of his face, gentling him almost instantly.

"I only love you…" Weiss tipped his chin up and kissed him. "I only want you." His lips grazed right under his ear and the little sound that escaped Nero sent his heart jumping.

"Weiss…" Nero purred in his sultry voice, startled when Weiss pushed him into the refrigerator, practically attacking him. "Oh God… Weiss." With brute strength alone he was popping buckles and the buttons on his garments.

"That little bastard wears too much clothing." Weiss growled, when Nero's neck was finally exposed he bite down on him causing a shudder to course through him.

Nero laughed at that, "I used to wear…" He gasped, "More than he…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Weiss took this moment to tease him a bit while he tore off his clothing. "That reminds me… no more clothes in the house."

"What?" Nero would have laughed if he wasn't so completely distracted. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious." With some difficulty he removed his boots. "I couldn't do whatever I liked to you before… now it's going to be all the time."

"I…" Nero whimpered as Weiss nibbled on his ear. "What if… the mail comes?"

"They'll leave it outside then…"

"But…"

"No buts." Weiss countered, the last article of clothing he had to remove from Nero was that offending red headband. He moved his hand behind Nero's head gently, weaving his fingers through his hair; surprisingly enough this was a sensitive spot on his body. Or maybe he just enjoyed it because it was Weiss who was touching him. He gently tugged at the knot and the fabric unraveled. He didn't let this article of clothing drop though. He grabbed both of Nero's hands and he complied fully, letting him tie an expert and well practiced knot around his wrists to bind him. God… how he loved this…

Nero seemed hesitant for a moment. "Weiss…"

"Not now…" He knelt into the pile of clothing and nipped at his hips.

"Weiss," Nero repeated, his voice strained somewhat. He was already painfully erect. "Weiss please… I…"

"Shhhh…" He grinned. "I'll get there." He was eager today… so…

"Weiss!" Nero nearly shrieked when he took him into his mouth. "Weiss… Oh God! Weiss!"

He was squirming so badly that Weiss had to push him firmly into the refrigerator so he could continue.

"Oh God Weiss… listen… Oh… Ah… I…" Nero panted, Weiss was really good at this… it never took him long when he wanted Nero to cum for him. "Please… ahhh… please."

Weiss couldn't ignore that sweet voice much longer, his own body was screaming for release itself. He would let Nero cum first though… He smiled around his length before taking him in all the way.

Nero hissed, his head nearly cracking against the refrigerator door. "Weiss! Oh! Weiss! Weiss!" No sooner had he come than he felt himself being lifted from the ground and being pressed back into the refrigerator. It took a moment for the haze of his orgasm to wear off. "Weiss!" He felt him enter into him and his breath caught. "Wait Weiss! Burning…" He wriggled in his grasp. "Burning…"

"Yes…" Weiss enjoyed hearing his brother call his name so much. "You're burning for me."

"No!" Nero panted with great effort.

That cooled him off for a moment. "No?"

"Burning! The food… it's burning!" As if on cue one of the pot's contents caught fire. Nero let out a little shriek as he was lifted from Weiss suddenly and deposited on the floor… and by deposited he meant dropped on his ass with his hands tied behind his back. "Ouch!"

Weiss grabbed the lid and hurriedly placed it down on the flaming pot. He turned off all the eyes on the stove. Everything was hopelessly ruined. "I always knew we would set the house on fire with our love making… but I never thought it would be quite so literal."

"And you said I was bad at cooking." Nero got onto his knees to relieve the pressure from his arms.

Having nothing else to do, Weiss turned to glare down at him. "Awfully mouthy today aren't we?" He smiled as he watched Nero get into a sitting position and try to inch away in a kicking motion. He halted this by grabbing one of his ankles and dragging him over and under him. "I thought all that wiggling around was because of me…" He let mock disappointment seep into his voice.

"M-most of it was." Nero stuttered, shaking as Weiss positioned him underneath him. "O-on the kitchen floor?" He couldn't imagine Weiss' weight crushing down on him with his arms behind his back. "C-could you untie me then?"

Weiss was many things, but he wasn't a cruel lover. He wasn't going to hurt his sweet little Nero. He tugged at the knot and it was out. Nero's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down gently for a kiss. Nero probably had meant it to be a tender kiss, but he had other plans. He threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled until Nero's head tilted back. He imitated what he might like to do with other parts of his body with his tongue. He was sure Nero got the message by the way he was squirming underneath him again. "Open your legs for me." Nero's legs snapped open so readily he had to chuckle a bit. He was always so eager for him… it definitely didn't hurt his ego any. "I've been so mean you my love…" He said, lifting his body as he sucked on his fingers. Nero seemed to want to protest but he cut him off. "I don't mean to be…"

"I know." Nero trembled and whimpered as he felt his beloved Weiss penetrate him with his fingers. "You… ah… just haven't been feeling well."

"But that's no excuse." Weiss said in a devilish tone. "You are always so sweet to me…" He purred in his ear, delighting in the whimper he heard as his fingers left his little brother. His tongue traced down his chest until he flicked his nipple. Nero moaned. "I ought to be nicer to you."

Nero's voice had a greedy ring to it. "Well… if you insist." It trailed off into a moan when Weiss entered him.

"Maybe I should be gentle with you?" His pace was maddeningly slow. A fine sheen of sweat was covering his body with the effort it took not to ram himself into him. Talking helped him restrain himself. "You're so little and delicate after all."

"I'm not little and delicate." Nero huffed indignantly, squirming until Weiss held him still. He looked up then and saw Weiss' face, it was so serious now.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He gathered him into his arms and continued his slow pace. "You don't know how hard it is to hold myself back."

Nero hadn't known. "I don't want you to hold back."

Weiss smiled a little at that, stopping for a moment. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"I just want you to be happy." Nero whimpered, grinding his hips into Weiss'. "Please… don't stop." Weiss began again, his pace slow still. "But stop holding back! Just fuck me already!"

To hear such dirty words come out of his mouth, Weiss shivered.

Weiss was leaning over him now, the light above casting a shadow on his face and body… He looked even darker than him. But he wasn't afraid of the dark… "Weiss…"

"You asked for it…" Weiss purred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss never remembered being so content in his entire life. How good it felt to finally lose himself in Nero… His whole life he felt as bound as Nero had been. He was never allowed to do what he wanted, go where he wanted, and be with whom he wanted… well… unless he snuck around of course. Even when it came to Nero he held himself back, afraid of hurting him. He felt free for the first time in his life. He nuzzled Nero's cheek with his own, giving the edge of his jaw a side kiss. He was surprised to find wetness there. It startled him and he lifted himself up enough to look at Nero. He had obviously been crying, even now a few tears streaked into his hairline and disappeared. Nero realized he was looking at him and covered his face in embarrassment. "Damn it." He growled, gently removing himself. "Nero… I told you."

"It's not what you think." Nero protested.

"The hell it is." Weiss whispered harshly, trying to keep his tone gentle so Nero wouldn't think he was angry at him. He was just angry at himself for letting Nero talk him into something like this. He was bleeding. "I hurt you."

"Not more than usual." Nero's tears final ceased, he gave a little smile to reassure his brother.

"How can you say that?"

"How can I not? You're always like this."

Was he? Did he always hurt him? Maybe if he had been paying better attention.

"Don't close up on me again Weiss." Nero requested in that silky voice of his. "You think too much… you definitely talk too much when we're making love… it's nice for you to finally let go… hm?" Nero's hand cupped the side of his face and lovingly stroked it.

"I made you cry."

"I do that sometimes." Nero admitted. "I can't help it… I just love you so much."

Was that why? He remembered Nero had cried when he finally confessed that he loved him. They had been younger then and Weiss had rather sheepishly admitted that he loved him too, since no one was around. Then Nero had become even more serious than he had been.

'No you don't understand… I love you so much… I can't stand it. I can't breathe… I just want to be by your side always.' Nero had covered his face then too, so afraid of rejection. He was really taking a chance, the brothers had been very close their whole lives… but even then what he was asking might have been too great. 'I love you Weiss.' And that was all he could say, his voice tinged with 'please don't hate me for this.' That was when it had all started. That's when he decided to throw caution to the wind and just make a confession of his own, although it was definitely less tearful. Nero's relief was almost palatable. 'Oh, thank heavens.' And so began their torrid affair.

He was sure everyone knew about their 'activities' but no one dared to mention it to him. Nero had absorbed the brunt of the cruel taunts and innuendos. Nero had been so embarrassed he hadn't mentioned it until years later when Weiss had finally taken over Deepground. They had been… dealt with since then.

Nero might be quite the gun slinger but he never felt up to causing unnecessary stirs if his brother would be harmed by such actions.

"You're thinking again," Nero brushed the hair out of his face; his voice was panty even now. "I'm afraid that was quite rude of you… especially after I told you how much I loved you."

Weiss grinned and kissed him. "I love you too."

"You're crushing me." Nero informed breathlessly.

Weiss responded by letting more of his weight drop on him, leisurely of course. He heard the air slowly escape Nero's lungs through his mouth and nostrils. Nero never complained and just laid there obediently underneath him. He wondered if he had the air to protest. He finally lifted himself up and Nero took a great gasp of air.

"I take it back." Nero swatted at him playfully as he moved out from under him. "You are mean to me."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Weiss was getting into this game quite easily. When he grabbed for Nero, he squeaked and jumped away. Weiss laughed, this would be fun. If he wanted to play cat and mouse… ehem or cat and bird… he was up for it. "Get over here."

"No!" Nero flew down the hall laughing with Weiss close behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss let a whistle past his lips when he saw the bike. It was pretty big, maybe this one wouldn't so uncomfortable to sit on. He loved riding around on Nero's, but it had been significantly smaller than this one. It had to be to maneuver around Deepground's streets. "It's beautiful."

Nero was so excited about the prospects of riding with Weiss again, maybe he wouldn't mind being seen in the daylight with him since they no longer had an image to uphold. Just the thought of it… he almost shivered but suppressed it. "You don't know how hard I am… er… hard it was to get the thing." Nero sputtered.

Weiss wouldn't let that go unnoticed; he wore a self satisfied grin when he realized he was indeed… hard. Nero blushed but acted as naturally as he could. "I'm sure it wasn't too difficult for you… you are my brother after all."

Nero made a coughing noise. "So would you like to go somewhere?"

But Weiss had other plans just at the moment. "I can't right now… give me an hour. I need to get something."

"I can take you there." Nero offered.

But it was a surprise and Weiss didn't want him to know just yet. He would need to walk the items into the house first… hopefully he would be pleasantly distracted. "Let me do this on my own, and then we can go somewhere." Nero looked incredibly disappointed and he kissed his brow tenderly. "Just wait… you'll like what I have for you."

"A surprise?" Nero perked up instantly.

"Yes, now go and get some coffee across the street. I'll be there in a little while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course a little while turned into a long while… and it was two hours and he wasn't back yet. Nero started feeling a little abandoned.

"Hello," Someone from the table across from him said.

"Um, hello." He said softly, casting his eyes down. He did so out of habit, his eyes were a bit 'intense' at times and people often commented on it. It led him to become self conscious.

"I've seen you around the apartment complex." The man tried to be friendly, so maybe he should do.

"Do you live there as well?"

"Oh, God no." The man shivered, it wasn't the greatest place to live by any means. "But I come here everyday to get something to drink."

"I've seen you before." Nero admitted, it wasn't that the man was overly noticeable, its just he was observant… and everyday he passed by the same man was having a cup of coffee. He bet he liked it black, because he never saw any sugar packets or creamer near him. "Black coffee." He muttered, a little more to himself. Weiss like his coffee like that too… but if he came here he would order 'three shots in the dark' just to wake him up some days. He had been really tired recently, but he supposed being dead for a few days would do that to someone… not to mention the almost endless sleeping afterwards.

"You already know how I take it huh?" The man seemed like his ego had been stoked a little.

"I guess." Nero said, wondering when Weiss would come back.

"You look so sad." The man said, finishing his cup and putting it down. Hopefully one of the ladies would be kind enough to bring a refill out to him, he tipped pretty generously.

"Not really." _I'm just lonely_.

The man took note of Nero's disheveled appearance and almost ratty clothing.

"What do you do for a living?"

_Kill people to bring about the apocalypse_, but he couldn't say that. "I weld… work with electronics… and I've worked with doctors before." And just one in particular… but that had been an accident. He had to keep Weiss' body alive… and Hojo helped him do it… just so he could take it over.

"A nurse?" The man scrunched his face up.

_Probably_. "Yes." Nero finished.

"I guess you didn't like working in that field?"

"No… I hated it." Because he had been a subject for most of his life.

"Hate is a strong word." The man said.

"Hate is the correct word." Nero sighed, exasperated with how people outside talked, why did they always hide behind pretty words. Well… he did that sometimes but he didn't try to make up stupid things like that.

"Okay then," The man conceded. "So what do you like welding?"

"It's a bit of a hobby." Nero said, embarrassed that someone might take an interest.

"Do you also like smithing?"

"Somewhat." Nero nodded.

"You're quite lean for such things." The man said, and Nero felt a little disheartened. "But I'm sure you do a great job… you can never tell." Then he decided to ask again. "So… what do you like welding?"

_My wings for one_… he had to know the basics of how they connected, how to care for them, how to modify them if he needed to, the electronics and everything else. No one else was going to take care of him… so he had to do it himself. He wanted to make sure he was efficient… that way he wouldn't burden Weiss too much. "This and that." He finally decided.

"I see." The man grinned, twirling his cup around nervously.

"What do you do?" Nero thought he would ask.

"I work as a scientist for Shinra."

_Then you better stay the hell away from me then_. Nero felt himself grow angry.

"I was in the human experimentation field." He shook his hands around, trying to make a joke but apparently Nero was taking him seriously.

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The man said, laughing a bit at his strong reaction. "I work with animals mostly, diseases and such."

"Making them?" Nero glared.

"Curing them."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't Hojo incarnate. "I see."

"Can I get your number?" The man asked.

"My… number?" Nero twitched.

"You know… a cell phone? Home phone?"

What in the hell was he talking about? Then again… they didn't allow them certain things in Deepground. "Are you talking about a communications device?"

"Umm… yes?"

"I don't have one." Nero said flatly.

"I could get you one."

"I don't need one." The only person he needed to talk to was Weiss… but maybe if they had these… _cells_ it would be easier to find each other.

"You have to have a cell phone… how do you get by in this day and age without one?"

How did you tell someone something like that, "I guess you don't?" Maybe he should get one of these phones he was talking about… but he didn't want to accept one from this man… he was from Shinra. He couldn't trust him even if he was being kind.

The man seemed to think on that for a while. "You don't have a lot of money?"

Oh, he stole plenty from Vincent… the man was rich. He had gotten a nice healthy sum out before skipping town. He was worried he might become a kleptomaniac before too long. Then again, when he was in Kalm, those were the first and last times he ever took anything like that without asking… but it felt so damned good.

"Is that your bike over there?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"It looks familiar."

He wondered if the man knew…

"Of course, lots of them are going around… Cloud is a popular guy saving the world and all. Lots of kids have been tricking out their bikes to look like his."

Maybe he should do some welding on this thing? Modify it to suit his personality a bit more? He definitely didn't want to go around on a bike that someone might recognize anyway. "I probably should head back." Just in case Weiss comes home… he didn't care about the surprise anymore. He just wanted to go. He got up abruptly, his chair making a shrieking noise as it pushed behind him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" The man asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." Nero said, trying to avoid eye contact him, moving to his bike before straddling it.

"Is it that big guy with the white hair?"

"Yes." Nero tried to keep the dreamy quality out of his voice but couldn't.

"What's his name?"

"Weiss." There he went again, his tone taking on all the love in his heart.

"You've been waiting for over an hour already." The man tapped his watch as if he was timing it.

"I don't mind." Nero countered.

"He shouldn't leave someone like you waiting," His voice was suggestive as he got up from his usual table to stand next to Nero.

Nero's fingers tightened around the bars of his bike. He didn't want to cause trouble right now… not when Weiss was counting on him. _Just get away from me_…

"Because someone might try to take such a beautiful flower away from him." He unexpectedly ran the back of his knuckles across Nero's check, startling him. "Why don't you let me come with you?"

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?" Weiss' familiar voice boomed out behind them.

"Weiss!" Nero's voice clearly spoke of his relief.

The man turned around sharply, he sized Weiss up very quickly and realized he couldn't take him on physically. "You left you companion waiting for over an hour… I've noticed similar patterns before."

Weiss didn't like hearing this from this insolent brat. He should give him a good thrashing for sure… but he hadn't heard from G… and he didn't want to blow his cover just yet. "Are you following him around?" The thought was a little unnerving, but he knew Nero could take of this punk all by himself. That still didn't keep him from worrying though.

"No, but you live across the street. I sit at this café all the time so I notice things." His eyes flicked to Nero, "He would be better off without you."

Having his own thoughts voiced by someone else was enough to shock him. Weiss really didn't deserve him, he was callus, cruel, unromantic and everything a bad lover consisted of. He hadn't the slightest clue why Nero would want to be with him right now. He had always felt confident about their relationship until now, maybe because they were in Deepground all this time. He was on top and could offer Nero everything, including love which was a precious little commodity down there. Now, now he could only offer himself… and that seemed like nothing at the moment.

Weiss was the one who didn't save Nero from being tormented for years on end. Nero was the one who tried to bring him back. Weiss was the one who allowed someone to take over his mind and run Nero through. Nero was the one who allowed him to regain himself. Nero was the one who healed him and took care of him all this time without so much as a thanks.

Nero had so many reasons to leave now. He could have a normal life. He could find someone who could take care of him a lot better than he ever could. He could be with this bastard and drink coffee all day and talk about the weather… although he doubted Nero would go for this type.

"Nothing to say then?" The man questioned, knowing he had struck a nerve.

Nero, watching his brother being bullied like this, was too much. "Watch your tongue." He didn't kill or even hurt the man (too much), but gave him a decent shove… in the face until he fell back over his table. "_I_ don't deserve _him_." He turned back to Weiss, his brother's looked a bit ashen in this light. "Don't worry about him." He said as if the man weren't there at all. "Let's go, okay? I'll get you something nice to drink." He moved back to his newly acquired bike and patted the seat behind him.

Weiss snapped to and dumbly moved behind him and straddled the machine. Considering their size difference it was difficult to get a good grip on him without looking like he was enveloping him in an embrace… but he did it anyway.

"Ready?" Nero asked, turning his head slightly. Weiss nodded his head quietly. Nero frowned but began rolling forward until he could get a good speed. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah." Weiss answered, offering no further explanation.

"It must be difficult for you to hold back. You have a lot more restraint than I have." Nero complimented. "Apparently murder is frowned upon in this society."

"So I've read." Weiss sighed, trying to help Nero with his balancing act by relaxing and going with his body movements.

"It's too bad really… it would have been nice to shoot him." Nero sighed, "But alas, this is the price we pay for living a 'normal' life."

"That's what you always wanted." Weiss said finally.

"Hm, yes." Nero whipped around a corner, feeling Weiss stiffen up behind him. "Sorry about that." Weiss said nothing. He was probably still thinking about what that man had said. The light ahead turned red and he slowed down to a stop. "Why are you being so quiet? Isn't it I who was always the meek one?"

"You aren't so meek anymore." Weiss said, just a bit wistfully. "You run off and do recognizances work, steal a bike, shop and a lot of other things by yourself now."

Nero could understand. To Weiss it might seem like their roles had been completely flipped around. Weiss was the one staying home while he was gone and the one being cared for when he was sick. Nero was becoming more independent, indignant and practically running their lives. It was only because he was forced to, and by the time Weiss woke up it was so natural that he just kept it that way.

Maybe Weiss felt like he was the little lady left at home while he went out and worked. It didn't matter that he hadn't been feeling quite all there until just today. Nero would gladly exchange roles with him this very moment if necessary. He was getting the hang of the cooking thing now. The light turned green and he rolled forward, his feet leaving the concrete below.

Then Nero's heart felt sick when he heard. "Maybe you would be better off… without me."

Nero immediately pulled over into a gas station. Wallis Petroleum was its name. "Don't say that!" Nero pleaded, flipping his leg over, mindful enough not to kick Weiss as he did so. "Please don't say that! I can't stand for you to feel this way." He was so frustrated with that idiotic man now. "Are you going to listen to that idiot? He had no idea what you're like… you're perfect." His voice quieted for a moment before he went on. "You are the one who would be better off with me! I'm just praying that you'll never grow tired of _me_. I should be the one feeling the way you are now."

Weiss was just realizing that he was getting a taste of his own medicine. This must have been how Nero felt… insecure and not sure of himself. "I'll never get tired of you… as long as you'll have me."

The anxiety that welled up in his heart was dissipating. "Of course I will, of course." His first thought was to embrace him fully, but maybe he should… Weiss was still on the bike, his feet on either side, steadying it. Nero gently placed his hands on his chest and rested the side of his face just between his hands. He let out a contented sigh when Weiss wrapped his arms around him.

Weiss smiled. That's Nero, always trying to make things better. A few people were stopping to stare at them. He would give them something to look at. He tilted Nero's head back and planted a kiss on his lips. One woman's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Like what you see?" He finally asked, tired of the mindless gaping that was being sent their way. If Nero had been a woman he was sure that they wouldn't be looking at them like this. Nero didn't seem to mind as Weiss deepened the kiss.

In fact, his toes were curling in his boots and his mind felt like it had went out on vacation. Dear God, how sweet it felt to have his beloved Weiss kiss him… in a public place no less! Weiss was slowly returning to normal and that made him happy. He didn't like to see him depressed.

"Let's do it… right here." Weiss breathed.

"W-what?" Nero blurted, hardly believing his ears, and he shouldn't have.

"Let's just get some drinks from this store, right here. We don't need to go out." Weiss nuzzled his ear with his nose. "I want to take you home."

That part in his mind that loved Weiss screamed happily, _YES! YES!_ "Yes." He finally said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero had realized he was starving, so they made a quick stop to eat. He knew better than to wait until they got home… Weiss probably wouldn't let him go. He placed the keys on the kitchen counter; this would soon be a habit of his. To his surprise, Weiss wasn't all over him when they walked in the door; he instead went into the living area and beckoned him forth.

"Come here." Weiss held out his arms, Nero already knew what he wanted. He made it out of his clothes in record time. Weiss' almost had to do a double take; Nero was often too shy to get out of his clothes too quickly. He was usually the one to reveal his brother's form…

Sensing his question Nero said plainly. "That's my last shirt… you keep destroying all of my clothes."

"Oh," Weiss decided to walk up to him. Nero held out his arms but was disappointed when Weiss stopped just short of his destination, bent down and retrieved his sweater.

"Weiss?" Nero asked, watching as Weiss held the sweater up in front of him as if examining it.

"Hm." He held it with his hands and jerked it in two directions as if he might a piece of paper.

"WEISS!" Nero growled. "That was my last one! My last one! What shall I wear now?" All further protests were cut off as Weiss' lips came crashing down on his. He ravaged him on the couch. It would never be enough…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero was fuming when he kicked his leg over his bike. He was wearing one of Weiss' shirts of course, and with their obvious size differences it fit Nero like a pup tent.

"Don't be mad Nero." Weiss snickered, taking his seat behind him. Nero didn't say a word to him, not sure what might come out if he opened his mouth. "It looks good on you."

Nero just glared back at him as if he were crazy. He looked like he was wearing a muumuu… or maternity clothes.

"It does!" Weiss chuckled. His eyes flicked across the street to that horrible little bastard that they had met the night before. Nero and Weiss loved going out for coffee but that man must inhale it. Oh… how wonderful it was to see the look of horror on that brat's face when Nero came stomping out of the apartment wearing one of Weiss' shirts.

Nero caught sight of the direction he was looking. "Did you do that on purpose just so you could show off?"

"You're mine." Weiss's hands encompassed his hips, Nero's face flushed with embarrassment. He still couldn't believe Weiss would even touch him in public, much less in such a familiar fashion. "And I'm sick of him trying to move in on you."

Nero cleared his throat and stated plainly. "Well, he simply had no chance anyway. There is no way I would leave someone like you."

He felt his heart swell against his chest, but he replied. "Of course not." He gave his hips one final squeeze before grabbing the bar behind him. "Well, lets get you some new clothes then…. I think there might be a leather store around here."

"We can't afford it… you've torn all of my clothes up… I should just go to a second hand store if this is how it will be."

"I won't do it again… I promise."

Nero revved the bike, bring it to life. "I'm sure you will." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss unpacked the groceries Nero was bringing in, God… he really was turning into the woman in their relationship. He clocked eyes on a blue bag when he opened the drawer to put a few of the sponges away. When he picked it up, it was disappointingly light. He shook it, it sounded like a few things were rattling inside. "Oreos." He said experimentally. He shook the contents out in his hand. Only two of whatever the hell these things were… were left. Praying that he wasn't eating some strange form of rat poison he took a chance and popped one in his mouth. It was sweet; he rarely got to taste something so nice in his life. _And Nero kept these from me… I'll have to punish him later. _

Nero finally brought the last of the groceries in and stopped when he noticed Weiss holding _his_ bag of cookies. "Are those mine?" He darn well already knew they were.

"What's yours is mine?" Weiss grinned, readying to tease his little brother if necessary. The cookie was dangerously close to his mouth.

"Wait!" Nero halted him, putting the grocery bags down. "There's only two." As if that should make all the sense in the world to Weiss.

"I know… the first was so good I think I'll eat this one." When Nero made a jump for it he held the cookie up high into the air, using his superior height to his advantage.

He hated when his brother played keep away with him, it was quite unfair. "What do you want for it?" His voice was grim.

"What will you give me?" Weiss asked innocently.

"A friendly handshake?"

"Now, now… that's not what I want."

Nero prayed that Weiss didn't want him to go down on him right now… sweet and salty really wasn't his thing… and he wanted that cookie now. "A kiss?"

"I suppose that will do. If it's a good enough kiss that is…" Weiss leaned down to his height, and closed his eyes.

The things he would do for sweets… although this wasn't a bad task to perform. He gently framed Weiss's face with his fingertips and his brother allowed himself to be guided by his hands. Nero kissed him softly at first, a peck, not sure if Weiss would pull back or not. He didn't, his eyes were still closed and he still had that impish grin in place. He kissed him again, a bit harder this time. He slipped his tongue out between Weiss' lips and they gently parted for him.

Weiss' mouth was sweet as he suspected it would be. He found all the little places the crumbs were hiding, over his teeth, under his tongue, over his tongue. He kissed him until there was nothing left… and then he finally let go.

Weiss' eyes fluttered open, a smile graced his lips. "I'll have to get more of these… later." He put the cookie between his teeth and crunched into it.

"Brother!" Nero shrieked, completely outraged. "That was mine… you promised!"

"I lied." He muttered around it. "Unless of course… you'd like to give me another kiss and then you can have it."

Of course! Nero's arms went around his neck and pulled him down. "You… are evil." He tittered, once again devouring Weiss' mouth in a kiss. He got most of it out of Weiss's mouth before he swallowed. "Now… where's my surprise?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Neep! Sorry, I won't be responding to your reviews for this chapter. BUT I will get to them on the next. Thanks again to Moshi for proofing my story – I'll make those changes as soon as I can find my copy that I uploaded onto the site (there were more errors if you can believe it). Also thanks to everyone for their reviews and cookies for all… the tollhouse, home-made kind… not the store bought stuff. You're worth it. (Winks). The main reason is… right now I'm writing four stories at once… I am freaking insane I know.

Anyways…

Another NeroXWeiss chapter… I don't know what about those two that drives me so wild but it does. It's just fun getting to write about both of my favorite couples at once.

And another silly thing I thought I would mention… I'm dumping the content I wrote for them not being brothers… it just seems silly now. So yes, they are brothers officially in my story. As far as the storyline goes – it won't suffer since they haven't even revealed what I was going to say… but oh well. Just another wasted day of my life to writing chapters I'll never use hehe. I guess you guys will start ignoring my author notes since I am so full of it all the time hehe.

If you are wondering where the Oreos are coming from – there is a fanclub for Nero and Weiss called Silhouette and they mentioned something about Oreos since… well… they are light and dark. I really want to join and I've been reading about all that fun stuff.

This cookie scene was inspired by real life events by yours truly. I think it started out as one of those: That's my cookie damn you! Moments and it sort of got out of hand… whoo hooo! It might sound gross but trading candies and cookies like this is so much fun. Gooey things are the best btw (like peppermint patties). Ok… TMI.

I'm going to be trying to get my adultfanfiction name back up… I lost my account a while back and I would like to keep my pen name. Mostly, because I believe at some point I will either be warned or banned completely from here due to my lemon writing. If I have to wait too long I'm going to make another account with them soon and I'll post it on my page.

I'll have a rather long one shot I've been working on called "Pillar" up soon. It features a female Weiss… tee hee! Anyways, it might be good and if you are a fan of the pairing please give it a read and tell me what you like.


	26. Should Never Have

**Should Never Have**

Gabreilla Moushigo

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Chapter…_

"_Be serious!" Cid slurred, hushing himself down to a whisper. "I think Tifa's a good girl and all… but I think she cheated on ya!" He started sniffling. "I hate tellin' yeah cause I love you both so much. I didn't know ya'll was together until Shera told me last night… well…" He sniffled through a bit of a laugh. "Until I heard you two screwin' around."_

_This got his notice, although he highly doubted Tifa's infidelity, he needed a good laugh. "Ok," Vincent snickered. "You have my full attention."_

"_Cloud visited a little while ago." Cid said softly. "We went drinkin' – ya know… like us tonight. I wasn't half drunk as him… he started talkin'."_

_Vincent felt a warning in his heart, he stopped eating, stopped drinking. He just wanted to listen._

_Realizing that Vincent was really looking at him now, Cid began to talk. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "He said that when he came to see you a while back that he might have fiddled with Tifa a bit."_

_Vincent almost felt like he was listening down a long hall way. His shaking hand was gripping his coke can for what little support it had. "What did he mean by fiddled?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dunno." Cid punched his chest and burped. "I dunno, he just said that they fought a bit and he did something with her." He shook his head. "I can't remember the exact wordin'."

Tears smarted his eyes and he crushed the aluminum between his fist. "F-fuck." He let a curse through his lips. He bent down running his hands through his hair, tugging at it, hoping the pain would keep him from making a fool out of himself and weeping right in front of Cid.

Cid knew that for Vincent to curse, it must have cut him deeply. He was a polite one after all, a real gen-teel-man as he would pronounce it. "There, there." He smacked Vincent's back.

"I can't believe this." Vincent wanted to cry again, but held it back inside. Why didn't she tell him what had happened? He knew by the markings on her arms that whatever happened between the two of them wasn't consensual. Gods… and he tried having sex with her right afterwards… no wonder she reacted the way she did. This whole time he was wondering what _he_ had done, and he had been a fool not to make the connection. He could hardly believe Cloud was capable of something like that. Which begged to question – how far did he get with her? Did he molest her or all out rape her?

Guilt swarmed him and his mind screamed. He should never have left her there! He should've let her go get the damn greens for that stupid bird instead. He should have never stopped for coffee. If he hadn't he would have put a hole into that bastard's head the moment he got home. "C-Cid!" He felt sick suddenly.

"I'm sorry she did that." Cid bawled drunkenly.

"She didn't do anything!" He defended, running his hand through his hair to calm himself. "Cloud did something terrible to her."

Cid seemed to pick up on this right away and smacked his hand on the table. "Well, I'll fucking kill him!" There that –ing went again. "I'll-" He said before he passed out at the counter.

_Shera will get him in a moment_. He said to himself, he all but ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Tifa was just emerging as he stepped next to the door. "Oh!" She covered her heart in surprise, she was wearing a towel. "I didn't expect you to be out here in the doorway." She smiled awkwardly. "I forgot my clothes… silly huh? Especially after I scolded you for trying to walk out the door without your clothes on." She straitened his t-shirt, as she would often his cloak. "I know you were eager… but you should have gone to bed anyway. I would have woken you up for your surprise."

He almost hated to talk to her about what he just found out, considering she was finally getting back to normal again. Hell, she managed to talk to him now like nothing had happened.

She took note of his red eyes. "Have you been crying again?" She brushed the hair out of his face with her hand. "You see? You shouldn't drink so much – you get all embarrassed when you sober up."

He couldn't stand listening anymore and practically dragged her into their room. He locked the door behind and then tossed pulled her to him. He was holding her, maybe a little too tightly and she asked. "Vincent?"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" He was close to tears, but would not let them run over.

"W-what do you mean?" She stammered.

"Cloud!" He had to keep himself from screaming, he loosened his tight grip on her so he wouldn't be so intimidating. "Cloud! The day he visited! Why didn't you tell me what happened?" He just took her hand and led her to the bed so they could sit and talk… he was going to pace around the room if he didn't.

"How did you find out about that?" Tifa wondered, afraid at being found out. Self blame bubbled through her again.

"Cid told me!" Vincent didn't even know why she was asking.

"How did he find out?" She kept up the questioning.

"Cloud told him!" He was exasperated.

"Why would he tell someone that?" She let tears fall that she didn't even know had formed yet. "Why would he tell?"

Vincent realized that he needed to be calmer with her, lest he frighten her. "What did he do to you Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head, not wanting to say. "I didn't want you to know."

"I thought that you were afraid of me." Vincent pulled her to him. "I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"No!" She shouted. "It wasn't like that… I was just ashamed."

"Why?" He couldn't even begin to understand her reasoning. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did!" Tifa hide her face from him. "He was holding me down and when he touched me…" She shuddered just thinking about it, but confessed. "I came. I couldn't help it… I was just sensitive after everything we had done." She couldn't even look at him now, she felt such guilt. "I'm so ashamed."

He held her, patting her hair gently. "Don't be. I'm not mad at you; it's not your fault." Gods, he was going to shoot that bastard and enjoy it too.

"You can't mean that!" Tifa sobbed.

"I mean it." He soothed, and then he had to ask. "Tifa, did he do anything else?"

"No!" She sniffled into his shirt, clutching at him.

God, he hoped that she was telling the truth this time because he didn't have the heart to keep up with this questioning. He just wanted to say. "Even if he did, I wouldn't blame you… alright?" When she didn't answer he squeezed her a bit and she nodded her head. "Good." She seemed to calm down after a few long moments. She must finally believe his words. When he was sure she was finished crying he grabbed a tissue out of box on the side of the bed and handed it to her, lifting her up as he did. "Here." He moved away from her so she could do what she needed to. She took it, blew her nose with it and handed it back to him. He eyed it distastefully before he tossed it in the trashcan. She giggled at his expression and he smiled. At least she was laughing now. "Let's get some sleep." If he could after all this mess.

She looked up and him disbelievingly. This is exactly what she didn't want. She just wanted everything to get back to normal. She just wanted him to touch her again. "You don't want to do whatever you wanted with me?" Tifa questioned, tears threatening to surface again.

"No," He shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that now."

"You don't want me anymore?" She felt dirty suddenly, wishing he hadn't found out all over again.

"No!" She was putting words into his mouth. "That's not it… I just don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to do."

"But Vincent," Tifa said softly, blushing. "You've never done anything I didn't want you to do before."

"Tifa…" He warned.

"I don't mind - I want you to." Tifa edged a little closer to him. "I want to you to do the things you did to me… like before. I'm tired of you treating me like your going to break me."

"I don't want to scare you." He said lamely.

"You won't." She assured, creeping up to him and giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Vincent sighed, feeling his body responding to her. He would give her what she wanted, but he would have to pay attention to her. The first sign that she was uncomfortable with him… He turned his head and placed his lips on hers. She bent her head back to give him more access, which he greedily accepted. His arm sneaked around her back to support her as he ravaged her mouth. His lips then found her cheek and forehead before trailing down to her neck. He bit down gently as he always did, holding her in place. She moaned happily, missing this sensation. She held herself up as he pulled the knot out of her towel. "You're so soft." He purred against her skin, cupping her breast in the palm of his hand. His thumb ran circles around her nipple, making her shiver. He allowed himself this small indulgence as he lowered his head to her taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking. His fingers found her center, rubbing her ruthlessly. Her body responded with a sharp shudder. She gasped and pushed her hips forward. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "And I haven't even gotten started yet."

Vincent wasn't going to wear her out before he could take her tonight… but he was going to have fun making her cum for him at least twice. He grinned. This wouldn't take long. He continued suckling on her nipples and playing with her breasts. His mouth left her flesh rosy colored in its wake. She always seemed to enjoy how he held her still while he ravaged her - so he did. All the while his fingers plucked at her chords until she came around his fingers. His mouth would be on her in no time. Her body was pulled the edge of the bed, where he always had the best access to her. He wasted no time as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and pulled her hips forward. He plunged his tongue into her, making sure she would be ready for him. She gasped at this intrusion. She could still feel his fingers toying with her and bringing her to the brink. "Oh, Vincent!" He neck twisted to the side.

Vincent smiled; he could get used to hearing that. He stood up then, leaving her on the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt and boxers off with the greatest of ease before he hopped back into bed with her. For their first time together, he wanted to be able to control what happened… fearing in her enthusiasm she might hurt herself. She was already rubbing herself against him as he kissed her.

His left arm was behind her neck to support her neck and his weight and his other held her left hip. He felt sweat dripping off of him onto her as he tired to control himself. He found her entrance quickly, it was slick from his earlier ministrations but it was a tight fit. He was barely in her and he was shaking with effort not to dive into her. It had been a long time. He pulled in and out, in and out, little by little to get her body used to him. He came up to a barrier within her and sighed in relief. He jabbed through it making her body jerk underneath him. Cloud hadn't – thank the Gods. He might not have to torture the hell out of the little fuck before he shot him. "Sorry." He panted into her ear.

"It's ok." Tifa was panting as well. "The pain isn't so bad. It just burned for a moment."

Vincent nodded his head before beginning a slow rhythm in her. The length of his torso made it nearly impossible for him to kiss her lips without great effort. He settled on her forehead instead, and the top of her hair. He looked down at her often, watching her face change from pained to almost placid after she was used to him within her. She would be sore later, but hopefully he had gone slow enough to keep her from feeling any excruciating pain.

Tifa closed her eyes and let her head loll to the side; her neck was cradled by his arm comfortably in spite of what it was made of. She was so glad… that he was her first. Even though he was bossy and demanding, it also made her feel good. His strength in this made her secure. If Cloud had… Despite herself she started seeing horrible things again, she tried to block them, miserable that she was failing yet again.

Vincent instantly recognized it. "Tifa!" He said sternly, hoping that by commanding her he would relieve her. If she continued however... "Open your eyes and look at me." He pulled his arm out from under her head before grabbing both of her hands in his, his fingers twining with hers. He let his body get that much closer to hers. He pulled his hips back and jabbed himself back in and she screamed. He smiled, she was pleased. "You're so tight Tifa." He shuddered at his own words. "I almost can't control myself."

"Vincent!" She shuddered, her eyes closing again. This time she was so distracted she couldn't think of anything else.

"That's right," He began pushing into her harder, faster. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand it." He brushed against her mass of nerves as he pulled out and pushed back into her. "Cum for me Tifa, cum now." He rubbed her just the right way, and she did. He had to breathe and calm himself down as she came around him. She pressed herself up into him, her back arching. Damn, this was a lot harder than it seemed! She crushed him until he panted with the effort. He had to pull out of her to give himself a rest.

He laid down on his back then, pulling her on top of him. He figured that she would be ready for this now. This also might be a little easier on him if she could control the movements. The moment he impaled her on him she threw her head back and screamed.

She panted at the near pain she was experiencing. He pushed his hips up to hers and she screamed again. "Oh, God Vincent!" She couldn't help but tell him. "You're so deep! I can't-!"

Damn it all! He grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her a few times before cuming himself. Her tight body and innocent confessions sapped at his self control. She shuddered every time he entered, screaming and writhing above him. Once the fog in his mind cleared he felt like grinning. He'd need to remember that for later.

She dismounted him, shaking as she did. She laid down on him for a few moments while they calmed down. At least _he_ was trying to calm down. He was fighting with his body to keep from getting an erection again and failing miserably. It had been so long.

"Tifa," He sat up, getting a fun idea. Cid was going to hate him but he didn't care. "Come here." She obediently got up and sat in front of him. Before she knew it he had one of her legs up and over his hip as he rammed himself into her. He had her pinned against the headboard. She cried out at his rough treatment before moaning as he pushed himself in and out of her.

"Tifa," He purred as he took her with near violence. "I love you." The head board was cracking against the wall against the weight of his thrusts, Cid's wall. _That's for calling me a faggoty vampire you son of a bitch_. He came again, much too quickly and she was still panting.

"I love you too." She answered him breathlessly.

"Tell me who you love, Tifa." He growled against her throat.

She was confused at first, but picked up on his subtlety. "You, Vincent."

"That's right." Her eyes went wide when she felt him grow inside her again. "I'm not going to let you go tonight." He flipped her over onto her stomach and dragged her to the side of the bed.

Tifa got onto her knees just in time for him to enter her again, reaching a depth she didn't think possible. "Vincent." She panted, she felt him shiver behind her and he stopped for a moment to regain his composer. She smiled at this, which was not lost to him.

He pulled out purposely and rubbed himself against her and she squeaked. He let something of an evil laugh escape his lips before he entered her again. She let her head fall and gripped on the sheets. "You're mine Tifa!" He shouted possessively into the back of her neck. "You're mine and I'll never let anyone touch you again!" As a natural progression he pushed her head down until it was against the bed. She complied and was rewarded with this new depth he was able to achieve in this position. It was almost painful. "I'll never let you go." He said with such finality that she felt the back of her eyes burn with tears.

He would never know how happy he made her. He finally brought his hand around to toy with her until she came around him for the second time that night. "Vincent!"

He grabbed the back of her right hand with his and fought to keep from letting his left tear into the down comforter. He grit his teeth together to keep from screaming as he felt her body tighten and release in spasms. "Damnit," He growled, panting. "Too fast." He flipped her over onto her side and laid with her there for long moments while he stilled his fiercely beating heat.

She giggled at his words - something she was going to regret. That was, until she gently whispered his name into his ear. Something in him softened then, he relaxed against her for at least the time being. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She rested her head obediently against his chest while he stroked her long hair. "My Tifa…" He leaned a bit to kiss her forehead tenderly before touching it with his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. A thought struck her. "You know… you are awfully good at this."

He grinned. "Obviously I'm not good enough if you're still awake."

"Be serious!" She said, even though she giggled at him. "Where did you learn all this stuff?" She looked up with a blush. "In a magazine?"

_Gods no_. "No, obviously I learned it during my special Turk training." He said with his dead-pan voice.

She gave him a skeptical look. She saw the tell-tale sigh of his eyes trying not to crinkle in a smile and she laughed again. "No way, tell me the truth!"

"Videos, Tifa." Vincent scoffed. "Really."

That sounded more realistic for a man. "You got your techniques off porn?"

He nodded sincerely. "Yes, I learned everything I know from making those videos." Her eyes rounded. "Definitely good money, I probably should have stayed with them instead of becoming a Turk." She openly gaped at him now, in horror no less so he pushed the envelope. "Wait until I show you what I can do against a wall, a counter top or a fence."

"You're messing with me again!" She smacked his shoulder playfully.

He chuckled a bit, "Of course."

"Oh!" She flipped herself off of him in mock anger. She had her back to him. "You'll never tell me!"

"You really want to know?" His voice was right next to her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Y-yes." She left her neck exposed to him and be bit down.

"I think about all the things I want to do to you." He had her up off the bed in a swift movement, pressing her against the wall as he promised a moment ago. It was Cid's wall of course. "I'm a man after all, I've had my fantasies." His strong arms pulled her up before he pinned her to the wall with his body. "But I've had two years to think of what I wanted to do to you." He entered her and she cried out.

He pumped into her against the ungiving wall. Everything he did, all his kisses, the thrusting of his hips shot through her body. She came so hard, so quickly it took him off guard. He pounded into until he found his own release, each thrust sending a shock wave through her. She moaned his name into his hair and she could feel his smile. Before she knew it she was on the bed again and he was holding her to his side.

"Are you tired?" He asked and she nodded. "Then stop talking and go to sleep… if you keep it up I'll think you have too much energy and do you again." She only smiled at that and he said. "I mean it."

"Yes master." She said sarcastically.

"That's it!" He laughed, moving over her again.

"Wait!" She was laughing to, "I didn't mean it!"

"Too late!" And he had her moaning underneath him all over again, this time she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've rewritten this chapter at least half a dozen times. The finding out part was done in three different ways. I was going to have Vincent find out by realizing it finally. It didn't seem fun to do it that way though.

OR I was going to have him find out by Tifa finally admitting it to him after they did it… and it was awkward. She wasn't going to divulge who did it though... Until he found out later from Cid – got angry… then they talked about it.

Actually… there was a fourth… I was going to have him catch Cloud and shoot him – but as you can see I decided against it. I didn't want to kill Cloud off and I think if Vincent would have seen something like that he would have been dead as a doornail.

This was the way I figured was best – Vincent shows that he is a trusting individual still and he doesn't get angry at her. This was the best way to go I think.

The love scene has been redone about three to four times. This one was the best I could do and make it sweet. I don't go into the others – as they were pretty… ugh. I might use them later though… for new scenes. Who knows. I'm not sure how far this story is going to go – but I have a conclusion… it's just how I'm going to get there.

P.S. Happy B-day Vincent! Hope I post this in time for your present!


End file.
